Kavi of Angligar
by dragynfyre18
Summary: The Durin's have a surprise in the form of a princess when several boatloads of Dwarrowdams arrive in the Grey Havens. Pre-Hobbit. This is definitely a Mature Fiction. Many lemons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, any of Tolkien's works or the Characters, I do not own rights to the book or movies or the original plot lines of either. I own only my OC's and that which I have created.**

 **I was requested to do a slightly more smutty fic, with all of our main characters... so here you have it.**

Kavi of Angligar

"How many ships were there?" Thorin asked as he entered the makeshift hospital that they set up on the edge of the Grey Havens. The camp was relatively large and thanks to the generosity of Lord Cirdan, they were being permitted to stay until they could arrange proper transport for the immigrants to the Village of Belegost in Ered Luin. It would take two days travel by foot, one by pony, but most of the people were malnourished and needed to regain their strength before they could make the journey.

"Five, so far my Lord," Gimli said as he walked just behind Thorin. The young lad was excited to be the one left in charge of seeing to the transition of the newcomers into the community. "Three more will arrive by nightfall. They have already been spotted coming into the bay."

For the most part, these people were settling into the community nicely. There were only a few disputes that needed solving amongst the two groups of Dwarrows. All in all, there was even less trouble with this group than there was when his own people migrated from Erebor all those years before. Then again, ninety-five percent on the incoming Dwarrows were female. Boat after boat of female dwarves arriving on the shores of Grey Havens was entirely unheard of, especially when half of them were lovely young maids, if a little malnourished, exhausted, and travel-worn. Oin was busy treating them for heat and sun exposure, seasickness, and several other ailments.

The only problem so far was the fact that none of the newcomers spoke Common Tongue. They spoke a deeply accented Khuzdul. Ori and Dori were on hand for translation services when the accents were too thick to understand and through them they found out that the people were from the Angligarian Islands. Thorin had never heard of this place and wondered if it was actually real. According to the migrants, the small islands were far to the North, having once belonged to the Iron Mountains. There in the peaks of their old mines a small group of dwarves thrived for Ages until the land began to crumble away, leaving less and less land available for them to survive. It was then that their leader made the decision to make for the mainland. Eight ships set out with fifty people on each.

Of the four hundred immigrants from Angligar, only one person was lost during the journey. She was a young Dwarrowdam, the Princess of the Angligarian people. The morale of the people dropped with the news of her disappearance, it was obvious to Thorin and his councilmen that the Princess was well loved by her people. She was swept overboard in a freak accident three days prior just as the ships passed into the Gulf of Lune. Though there was some speculation amongst the travelers that she may have been pushed. Horrifying news when it was mid-winter and the ice flows heavily littered the bone-chilling waters. She would be lucky to survive the water, much less make it to shore. When the ships first started to arrive a fortnight before a search party had been sent out for the missing maid upon the request of Ami the Queen of the Angligarian Dwarrows.

Thorin remembered the conversation perfectly. He was sitting in his study with Dwalin when the travel-worn Queen was brought before him. She wore several thin dresses, layered together to create interest and detail. They clung to her muscular form, accentuating her broad shoulders and wide hips while stretching across her heavy breasts, a belt cinched her small muscular waist. The fashion was simple and seemed to be the norm for all of the Angligarian Dwarrowdams and would be flattering on most of their women. On this one, the deep russet, orange and gold shades amplified the bronze of her skin and the bright violet purple of her eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. While this might have swayed any other Dwarrow in Ered Luin, Thorin was not so inclined. Queen Ami was likely the coldest Dwarrowdam he ever met, her hair was blacker than pitch, she watched him with her keen violet eyes. Her jaw silk was thick and soft though it seemed seemed almost unkempt. Dís would never allow her jaw silk to become such a mess, but considering she just came off a ship after months at sea, her appearance was understandable.

"I have been informed that your princess has been lost to the sea," Thorin started as she sat.

"It is imperative that she is found," Ami said coldly in her odd tribal Khuzdul. Her accent was not as harsh as most of the travelers and seemed much more refined than the majority of the island people, he could understand her without a translator of any kind. "It is her duty to fill her heart and complete her quest."

"Why should this matter to me?" Thorin asked his brow quirking haughtily at the glacial attitude of the ancient queen.

"She is my niece, I want her found. Our people love their princess, they follow her devotedly, for her not to be found would be a travesty."The Queen said darkly. "They call her the Gilded Grace. Supposedly she is the chosen one and must fulfill this quest, I care naught about it. If you want to know about the prophecy you will have to talk to the seer if she survived the trip."

Thorin looked at the woman oddly, her cold demeanor belied her words, there was something off about her and what she was telling him. He was thoughtful as he spoke measured words in response, "I will send our best scouts to check the shores along the Gulf of Lune."

"You do that, Durin King," The woman said sardonically, he looked at her, watching carefully. He wondered if she wanted the girl found, or hoped they found a body. He wasn't certain but her next words swayed his suspicions. "My people want news of their princess."

She did not wait for a dismissal as any other King or Lord would do when speaking to a local monarch, she just stood abruptly, spun on her heel, and left his study. "Dwalin, have Nori follow her, I want to know everything about her and this Princess of hers. Find out who their seer is and I want the truth of this prophecy. I do not trust this woman and after this conversation, I am convinced that the rumors of the princess being pushed are true."

Thorin did not have to wait long before he got news back, the only problem, there was not enough of it to answer any of Thorin's questions. The only certainty was that Queen Ami was merely the Queen Regent until the Princess became of age to rule. According to Nori's expert espionage, Ami's sister, Queen Cerith, ran the island with an iron fist in a silk glove if the rumors were to be believed. That was until Queen Cerith's death fifty-five years before. With the princess too young to take the throne Ami became regent. The princess was never seen by the people, having been raised as far away from the Angligar Palace as possible. Her parents secreted her away in a Temple at the top of a mountain, not allowing anyone but immediate family near her. It wasn't until the island started to break apart five years before their emigration that she came down the mountain. The moment people saw her, they understood why the princess was raised in secret, why she was hidden from the dangers of the world. She was the One of the Severed Soul. A Shieldmaiden gilded in gold, born and raised to rule the Blacklocks of Angligar, the one who was destined to break the curse. When Thorin asked of the curse, he was told that only the Angligar Seer knew the truth of the prophecy.

The Oracle was reportedly on the eighth ship to anchor at the main docks. When she arrived, she demanded to see the local monarchy, completely disregarding the fact that she was one of the most malnourished and severely injured Dwarrowdams among the arrival. She refused any aid until she was given an audience with Thorin, the woman was easily the oldest Dwarrow he ever met. She was completely blind, her hands gnarled and twisted with age. She wore not much more than an ankle length tunic made of heavily patched leather and soft slippers on her feet. She wore no beads or braids in her hair, she had no adornments of any kind. She carried only a rune crystal in her left hand.

She entered the study and bowed deeply before Thorin, "Vigdis, at your service."

"Well met Vigdis. Please rise, come sit, we have much to discuss," Thorin said indicating the chair across from him.

"Well met my King," Vigdis smiled, her teeth were white, but sharpened to points. He tried not to blink at the terrifying visage before him. "I pledge my service to you. You and your line will bear great kings."

"What makes you say this? I am not married and have no intention of doing so," Thorin asked narrowing his gaze at the woman before him. He stood from his desk and began to pace. There were no Dwarrow maids that would ever meet his needs, or allow his deviations in the wedding bed. The only girl he ever loved was a figment of his dreams.

"You remain unmarried because there is no dwarrowdam who can meet your needs," The Oracle smiled more gently hiding the sharp points of her teeth. "There is only one Mahal has made who can do this, she must first be found, and she will make her own claims."

"You speak of the Princess," Thorin said meeting the white gaze of Vigdis. He noticed that regardless of where he stood, her eyes followed him, as though she could see through the white cataracts that covered her pupils. "The Dwarrowdam your Queen wants us to find."

"Kávi Kidzul is more than a mere Dwarrowdam, she is a Shieldmaiden and she is my Princess, Ami is only Queen Regent," Vigdis informed him, her eyes still following him intently. Thorin's heart nearly stopped, Kávi Kidzul was the nickname he gave to the love in his dreams. "My advice King Thorin is that you find Kávi, then when she is safely ensconced in your heart, you must take Kávi with you on your quest."

"What do you know of my quest?" Thorin asked with a frown. How in the world did she know anything about his quest to reclaim his homeland? Thus far, it was still an inkling, a thought. He was still trying to gather support from the clans to make the venture. Gandalf was still considering who he should find for a burglar. They were not to meet again until spring, and only then on word from the wizard.

"Very little. I only know that if Kávi does not succeed in completing her soul before her birthday, she loses her Queendom and your quest to reclaim your homeland will fail," Vigdis informed him matter-of-factly.

"Why should I bother about a Princess I have never met?" Thorin growled glaring at the ancient oracle.

"But you do know her Sire, you have seen her in your dreams, the love of your heart. You know exactly who Kávi is," The Seer said softly. Her white eyes seemed to be staring right through him. A chill ran through Thorin, from head to toe, bone chilling and cold. How could the Seer know of his dreams of the Kidzul Dwarrow? "I do not know how you did it, but there were two times in her life that you took my place, body, mind, and spirit. You were there and I was here."

"None of this is possible," Thorin scoffed rubbing the furrow between his eyes. Even as he said the words, he doubted the truth of them. He remembered being with Kávi, holding her when she needed him. Otherwise he saw her in his dreams, where she was out of his reach, but he could watch her and adore her from afar. The last time he held her, she was twelve, and ill beyond any measure known to Dwarfkind. Few who contracted Morgulic Plague ever survived, Kávi was very lucky to be alive, Thorin knew this all too well. Since then he only dreamed of her. He wondered what she looked like now, did her hair grow back, were her eyes still flecked with gold, or did she look like the Golden Siren who haunted his dreams.

Vigdis watched him, her eyes looking through him, unnerving him. "Do you have the scroll I wrote for you? The one that tells of The Curse of the Severed Soul?"

"Aye, I have it," Thorin said slowly, it was locked in a drawer in his study at his Manor in Belegost Village. It showed up years ago when he was sick with fever, the same fever that nearly killed Kávi. When he asked the maids who left the sealed scroll for him, the maids assured him that no one but the ancient maid entered the room during his absence. It spoke of the One of Severed Soul, a tale that was passed down in legend among the royal family of Durin.

"There was a prophecy written long ago about a Dwarrowdam cursed with a severed soul, who masters the axe, the sword, and the arrow. Find the scroll, read it," Vigdis advised him, her sharp teeth glinting savagely in the flickering light. "Kávi has mastered all three. She must be found and you must take her with you."

"I cannot take a Dam with me on a quest," Thorin said every ounce of him dismissed the idea outright. A woman could not travel with them, he would not willingly put some young lass in danger.

"Then you sentence your last hope to her death," Vigdis said quietly, her voice was low and scratchy. "Someone in Queen Ami's employ has attempted to assassinate Kávi thrice already. My Princess may not survive another attempt, especially if one of her soul mates is not there to protect her."

"Why should I care if she lives or dies? Who is she to me?" Thorin growled lowly. His heart was feeling low in his stomach, he felt empty inside, and fear for the young princess Kávi filled him. It was early January the coldest month of winter, the snows were thick, and the bay was filled with ice flows and predators from the north seas.

"Because she is the only Dwarrowdam alive, who can fulfill your needs," Vigdis smiled serenely her sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight, she stood before him and bowed low once again. A show of respect. Her next words hit him hard in the solar plexus, "You do grow weary of watching your nephews with the women of Men, do you not? You want a Dwarrowdam, My King, one who can bear your heirs and fulfill your desires. Kávi can do that."

* * *

Kíli was the first one up and he decided to get a head start on scouting the surrounding area for the missing maid. This morning was warmer than the past few as the sun broke over the horizon. He and his Company had been up and down the shores of the Gulf for weeks, watching for any sign of a dwarrowdam, living or dead. His men were having a hard enough time of it, and they had supplies and ponies to carry them. He had his doubts that such a woman, even a hardy dwarf woman, could have survived being washed overboard, much less making it to shore and managing to survive in the deep winter cold for weeks on end. That was until he found the camp.

It was well placed beside a quickly flowing stream, which was ice covered, but Kíli found evidence of someone breaking through the ice and snow for the fresh glacial water that ran underneath. There was a small latrine dug a short ways away on the opposite side of the camp. The only real indication that it was, in fact, a camp site was the small fire pit. He almost missed the bed area entirely. There was a shallow pit dug into the base of a thick pine tree with a small scaffold of branches and rushes from the beach far below layered overtop. Inside was a nest of soft rushes and grasses that could be found along the coast as well as some recently skinned furs that were not quite properly tanned, but they would suffice in a time of desperation. The hides were still quite salvageable and could be turned into soft leather if one chose to do so.

Hidden within the bed area, he found a roughly hewn bow, some homemade arrows with stone chip arrowheads, and a small axe which was also roughly chipped from stone and wood as well as a few other cutting tools. Whoever made the camp, knew how to survive in the wild lands. They would not be too far away, not during such a deep cold. The fire was still smoldering but was well checked to keep from spreading and there were skins for holding food strung high up in the trees, hung by ropes made of long golden hair. The amount of hair used indicated that it was likely made from the hair of the dwarrowdam. All he knew about the girl was that she had blonde hair, brown eyes and that she spoke only Khuzdul. The hair loosely matched the description of the maid he was searching for it was more gold than blonde.

It was a four day walk to Ered Luin and a two days ride on a pony. If this was the camp of the maid, he wanted to collect her and take her back to Thorin's Halls and her Queen, who was in residence in the royal house, the sooner, the better. He wanted to speak to his brother and uncle about their upcoming quest, as well as figure out how to broach the subject with his mother.

Kíli searched the trails around the camp for signs of recent activity and found only one path that showed any wear. A mere broken branch was the only indication of recent passage. Kíli nocked an arrow in his bow and followed the path, ready for any danger. The forest was serene, the air was cold but calm, winter birds called out to each other overhead ignoring Kíli as he tread quietly up the path. Kíli followed the path higher and higher and deeper into the forest, there was a river running somewhere higher up the path, he could hear the muffled trickling sounds through the quiet of the woodland.

There were several small switchbacks carved into the side of the mountain as the trail cleaved steeply upward. The trail was likely made by local animals but according to the bare footprints he found in the snow that covered this part of the path, the maid had crossed this way recently. Finally, the path widened and evened out, opening into a small plateau, it was a small niche carved into the side of the mountain. It overlooked the surrounding area, Kíli could see all the way to the beach and watch over the campsite of his comrades, most of whom were still curled into their bedrolls. Lazy arses.

There was the sound of a splash some ways behind him and he turned toward the sound raising his bow towards it. There was a small creek trickling out of the side of the mountain and Kíli moved along it. There hidden within the recesses of the mountain was a shallow pool, it was protected from the weather, but ice was still beginning to form along the edges. A deep blue dress and a robe were draped over a nearby rock. The stone walls rose high above the pool, allowing only a small smattering of fine snow to float down to touch the rippling water. He followed the ripples to the far side of the pool. His arrow followed his eyes to where a golden-haired nymph was sitting on a large black boulder.

Honey colored eyes watched him carefully, a sultry smile graced her soft lips, her wet golden hair was cropped short to her shoulders, it was even shorter in the back, cut to her nape. She was the owner of the campsite below them. She sported no beard, there was no evidence of stubble so he knew she didn't shave it, it was rare to find a beardless dwarrowdam. Her skin was pale and yet she looked as though she shimmered with gold. His eyes followed her form, obviously a Dwarrow of some sort, wide at shoulder and hip, narrow in the waist. Her breasts were just larger than a handful, her nipples tipped in the soft pink of youth. If he were to guess her age, he would say she was around seventy, definitely younger than he was.

Her legs were splayed out on either side of the boulder, her lush pale body was arched back and her left hand was stretched down between her legs. Her thumb pressed lightly against her clit as she pumped two small fingers into and out of her rosy core. Kíli hardened instantly the sight and lowered his bow and arrow to his side, her smile grew as she watched him. He took two steps closer to the edge of the pool. Quick as a nymph, she slipped into the dark watery depths. Kíli nearly cried out in protest, wanting to see the seductive vision once again. For a moment, he thought he must have been hallucinating or dreaming, still tucked into his bedroll. It was the only explanation for what he saw, until moments later she began to rise slowly from the water.

Streams of water slid from her body like raindrops on a glass window. It dripped from the ends of her hair and onto her hard pink nipples. Her smile grew as Kíli's erection grew to the point of being a quite visible bulge in his breaches. The cold air caused her skin to turn to gooseflesh and her nipples to harden to tight points, but she did not seem to notice. Her hips swayed delectably as she sauntered out of the water.

Kíli could not hear anything over the pounding of his heart in his ears. She didn't stop at the river's edge as he expected her to. Instead, she walked right up to him and stopped only when her hard nipples brushed his chest. Her hand rose, brushed over his lips, ghosting across his chin, and along his jaw before she threaded her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She clenched her fist causing a sudden sensation of both pleasure and pain before she drew him down to her, claiming his lips with her own. Soft pink lips brushed over his, her clever tongue swept over his bottom lip before she nipped it with her sharp white teeth. He groaned and gave in. His gloved hands gripped her hips and pulled her against his raging erection as he opened his mouth for her.

He wasn't sure who was winning the battle for dominance. She seemed tentative and yet she plundered his mouth, exploring, and finding all the sensitive areas before her tongue tangled with his own. It was a dance they were doing, one that he thought he knew, but the steps were changing as they moved.

Kíli didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was on his back in the fresh snow, her hands gripping his hair as she hungrily devoured his mouth. His hands cupping her bottom as he held her against him. Her legs straddled his hips, her feet hooked under his thighs and she was grinding herself against his hard cock riding him out.

He could feel the layers of cloth between them and wanted them gone. As though she heard his wish she tore her mouth from his and wiggled her hips down over his thighs. Her fingers untangled from his hair and she caressed his face once again before she stroked roughly over his chest, going lower and lower until her fingers reached the laces on his breaches. He grabbed her hands in surprise, stopping her from freeing him. She met his eyes and one golden brow arched over bright amber coloured eyes, sparkling golden in the daylight.

She shook his hands off and stroked him through his breaches. He groaned and bucked his hips involuntarily, reaching for her. She grinned impishly and scooted farther back, swiftly untying his breaches and exposing him to the cold air. He didn't even notice the temperature change as she took him in her small hands and began to pump him. Stroking him from the base of his shaft and up over the ridge to the sensitive tip. Again and again she stroked him with one hand as the other gently massaged his sack.

"Mahal! God you are good!" Kíli husked as she stroked him. She stopped and left him for a moment. He whimpered at the loss of her skilled hands on him and he looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were open as she breathed as though winded, her eyes filled with obvious lust. She grabbed his right hand and pulled off his glove, she shimmied up his thighs until she was settled on his upper thighs. Turning his hand, she pulled it until he was cupping her. Her eyes spoke of her need and desire. He obeyed her unspoken command and his thumb brushed against her hidden jewel. She arched sweetly as he rolled again around her clit, a soft guttural moan escaped her lips.

"More," she whispered as she took his hard cock into her hands and stroked him again. He slipped a finger inside her and found her already wet, but quite tight. She sighed delightfully and arched her back, setting a slow pace rocking her hips on his hand. The back of his hand put pressure on his balls and her fingers curled around his hard shaft, one hand around the base, the other stroking the head and small teardrop opening. He watched her rocking against him, her breasts perked and bounced slightly with every stroke, her honeyed eyes unfocused and filled with lust.

He pulled out his finger and when she growled a warning at him he chuckled darkly before sliding two fingers back in, stretching her. Her growl changed to contentment and she picked up her pace. He could smell her arousal on her, it was so heady and full bodied. They worked each other into a frenzy, he wanted to sink into her but she was in control.

"I want inside of you, my love," He whispered as she stroked him. Lifting a bead of pre-cum from his head and onto her fingertip she pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I am sorry, my beautiful mate, but it is not the time for that yet," Her voice was like sweet whisky, soft, hot, and sultry. Her Khuzdul was accented but clear, it held a softer lilt to it than what he heard on a daily basis.

He pulled his fingers back out and she met his eyes, her hands stalling on him, she tightened her grip at his base to the point of pain. His erection swelled in her grip and he jerked in her hand. "Do not stop, we can please each other manually until it is time."

He pressed three fingers into her hot wet depths, stretching her walls once again, pumping roughly in retaliation. She moaned in response and began to stroke him hard and fast, as her eyelids fluttered closed. He pumped his fingers deeper and deeper in and out of her, his thumb keeping time and stroking her sweet little clit. The back of his hand building pressure in his scrotum, her hands stroking hard and fast, they worked together to reach for completion.

He could feel her walls start to tighten around his fingers, then as she started to pulse a low moan of pleasure rose from her throat as she gave into the throes of her orgasm. Her juices flowed, wetting his already moist fingers. She continued to stroke him, her hand sliding up and over his sensitive head then back down to his base. Her other hand moved to dig her fingers into his hip, her nails were just long enough to cut into his skin giving him a small dose of pain as she stroked him hard, again and again she drove him until he could not hold back any longer. His guttural cry cut the air as streams of hot milky semen shot up onto his coat and over his bare abdomen. He watched her intently as she leaned over him and licked away the remnants of his seed from both his skin and his clothing. When she was done, he sat up underneath her and pulled her roughly against him for a kiss, tasting himself on her sweet lips.

"I want you," He whispered as he broke his kiss, feeling her moist heat against his already growing erection. Just feeling her against him was turning him on and he was hard again within minutes. He kissed her again and again. "I want all of you, I want to know you in every way."

She moaned against his soft kisses, "Soon my love, soon you will know me, but first we must find the others."

"What others? Who are you?" Kíli growled in desperation, as she started to rise. He was not pleased, he needed to fuck her and she was teasing him with just a taste. He pulled her roughly back down against him, making her feel what she was doing to him. He knew she was affected as deeply as he was when she sighed and leaned into him.

"I am Kávi, I am your One," she whispered. Nipping him on the neck, bucking her hips against him, making him shudder with need, "and you are One of Mine."

"Please Kávi," He groaned against her ear, "Let me fuck you."

"No, my love, I cannot let that happen yet," Kávi smiled softly, pulling away to meet his eyes, hers were filled with humor. "I don't even know your name."

He looked at her with sudden shock. She claimed him, named him as hers, performed a sexual act with him, and didn't even know his name. "I am Kíli, son of Sevrin. Now can I fuck you?"

"No love, not until I claim the others." She licked his lips and kissed him gently before she stood and sauntered to where her clothes hung. Her back was presented to him, across it was a tattoo. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was metallic. Gold, silver and black, the tattoo was of Durin's crest, a shiny metallic gold sword and axe crossed her back with an arrow pointing toward the sky in front of it. It was intricate, unlike any tattoo he ever saw in all his years.

On her left shoulder just to the left of her heart was a scar, star shaped and puckered, like an arrow wound. Another scar crossed her left hip, from the prominent bone going diagonally back and down over the muscular flesh of her left butt cheek. There was no deformity to the muscle so Kíli knew that it was only a flesh wound, but it still pained him to think of her being so severely hurt as to leave such scars. Both were old and pale, silver white against the gold of her gilded flesh.

She picked up the cloth that hung over the bushes and pulled the garment over her head, letting it fall around her. No chemise, no pantalets, no undergarments of any kind, only the deep blue dress that covered her from throat to toe, chaste and angelic. Over top she shrugged into a long thin robe. Her feet remained bare.

"Where are your shoes Kávi?" Kíli asked as he tucked himself back into his breeches and rearranged his clothes. He wondered why it didn't faze him that she said she was his One. He heard her say the words and knew that she was right. He was bothered more by the other words. He was One of hers. He had to share her? There were only two in the world he would ever share a woman with.

"They are in the ocean," She said softly. It took him a moment to remember that she was talking about her footwear. Kíli watched as she pulled something out of her pocket, when she turned back Kávi held up the bead and looked at him in question. Kíli nodded and within moments her bead was at the end of a braid hanging just behind his ear, then she took his hand and led him to the trailhead. He looked down at her red toes and the raw footpads. She gave a surprised shriek as he swept her into his arms and carried her back down to her camp. She was small and light.

He could feel the iciness of her flesh, the goose bumps that peppered her skin. How did he not notice the pale tint to her skin? He wondered how she could not feel the cold through her thin clothing. It didn't matter that Dwarves were quite resilient against both extreme cold and intense heat. It was mid-winter and the temperature was well below freezing. Yet she went swimming in a glacial pool, walked around bare footed, and made love to him without notice of the temperature. Now that she was in his arms she was curled into him, as though seeking warmth. Once back in her camp he set her down by her fire pit, but he kept his arms around her.

"Is there anything you need from here?" Kíli asked looking around.

"Only my rope," Kávi said wiggling out of his arms. She unhooked her food bag and let it and the rope of hair fall to the ground.

Kíli looked into the little nest and remembered the pelts, there were two deer pelts and several rabbit pelts. "What about the pelts, do you want to take the hides in to be tanned? You could have new shoes made from them, there looks to be enough for a proper jacket."

She looked at him and shrugged as she coiled her rope, wrapping it around her waist. He gathered them for her and then carried them to his pony. Kíli rummaged in his saddlebag for his spare socks, pulling them out and setting them on the saddle before he strapped her food bag and the pelts into place with the rest of his gear. He grabbed the socks and knelt before her. Her golden brow arched in curiosity as he held the sock for her to put on. She raised her foot and he quickly maneuvered the thick grey wool over her bare foot and up her calf, then he did the same with the other foot.

He picked her up and carried her to the pony and settled her on top. He put out the fire before he swung himself up into the saddle behind her. He pulled out his heavy winter cloak and Kíli wrapped it around both of them, sharing his body heat with her. She leaned into him as he curled his arms around her to take the reins and keep her from falling off the pony.

It didn't take long to join the others. Most of them were just rousing from their sleep, and upon seeing him with the little dwarrowdam a happy cry went up and they readied to make the trip home. As they rode, the walking gait of the pony created a natural rocking motion, her ass stroked him through their layers of clothing until his cock was once again hard. He was getting closer and closer to coming in his pants, but Kíli didn't care. He reveled in the feel of her ass slapping into him as they rode the pony together, the friction of the cloth between them was a sweet and painful torture. With all of his actions hidden by the thick fur-lined cloak, he felt free to touch his One. He loosened the arm he had around her waist, pulled open the folds of her robe, and explored her form through her dress. His fingers spanned her waist, his thumb brushing the underside of her breasts. She eased back against him and he felt the tight folds of her robe fall away as she opened the garment, giving him greater access to explore her body.

Apparently she was open to all touching except for actual intercourse. She made no attempt to stop him as Kíli brushed over her breast, his thumb and finger pinching her nipples through the fabric. She gasped softly and pressed her bottom into his erection as he rode behind her, causing even more friction between them. Plucking, strumming and pinching, he continued his abuse of her left breast until her entire body was tense from the ministrations. He moved his hand to the other breast and started all over again, back and forth he played with her nipples until she begged him to move on.

"Please Kíli. I need you to touch me." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't catch her words, "I need you to stroke my clit, make me come like you did before."

"So outspoken for a maid, are you a virgin Kávi?" Kíli asked seductively. By all evidence of her actions, he figured that she was not and was actually quite an experienced lover. Accepting her invitation his hand stroked lower, his fingers strumming over her mound and into the small crevasse he created in the fabric of her dress. The friction of his fingers against her was getting to her. He could tell because her hips bucked against his, her round ass stroking against his hard dick, and she mewled softly with need. He pinched her roughly when she didn't answer, and she surprised him by keening softly and arching back against him. He made his voice commanding when he said, "Answer me Kávi, don't make me ask twice."

"Yes," she growled, she seemed irritated by the need to converse, "but my maidenhead was broken long ago, when I was bucked off a pony I was training."

"A virgin who likes manual stimulation," Kíli hummed against her throat, her breath caught and he could feel her pulse under his lips. In response, he felt her wriggle in front of him and the fabric under his exploring fingers became looser and looser until she pulled the fabric up and out from under his hand. He cursed himself for putting his glove back on, he looked at the maid in his arms and ordered forcefully, "Take off my glove."

He kept his eyes on the pony and the path as she complied immediately and pulled his glove off finger by finger, when she was done he took the leather glove and tucked it into his coat pocket. He dropped his hand to her knee and began to knead the muscles, making soft circles with his thumb and fingers as he slowly made his way up her thigh. The moment his cold hand spread over her heated center she leaned back against him and moaned softly.

He kept her pinned against him as they rode, letting the motion of the pony do most of the work. Like before he started with one finger, reveling in how tight she was, and how quickly she became wet under his touch. Stroking his digit in and out, he kept a steady rhythm and worked her slowly. It was not long before she was pleading with him again, "Please, Kíli, faster and harder, I want to come now."

"No, Kávi love, this time I am in control and I want to go slow," Kíli whispered against her ear. He ran his thumb up and over her clit and then began making tortuously slow circles, causing her hips to grind against his. He glanced down at her, her bottom lip was gripped between her sharp white teeth. She looked like passion, pleasure, and lust. He was tempted to give her what she wanted just so he could watch her break, but he knew that he could make her orgasm more fulfilling if he drew it out. "We are but half way back to The Grey Havens, I want to enjoy the ride."

"We will find the others there?" she asked him her voice simpering with her need of him. He added a second finger to the first, stroking steadily, stretching her, exploring her, seeking her most sensitive spot, enjoying the way her breath was becoming ragged with need.

"How many others Kávi? I don't know if I want to share you," he said stroking her slowly. Feeling the round cheeks of her ass cup against his cock, stroking him through the layers of clothing. The gait of the pony gave him a natural rhythm that he could match to what he was doing to her.

"It is not sharing, Kíli, they will be part of you too," Kávi whispered, hedging away from the answer. Her breath caught as he slammed his fingers in deep and hard, a punishment of sorts. She bucked against him and whimpered, "I-I need two more to be complete."

"Two more," He growled as he harshly added a third finger. She moaned loudly, he no longer cared if the others in his company heard her. If anything they would think that she was saddle sore and tired, needing a break already. He pumped his fingers harder and faster, setting a more punishing pace for her. He was jealous. He was not used to the feeling, having shared women before, human women, never a Dwarrowdam. The idea of jealousy was foreign to him. Yet he was not keen on sharing Kávi with anyone. He could feel her start to break and he eased up, using his hand to stroke her, staying away from her sensitive clit. Knowing if he even touched it she would come.

"Kíli, please!" she whimpered as he continued with his slow punishment, "You will understand when we find them."

That was the last straw, he didn't want to share, and he did not care to understand. He wanted to hear her yelp in pain so he drove the fourth finger home and immediately she gave way to her orgasm, her inner walls pulsating against him, her juices flowing and weeping from her core. There was no pained cry, only a soft keening whimper as her body reacted to the pain he inflicted on her. She was like him, she was made for him, for his needs and desires. He looked down at her, her eyelashes fluttering against her skin, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out, her head thrown back. The cropped angled fringe of her hair curled around her neck and face, clinging to the soft sheen of perspiration on her flesh. So beautiful. When the tension from her release eased from her core, he pulled his fingers out and brought a finger to his mouth, tasting her for the first time.

"You are delicious and I want to taste you properly Kávi," he whispered in her ear making her shudder against him. He was not sure what game they were playing, but thus far it was certainly a satisfying one. He held his fingers to her mouth and one by one she licked and sucked him until his fingers and thumb were cleaned off. The sensuality of the act combined with the friction of her ass stroking him nearly brought on his own release. But it was not enough, he needed more from her before he could be satisfied. It wasn't until she bit him, drawing blood from his middle finger that he reached orgasm. How could she possibly have known? The horse began to prance under them as it received mixed signals from its master. It took a moment to regain control, of himself, as well as his pony. "Do you like pain Kávi? How far will you let me go before I break you?"

"I don't understand it Kíli," Kávi whispered softly as she adjusted her dress and robe around her body, doing her best under the concealment of the cloak. "I don't like pain generally. What you do is new to me, it is intense and piercing, yet pleasurable at the same time. Do you need it? To see me in pain to find pleasure?"

"Nay Kávi, that is only part of it," Kíli confided softly, nipping at her earlobe. "I need to feel pain during sex, I need you to do as you did, and then some. There will be times that I will ask you to cut me Kávi, can you do that?"

She was silent for a very long time and Kíli worried that she would not be able to please him as he needed her to. Finally she promised him, "As long as you do not come to true harm, I can do what you need me to Kíli, I am not afraid of blood."

It was a few hours later that they made it to the Grey Havens. The Dwarrow tents were long gone, Kávi's people were all moved into the Belegost Dwarrowhold. Kíli knew that Thorin planned to have the people cohabiting with the Durin residents until new Dwarrowhalls could be built. Without the tents, Kíli had no choice but to bargain for rooms at a wayfarer inn on the outskirts of the village run by a human man. There were nowhere near enough rooms for all of them so he knew that they would need to double up. The only one who would have their own room was Kávi, he could not allow her to sleep in a room with the Dwarves. Kíli gave her a key and then led her into the main hall where they could eat.

They were boisterous and loud, happy to finally be back in civilization after weeks on the trail. Everyone was laughing singing and having a great time, all but Kávi, who merely watched with large golden eyes. Never before had she seen Men or Elves, she had never stayed in an Inn or had her meals in a Common Room. Everything about this village was new and terrifying for Kávi. Kíli was attentive and stayed with her, only partaking in a few pints of ale while his company reveled in their night of freedom. As the night wore on the dwarves grew more and more tipsy, the men were even more so, and several times Kávi was approached by males who seemed altogether too forward. They spoke a language that was familiar, but she had never spoken it. She blinked in confusion as memories of another time and place flooded her mind. The language was distinctly similar to one she once used, but there were some words that she didn't understand. Kíli answered for her, not realizing that she understood the gist of the conversation. The men didn't like the answer that Kíli gave them, but they did return to their seats.

It troubled her that these men would single her out in a room that had several beautiful Women of Men. Why they approached Kíli as though she might be for sale. Kávi stewed in troubled silence as they ate their meager undercooked dinner, she considered going to her room to fetch the rabbit she cooked over her fire the night before.

It was much later as their plates were being taken away that Kíli told Kávi that he needed to use the privy. He warned her to stay in her seat with the dwarves and that he would be right back. Kávi had no intention of leaving the safety of the group but as soon as he was gone the three men returned. They were talking in a cajoling manner as if they were trying to convince her of something and she protested their advances vocally in Khuzdul. She tried again in heavily accented Tongue of Man, but they didn't seem to understand that either. In vain she tried to make them understand that she was not interested in them or anything they wanted from her. They ignored her and hauled her bodily out of her chair and pulled her towards the stairs.

Kávi attacked, she might not have a weapon, but she did have her hands and feet, she would not go with these men willingly. Tearing her arm from one of her kidnappers, Kávi elbowed him in his belly making him double over in pain. Then using the same elbow she brought it down hard on his back and knocked the winded man to his knees. The second man tightened his grip and Kávi turned in rage, punching him hard in the solar plexus with all of her might. He stumbled backward into the table of Dwarves making a cry go up. The first man grabbed her ankles and pulled. She dropped to the floor with a pained gasp and he pulled her roughly towards him, his dirty fingernails digging into her flesh.

Kávi kicked at his face with her free foot, dislodging him and rolled to her knees, she ran for the stairs and the safety of her chamber. She got two steps up the staircase when she felt a hand hook into the back of her dress and pull. Kávi screamed as she was catapulted back into the hall under the momentum of the attack and she landed hard on her bottom, the third man standing over her. He came at her swiftly and she swung her clenched fist hitting him hard in the knee, the man went down with and anguished cry. She groaned as she rose and looked around, the common room was filled with brawling Dwarves, Elves and Men. There was only one escape route and that was outside. She climbed to her feet and ran through the doors and into the hard packed dirt street. Her attackers were close behind her and Kávi needed to find a place to hide. She was small, barely scraping five feet tall, so she knew that if she found a small space she would be able to hide from them.

Running hard, she ducked into an alley and then through another one, weaving through the city until she found a small space in the back of a forge. She could feel the scrape of blades against her arms and legs, cutting into the cloth as she crawled through a stack of materials into the darkness. Kávi held her breath as the men ran by searching for her, a passel of dwarves followed them calling out her name. Kíli wasn't with them and Kávi was terrified, she remained as still as she could. Finally, silence fell and Kávi felt it was safe to leave her corner. She was carefully crawling past a set of slightly rusted daggers when the guard dog spotted her and started to bark at the dark corner where she hid. The men turned in her direction with leers upon their faces. One of them grabbed her by the hair on the top of her head, hauling her out of the darkness. She felt the rusty metal blades scrape into her flesh as she was pulled free from her hiding spot.

Reaching into the pile of metal she grabbed the handle of the nearest weapon as they pulled her into the light. It was the heaviest weapon she ever wielded, but it was something to defend herself with. She swung hard at the nearest man, catching him hard in the face. The heavy flat end of the mattock slammed hard into him, crushing the hard bones on the side of his head. His blood sprayed over her and the other two men. His grip tightened in death as he fell away and pulled her to the ground on top of him. She struggled to break his grip as the other two men launched themselves at her. She was disarmed within moments before being pulled away from the dead man.

Kávi screamed and the second man clapped his hand over her mouth, cutting off the sound. They growled a command at her, but she was too terrified to listen to what they were saying, she didn't care. She just wanted to escape, to flee. She reached for Hakhd but the dagger wasn't there, there was no belt, no scabbard, no knife. For the hundredth time she cursed herself. Why in the name of Mahal did she take it off? How could she have been so dense? 'Why is this happening?' she thought desperately. She twisted to try to reach one of the rusty blades behind her, but they were far out of reach as they dragged her into the open road. She could feel the damp of the earth beneath her and the scrape of the stones through the cloth of her dress. Her fingernails dug into the ground as she scrambled to get away. The men just laughed at her efforts. The first man pinned her struggling form to the ground as the second pushed up the skirts of her dress. The dog was still creating a great racket, and Kávi was still kicking and struggling against her attackers. Finally, the dirty hand left her mouth and Kávi screamed as loud as she could.

"Kíli!" She screamed again and again as she tried to fight her way out of the grip of the large men. Suddenly they were gone, but it was not Kíli who held knives to the throats of the men. Two tall Elves held her attackers, and a tall Elf Maiden knelt in front of her speaking softly in the language of Men. After what just transpired, there was no way she was going to trust anyone but Kíli. Kávi backed away in fear. She wanted Kíli, she wanted to feel safe again. She crawled quickly back into the small black space amongst the rusty blades and curled into a ball. She fought desperately not to cry, not to make a single sound.

"Kávi!" Kíli screamed as he turned the corner with his company of dwarves in hot pursuit and found the trio of Elves and the captured pair of men. The Elf Maid was talking softly to someone or something in the dark corner. "Kávi?"

"Master Dwarf, are you by chance looking for a female with golden hair?" The tall blonde Elf asked him as he approached them.

"I am, she is my betrothed," Kíli looked into the dark corner where the She Elf was still holding out her hand. "My men tell me that she was attacked and that she ran from her attackers."

"That is them Kíli," Orin spat as he looked at the two men, "They are the ones that were after Lady Kávi!"

"She was able to kill the one, but looks like she was overpowered by the others," The dark haired elf told them.

Kíli approached the She Elf and looked into the dark corner. Sure enough Kávi was within, holding her knees to her chest, silent sobs wracking her body. The She Elf looked sideways at him and whispered softly, "She does not listen Master Dwarf, I have assured her that she is safe, but she ignores everything I say."

"She does not speak Common Tongue My Lady. Kávi is one of the Angligarian Dwarrows that came in on the long ships," Kíli replied before kneeling beside the Elf Maid and held his arms out to Kávi. He spoke in Khuzdul, his voice was more of a command than a request, "Come out now Kávi, it is safe, these men will be dealt with by the Elves."

Kávi launched herself into Kíli's arms, wrapping hers around him tightly. Her dress was torn in several places, she was bleeding from cuts and scrapes all over her arms and legs, and she was shaking like a leaf. Kíli pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Don't leave me Kíli, please don't leave me again."

"I have you, you are safe," Kíli assured her as he stroked her back.

"She is a harlot! Look at her! Her hair is shorn and that bastard would not let us have her!" One of the men protested in rage as he struggled against the dark haired Elf.

"Since when has shorn hair been a sign of dishonor among men?" The Elf asked in return. Only Elves and Dwarves took such pride in their hair.

"She is no whore!" Orin yelled from the group of Dwarves who move to surround their prince and his beloved. "She is a princess from another realm, a Shieldmaiden! It was bravery that caused her to cut her hair!"

The other man told a different story, "Some dwarf woman said she would pay us if we offed the girl with golden hair and eyes!"

"Who is she? The dwarf woman," the dark-haired Elf asked, "if you cannot name her, describe her."

"She refused to give us her name," The second man said with a sneer, "Even as we fucked her."

"I swear it we asked," The first man said when the Elves looked on in disbelief. "The dwarf male that she was with would not translate her name for us. His words were, 'She says you have no need for her name.' The dwarf watched as we took turns fucking the horny bitch. We've seen the dwarf before, one of those red haired beasts to the south, goes by the name Hern."

"Mahal, not him again! Never has there been a greedier dwarf, he should be exiled like a Petty Dwarf." Orin shared a look with Kíli. That dwarf would sell his own mother if it meant gold in his pockets.

"No point Master Dwarf," the blond Elf said looking at the group around them, "Hern was killed two weeks back, master Oin identified his body."

"The woman, what did she look like?" Kíli asked looking at the men. He did not like the way this was playing out. All of their clues were being tied off, neatly and coldly. This was executed by an expert, one who did not want to be discovered. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was Angligarian, otherwise she would not have required a translator.

"I don't know, some short Dwarf Bitch, she said we could take our payment out of her body since her hair and skin were made of gold." The second man told them.

The first man changed his tune and his story as he joined his friend, "Not as young as this one, nearly as beautiful but with too much facial hair, good in the sack though. She was shorter than this one with long brown hair and brown eyes."

Kávi listened to the exchange with growing fear, twice within weeks her assassin tried to kill her, why after all these years? Who? Who wanted her dead? She knew why, that was a question she never needed to ask. She was cursed and many of her people believed that if they killed her, the curse would also die. Others wanted to cure her Severed Soul by forcing her into a singular union. She knew that neither would work, there was only one way to end the Curse and to do that she needed to find her Three soul mates.

Kíli had heard enough and so apparently had the Elves, who hauled their captives into the city to be dealt with come the morning. Kíli picked up Kávi and carried her from the forge, through the village and back into the Inn, taking her immediately into her room. She refused to allow him to leave her, or to touch her wounds, she held him tight not letting go. Even in her sleep her grip was like a vice and he was forced to stay with her through the night. Orin remained at the door for the first part of the night and his younger brother Borin stayed for the rest. Kíli slept fitfully as he realized that this had been an attempt on his One's life. She was in grave danger.

He was up early the following morning to press official charges on Kávi's attackers and to listen to the full statements of the Men before he returned to Kávi. Cirdan himself intervened and assured Kíli that the men would have justice dealt to them after a thorough investigation was completed. She was dressed and waiting in the common room of the inn surrounded by his company of Dwarves. They were extremely protective of her now, especially after the attack the night before.

The moment she saw Kíli arrive she was able to calm down, her racing heart slowed and she could breathe again. After the events of the night before, she didn't feel comfortable being away from him. Even surrounded by his company of dwarves, she did not feel safe. He didn't say much to her until they were on the pony and back on the road to Kíli's home.

"Tell me about your home Kíli, what is it like, do you have any family?" Kávi asked quietly after she settled comfortably against Kíli.

"Aye, I live with my mother and brother in my Uncle's home. Thorin is the King of Durin's Folk," Kíli answered her.

"What happened to your father?" She whispered the question, as though afraid to ask. The familiar name Thorin whispered through her mind, and she furrowed her brow as she tried to recall from where she remembered it.

"He died when I was nine, during an Orc attack," Kíli spoke quietly as well. The rest of his company knew of the incident, but they didn't know the details. "We were out on the trail together, it was my first hunting trip, he was teaching me how to use the bow. We bagged a large buck and were on our way back to Belegost Dwarrowhold when we were attacked on the trail. He only ever carried his swords, no other weapons, and they disarmed him as Fíli and I hid under some brush and fallen trees. He – he didn't last long after that."

"I am sorry Kíli," Kávi whispered sadly. He was so young when his father died, he barely got any time with him at all.

"What happened to your family Kávi?" Kíli asked with genuine curiosity. He heard the rumors and the tales from the Angligarian Dwarrows, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"My sisters died during childbirth. I was only six at the time and twins are rare among Angligarian Dwarrows, very few of them live longer than a week outside of the womb, if they are birthed alive at all," Kávi told him softly. Then she thought of her mother and her father. "My parents sacrificed their lives to keep me alive. I was twenty when my mother died and my father died when I was twenty-five. I carry scars that remind me of their sacrifice. There is one on my shoulder blade, from an arrow, and another on my hip from a dagger."

The day's ride was long and uneventful, they stopped only once for a short lunch and to feed and water the ponies. With the company being as watchful and observant as they were, Kíli could only hold his Kávi in his arms as they made their way to Ered Luin. Kávi didn't once complain as they rode. She barely even spoke and when she did it was to apologize, "I am sorry Kíli, I should have fought harder, I should have thought to take one of those weapons."

"You did nothing wrong Kávi, you did not come to harm, you held them off until help came," Kíli told her with a frown. If anything, it was his fault. He knew what those men wanted, he knew that they were drunk. He also knew that Kávi still did not know why they attacked her since they were speaking in Common Tongue. He needed to talk to his Uncle and quickly, "It was not your fault."

She tried to protest and Kíli tilted her head up and kissed her hard on the lips, stilling her voice. There was a couple of catcalls from the company and Kávi blushed fiercely. It was one thing to play quietly, hidden away under a cloak, but public affection was deeply scorned by her people. She didn't understand why it was so, but she remembered how cold and aloof her mother and father acted towards each other in public.

"Kíli-," She started once he released her mouth, only to be kissed into silence once again. They continued on, Kíli held her against his warm body his presence holding the shivers of fear at bay. She knew that Kíli spoke to the Elves, she knew that they had more answers as to why she was attacked, but he was not sharing them with her. It bode ill in her mind.

It was twilight before they finally made it into the city of dwarves in the Blue Mountains. The company went their separate ways after Kíli dismissed them and he made his way to Thorin's Manor, his uncle's home, their family home. He called out to several of his friends who were going about their business, speaking mostly in Common Tongue was he went. Before they even reached the private road that led to Thorin's manner, he knew that Thorin was in Bree and Fíli was not yet returned to the village. There was a great deal of news to be heard on the streets, much of it good news on how well the Angligar Dwarrows were settling in. He watched as the Angligar people seemed to intermingle with the Durin Folk, they were slightly tentative and were fairly quiet folk, but they fit in well with the local population.

Several of the new arrivals were lingering in the streets and the moment they saw Kávi atop the pony, a cry went up. "It is Kávi! Kávi Kidzul lives!"

The murmur rose and spread until almost every Dwarrow and Dwarrowdam in the vicinity was crowded forward, pressing against them to the point that they could no longer move forward. Kávi looked down into the crowd, a happy smile spread across her face. She took the hand of one of the older women, "Lusia! Tell me, have all the ships arrived, is everyone safe?"

"Yes Miss, but there are rumors that Queen Ami tried again to kill you," Lusia answered looking up at her queen. She had light brown hair and pale green eyes, she was older than Kávi, Kíli guessed her to be around the same age as his mother. "She stays in the main palace so that King Thorin of Durin's Folk can watch her. Is that where you go?"

"Aye, it is where I go," Kávi said looking up at Kíli for confirmation. He nodded once. "I assure you Lusia it is not Ami who wants me dead. Regardless of how well we get along, I cannot believe that my Mother's sister would want me dead."

"Are you certain My Lady?" Lusia's eyes were filled with fear and murmurs rose from the crowd as they gathered for their princess.

"Kíli will not let any harm come to me," Kávi promised them as Kíli held her closer when the crowd shuffled around them. More than half of the crowd had brown hair and half of those had brown eyes. Kávi was under threat of some woman with the description of half of the Angligarian society. The other half seemed to have black hair and grey or green eyes. Only the extremely aged had lighter hair. Kávi stood out in the crowd of Angligarians.

Lusia still held her hand in her grasp, watching the couple carefully as a smile spread across her face, "He is One then?"

Kávi nodded but said nothing as the crowd murmured in positive response. "If you are still willing I will send for you once I am settled, I cannot imagine that Kíli's family has enough servants to manage the needs of my family."

"Mahal bless you Kávi Kidzul! I was afraid you would not ask. It would be my pleasure to serve you My Lady," Lusia said as a relieved smile spread across her face. "I will let Vigdis know that you have arrived."

"Thank you Lusia," Kávi nodded serenely and then looked at the curious crowd, "Go back to your tasks, go back to your families, the darkness will bring deep cold this night. We will gather soon, I swear it."

The crowd dispersed at her command and finally Kíli was able to nudge the pony to continue on. "Your people love you Kávi."

"They may admire me, revere me even, but they do not love me. For that they would have to know me. There are many who want me dead for the sake of fulfilling the curse, but it did not work in the past and it will not work in this life." Kávi returned softly.

"The men in the Greg Havens, they were ordered to kill you," Kíli murmured as he looked down at her in surprise.

"I know Kíli, I heard them. I understand the language of Men, Nun'êl knew how to speak it. I understand many of the words, but some are different, and I cannot speak them, it is foreign." They fell into silence for a long while and Kávi's curiosity was apparent as she looked around at the stone village that grew up out of the mountains. "You have a beautiful village Kíli. It reminds me of the Temple Village on Angligar."

Kíli looked around the city as though through her eyes. Thorin told them as they grew that Ered Luin was entirely different from Erebor. Here their homes were built outdoors, around the entrance to the mines. In Erebor the inside of the mountain was carved out as the dwarves delved deeper and deeper into the rock, to create vast chambers, apartments, and suites that housed everyone from the lowest sweeper, up to the king himself. Kíli remembered the stories his mother would tell him and his brother about their lost home. He very much desired to see it.

The stone manor rose out of the mountain terrain around them. The masons made the entire building from sturdy stone and thick slabs of marble carried down from the remains of the Belegost mine. The stone was carved with Thorin's royal insignia and the thick walls that surrounded the manor rose up protectively to keep outsiders where they belonged. The place was intimidating to most outsiders, but Kávi seemed unaffected by what she saw.

He threw his leg over the withers of his pony and dropped gracefully to the ground and caught Kávi as she followed him down. Then he handed the reins of his pony to a stable boy who ran out to greet them. He gave instructions for the pelts that he brought from Kávi's camp and for his own belongings to be cleaned immediately and sent to his chambers. He looked at the gooseflesh as the cold air hit Kávi's poorly covered body, as she rearranged her clothing he pulled off his cloak and wrapped it snugly around her.

"Don't tell anyone that you know Common Tongue, it is in your favour that they don't know, especially if you are in danger," Kíli said taking her hand. He led her up the long wide steps that led to the manor and into the main entrance. The buildings were made of marble and stone. The halls were lit with torches, candles, and lanterns, thick rugs covered the floors, tapestries of every color warmed the walls and covered the drafty windows. A massive hearth built into the center of the hall had a roaring fire within, one that never, ever was allowed to go out. They would be in time for supper and Kávi would need to bathe and be presented to the Queen of Angligar. He wondered who would be in attendance. Dís was the first to meet them, greeting Kíli with a wide smile.

"Mother," Kíli said, sweeping Dís into his arms for a kiss on each cheek. "You are keeping well?"

"Of course, you silly wretch, I have been worried about you, gone these past few weeks," Dís said as she grinned up at her son. She had ebony hair, soft silky side locks, feathery jaw silk and stunning blue eyes. Her face was still youthful despite being over one hundred and eighty years old. Like most dwarves, she would not show real age until she was deep into her two-hundreds. "What took you so long? You should have been back days ago."

"Nothing to worry about Mother, we were not gone for that long, and we brought her back alive," Kíli said with a grin. He wondered if he should mention that she was his One and then decided against it.

"Really? Where are you hiding her?" Dís asked in surprise looking around Kíli for the missing princess.

"Kávi, I would like you to meet my mother Dís," Kíli said drawing Kávi forward from the shadows of the doorway, "Mother this is our lost Princess, Kávi."

"Oh, my poor dear, what you have been through. Come, we shall find you some food and warm clothes," Dís said ushering Kávi forward. She took one look at the disheveled dwarrowdam before her she called for Bjalla. Kávi was immediately escorted into the baths as chambers were prepared for her. With only a singular uncertain glance at him, she allowed herself to be escorted away. Dís turned back to Kíli, "Did you come into trouble on the trails? She looks a fright."

"There was some trouble last night in the Grey Havens," Kíli answered with a frown, not sure if he should tell his mother about what happened. He really needed to talk to Thorin and let him know of the attack on the Princess. Kávi was in danger.

"So that is the maid that has caused the stir among the Angligarian's," Dís spoke in Common Tongue, Kíli quirked a brow. Usually, they spoke Khuzdul within the home. Then he realized that she was keeping their conversation private from their foreign guests, who did not speak any Common Tongue. It was not a question but a statement, as Dís looked thoughtfully in the direction the maiden was taken. "Pretty little thing, even without a beard she is quite beautiful like she has been painted with gold. I can see why there is jealousy amongst the ladies. What happened to her hair?"

"She cut it off and wove it into a rope," Kíli said looking in the direction Kávi was taken. She was taken to the family wing, he would have thought they would give her rooms in the guest wing, but no, one of his mother's own maids was caring for her. "From what I could see from her campsite, she used it to trap rabbits and was using it to keep her food storage away from predators. That Dwarrowdam knows how to survive in the wild and is willing to sacrifice to do it."

"It is odd that a Princess should have the skills and the knowledge to do so," Dís said her brow furrowing in deep thought.

"She is certainly different from any Princess or Lady I have ever met," Kíli said with a nod. He wondered what was so special about Kávi that she needed to be found with such urgency, other than the fact that she was stunning and apparently needed to find two more lovers.

Dís shook her head, "Thorin has ordered that Kávi is to remain under our protection, now that she is found. There have been attempts on her life and he wants her to be kept safe. Other than this meeting tonight and our formal dinners, Princess Kávi will remain segregated from the other Royal party. Thorin said we should protect her as one of our own."

"There was an attack on her in the Grey Havens, two men set to rape and murder her," Kíli said lowly to his mother. This was ill news. He wished he had known it before taking the rooms at the Inn. If he had known, he would have kept a better watch. He would have made sure that the Company was on high alert. "The men were paid by a Dwarrow Woman with brown hair and brown eyes, which was all they were willing to say before Lord Cirdan threw them into his dungeons."

"That is ill news indeed," Dís said with a shocked and concerned look, she glanced again at the entrance to the family wing. "Half the Angligarian population fits that description. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. According to Nori there were three attempts on her life including being pushed into the sea, this would make four."

"Mahal! Mother if I had only known, there would never have been a fourth! Why does Uncle keep these secrets, Fíli and I should have been told!" Kíli exclaimed and cursed under his breath.

"There are times that even I do not understand your uncle. We will not know until he returns from Bree, I don't expect him back until after the moon turns dark. Until then we will do our best to keep Kávi protected." Dís said gravely, a frown marred her lovely face and Kíli felt guilty for putting it there. "What better place to do so than in the family wing? Most of her belongings have already been delivered to the bridal suite."

"She is staying in the bridal suite?" Kíli said looking at his mother oddly. The bridal suite was adjoined to Thorin's near the end of the Family wing. Her room located directly across the hall from Fíli's room, which was adjoined to his room.

"Which is where she will stay until Thorin decides what to do with her," Dís smiled at her son. "Which he will be sure to do once he returns from Bree."

Thorin never told Kíli why she needed to be found, he was just told that she needed to be brought back to Ered Luin and brought before her Queen. Kíli only knew she was his One and she needed to be protected from whatever dangers followed her. He found his One and he wanted to tell his brother about the treasure he found, "Has Fíli returned from the other shore?"

"Not yet," Dís said with a small smile, knowing that Kíli would always want to see his brother before anyone else, they were so close. Always they shared everything. "Go prepare for dinner. I will ensure our fair maiden is taken well in hand."

* * *

Kávi was nervous. She looked around the large change room, which the maid assured her was for women only. There were candles and lanterns lighting the room, it had cedar benches and shelves for storage, there were cupboards filled with soaps, oils, lotions, washcloths and towels. The large hamper was near the door for the collection of soiled clothing and linens. A long counter top with a looking glass, where a lady could see her hair, lined one wall with soft benches to sit upon. Everything in the room was accented with the touches of gold including the bottles and jars that filled the cupboards. The room was one of splendor and they were only in the change room.

"My name is Bjalla, I am Lady Dís's personal maid, but I will assist you whilst you are in Thorin's Manor, my lady," The small red haired dwarrowdam smiled at her. She was petite, for a Dwarrow, several inches shorter than Kávi, and she had small breasts and narrow hips. Her beard was full and strung with beads and jewels, and her red hair curled in lush waves down past her bottom. Her hair was almost as long as Kávi's was when she cut it.

"Please call me Kávi," She looked at the maid with a small smile. "I am no lady."

"You speak better Khuzdul than your Queen and you carry yourself like a lady," Bjalla said returning her smile, "Therefore you are a lady and I will treat you as such. Besides I have already been told that you are a Princess. Come, let us get you cleaned and dressed."

"I suppose it depends who you talk to. My aunt says I am of the wild," Kávi hesitated for a long moment before she spoke again, "Thank you for your assistance Bjalla. It was very kind of Lady Dís to lend me your services."

"Lady Dís was adamant that I take care of you," Bjalla smiled proudly, "She wanted to ensure you are well taken care of until we can find you a maid of your own."

"I have a maid, her name is Lusia. I have known her my whole life. If it is no trouble, would it be possible to send for her?" Kávi asked softly. She looked at Bjalla hopefully. "It would ease my mind if-"

"Say no more Love," Bjalla smiled at her comfortingly, "I will speak to Lady Dís and we will have her brought to the Manor."

"Thank you Bjalla," Kávi nodded quietly.

Kávi unwrapped the golden rope of hair from her waist, the golden locks still twined tightly in a long twisting strand. She reminisced about the sacrifice she made in order to survive the wild. The hours she spent twisting the strands together to make long cords of twine before twisting the twine together, into a long rope many feet in length. She caught food with it, kept it safe in the trees when she was away from camp, she hung her clothes on it to dry when she cleaned them. So many tasks she accomplished with the strands of her hair, curling it all back into a long spool, she placed the long coil on the long countertop.

"Your hair! My lady! What happened to your hair?" Bjalla's eyes were wide with horror at the hack job that Kávi gave herself in order to make her rope. It was seen as a dishonor for a Dwarrowdam to have their hair cut, it usually meant that she was deemed unfit to be part of the Clan or it was a great loss of status.

"I had to cut it to make that rope, I didn't want to, but it needed to be done," Kávi whispered from lowering her gaze in shame. The maid looked at the rope of hair and her eyes widened in horror before she looked back at Kávi. "It was either that or I give in to death."

"Oh, My Dear! What you must have been through!" Bjalla gasped in horror. She could not imagine any of the Dwarrowdams surviving in the wild for weeks on end, fending for themselves. Taking in the damage to Kávi's clothes, the cuts and rends in the blue fabric, the blood that darkened the edges of the cuts. She noted the smudges of dirt and grime that covered and streaked her clothes and the skin that was showing. This poor maid had been through the Void and back.

Bjalla helped Kávi with her robes and Kávi bent to strip off Kíli's thick wool socks. Her feet were sore and more raw than she cared to admit. The cuts and scrapes that covered her arms and legs were becoming red and puffy. She almost regretted not allowing Kíli to see to them, she just didn't want him to see how bad the damage really was. Kávi knew that the bruises were going to be dark from where her attackers grabbed her and pinned her down. Kíli would have killed the other two men and Kávi refused to have that on her conscience, much less his. It was bad enough she killed one. She closed her eyes and sighed, there was no choice, she needed to be clean, she needed to get the foul stench of those men off of her body. She pulled off her dress and dropped it next to the wool socks, the streaks of dirt that soiled the fabric were nothing compared to the grime, dirt and blood that riddled her flesh.

Another maid came in with a pile of clean clothing for Kávi and she set it on the countertop next to Kávi's rope. She peered into the looking glass and met Kávi's eyes before she looked at her body. "My Lady! What in Durin's name happened to you?"

"It is nothing, I was attacked, but I was saved by some Elves and by Kíli," Kávi whispered lowering her eyes. She saw the damage in the mirror, it looked much worse than it was. Small cuts and scratches littered her arms and legs, luckily they were all superficial and only on her extremities. The maid nodded and returned to her task. Her dress and robe were gathered up to be cleaned and repaired, the maid who brought the new garments, was about to take them away but before she left Kávi called out to her, "Wait! Please wait! My beads, I need my beads."

Kávi searched the left pocket of her robe and pulled out a leather cord with the two remaining beads and an iron key. The beads were simple but lovely, Kávi knew this, she had fashioned them herself, made of tigers-eye stones with her name carved into them. These were for her mates chosen by Mahal. Kíli was One of Three. She placed them on the countertop with her rope of hair and turned to Bjalla who was watching her carefully.

"This way my lady, the bath is through here, it should be unoccupied for the time being." Bjalla led her through a doorway and down several steps into a massive room that looked to be built around several natural hot pools. There were two of them from what Kávi could see, natural basins in the ground that had long ago been carved out and lined with granite stones. The floor around them was also paved with granite, making the area level. The two pools were separated only by a massive wrought iron trellis that was adorned with crystals and jewels. The room was lit with small stone brassieres that stood in the corners and one at the end of each iron trellis.

Steam rose in the air making the room warm and inviting. She followed Bjalla towards the nearest pool and stepped down into the warm water. It prickled her skin and made her flesh tingle with the warmth of it. She eagerly waded to the center of the pool where the water lapped gently at the underside of her breasts and dunked herself under the water. When she resurfaced, she sighed in contentment. It was the first time in months that Kávi felt truly warm. After months on the cold sea and then weeks in the wild, it was nice to immerse herself in the warmth of the water.

Bjalla watched her charge carefully, Kávi had brushed off Nym's worry with an assurance, but Bjalla could see that the cuts and scrapes were becoming red and inflamed. There was only one thing for it, she would have to medicate the water so that the wounds would heal properly. She then went about adding softening oils and scents to the water to help ease Kávi's sore body. She could see the raw patches of flesh on the Princess's arms and legs, the places where she was scraped and scratched by the trees and bushes that she was living in. "Come to the edge I will help you wash and then we can come up with a few styles that will soften the damage done to your hair."

They spent an hour at the pool, washing and cleaning Kávi until her skin was pink, her hair and scalp free from the dirt and grime that dulled the bright lights in her golden hair. By the time she was finally clean, her flesh was fully pruned. When Kávi emerged, Bjalla wrapped her in a thick cloth and led her back into the changing room. There she could dress in the essential clothing of Dwarrowdams of Middle-Earth, pantalets, soft buckskin breeches, a long sleeved chemise, and a corset. Over top of these she would wear a thick jacket that ended just above the knees and flared like a dress. All of them were in shades of blue, Kávi's favorite color. Kávi looked at the garments for a long moment and then thought back to the simplicity of her dress.

"I am afraid you will have to help me with this too," Kávi said softly, looking at Bjalla who watched her like a young hawk. "We do not wear these things where I come from."

"Indeed, My Lady, your people do seem to prefer much simpler garments than we do. These are much warmer and more protective," Bjalla said as she helped her to dress in the foreign clothing. She took the time to explain the use and need for each garment and how to properly wear each one.

Kávi thought that while they were comfortable, there were too many layers. They were very manly, how was one to touch themselves if needed? Males could pull themselves out of their breaches, a woman could not. While Angligarians were very prudish in their public displays of affection, they were very amorous in private. There was nothing wrong with self-pleasuring and many of their people believed that it was best to know one's body intimately before entering into a relationship with another. For Dams, undergarments were only ever worn when the Moon Cycle was upon them.

While Kávi found herself missing her dress, she was amazed by how unrestricted her movements were. She could easily fight, hunt, or ride in these clothes. She tucked her cord with the key and the beads in her pocket for safekeeping, then wrapped the rope of hair around her waist and tied it end to end. She was not sure why she kept it. Kávi only knew that it was the right thing to do.

She sighed and looked into the glass to see the damage that she wreaked on her hair. Bjalla handed her a brush made of boar hair and Kávi began working out the knots. It didn't take long, there was not a lot left to work with. She sat on a small stool as Bjalla took a sharp razor and cleaned up the jagged edges of her hair. It still angled down from the severely shortened hair at her nape to the long ends under her chin, but the lines were even and less choppy, it was asymmetrical, but it suited Kávi's face. Kávi pulled on the ends, wishing they were longer, hoping that the loss of her hair didn't ruin her chances at finding her other two.

"It is pretty," Bjalla said with a nod of approval as they looked into the mirror together.

With that, they left the bathing room and Kávi was escorted to a large hall, she stiffened immediately upon seeing who was waiting within. The lady of the house, Dís, was in attendance as well as her Queen. Ami sneered at her, a small gleeful thing, as she took in the sight of Kávi's hair. Kávi stood proudly before the Angligarian Queen, meeting Ami's hard gaze she greeted the woman, "Aunt Ami."

"Only a wild thing cuts their hair Kávi," Ami admonished imperiously. She stepped forward and tilted Kávi's face for closer inspection. "Your mother would be shocked. You look little worse for wear, but you survived and that is what matters."

"Aye, Aunt Ami," Kávi bit back the bitter sigh. She would never please her aunt. Not when she was constantly comparing her to her perfect mother. It was almost as bad as when she compared her to Jensia, Ami's adopted daughter. Kávi would never gain Ami's respect.

"Have you found them yet?" Ami said instead of a greeting. From the corner of her eye, Kávi noticed Dís frown and shoot the ancient queen a dark look.

"I have found one," Kávi said quietly, not giving away any emotion whatsoever. She tempered the urge to glare at the woman who cared for her mother's throne and title. Ami was only the Queen Regent and until Kávi reached adulthood she was the Monarch of the people. Kávi was still the true heir, but that did not assuage the fact that the old bat was in charge and only respected Kávi because of her love of Cerith. Kávi found it hard to compete with a Dwarrowdam long lost to death.

"And the others?" Ami growled lowly, it was a threat. The only way Kávi could inherit her throne was if she found her three. If Kávi failed before her next birthday she would mislay her claim to the throne and Ami could name Jensia as her heir. Now that their home was torn asunder by the volcano's Kávi knew that keeping her claim to the Throne was nothing in comparison to fulfilling the prophecy. She was supposed to unite the Angligarian people with Durin's folk and she was in the perfect place to do so. It was only the second time since her first life that she was able to make it to the shores of Middle-Earth, much less find one of her Three. It was at hand, she just needed to find her other two, never before in all of her lives had she been so close to achieving her goal.

"They are close by," She said noncommittally. She was standing proudly before the Queen Regent, barely moving her eyes away from the woman's figure. She was wary of every action.

"You will not find the others," Ami smirked haughtily and rolled her eyes at Kávi. "No dwarf wants to share his mate and you only have two moons before your birthday. Besides, who would want a Dwarrowdam with shorn hair?"

"I am certain that I will succeed," Kávi said softly keeping her face serene, again she tempered her anger. Regardless of the recent assassination attempts, Kávi was determined to do whatever she needed to ensure the prophecy came to pass. Kávi often wondered If Ami even cared about the prophecy or the future of their people. It seemed that she only cared that she and her lover would be able to live a relaxed life, a life of ease. She was perfectly happy with the status quo. Kávi considered herself lucky that Ami did not have control of the treasury and that her mother had enough foresight to name Kávi as the accountant. Jensia seemed to enjoy her status as Kávi's heir to the throne, often throwing it in the faces of her peers. "The Throne of Angligar no long exists Ami, your only hope for surviving in this world depends on me finding the others. You would do better to wish me luck than ill."

"You are as nonsensical as your mother was Kávi, all this talk of prophecy. You are a superstitious fool," The old woman huffed as she left the room, her long skirts sweeping the ground behind her as she went. Kávi shot a dark glare at the woman's retreating back.

"You do not like her much," Dís observed as she watched from her seat by the hearth fire.

"She is my aunt, my only family. She hates me, blames me for my mother's death. She would prefer that I be dead than have lost her sister," Kávi sighed and pressed a finger into the creases between her brows. "Because of this many of our folk think that she is behind the assassination attempts, I don't think she is. Ami loved my mother dearly, she would not desecrate her memory in such a way. I am not so sure about Urtha and Jensia, they really don't like me much."

"What does she speak of, what do you have to find?" Dís asked her quietly.

Kávi stiffened and looked at the woman. "I am the One of the Severed Soul. Most women find a One to complete their soul, I must find three to complete mine before I reach my adult year. If I fail to do so, my people will be doomed."

She could feel Dís' inspecting her, head to toe and back to her face. Her eyes lingered for a long moment on her hair and Kávi felt self-conscious for a moment. "Kíli told me of your will to survive, it had to be done."

"I will survive anything for the good of my people," Kávi said quietly meeting the woman's bright blue gaze, "I was supposed to make this journey hundreds of times to find my three. Only once did I make it to the shores, but I died shortly after. In this life Ami prevented me from doing so, the only reason we are here now is because the volcano tore apart our islands and we barely escaped extinction. Ami cares only for herself, not the prophecy. She could not give a fig if I find my soul mates."

"What is the prophecy?" Dís asked next her blue gaze piercing her intently.

"I do not know all of it, I only know that I must complete my soul in order to retain my crown and unite my people with the line of Durin. There is more but in a hundred lives I have never fulfilled my soul, so I do not know the rest," Kávi admitted with no small amount of shame. She could remember all of her past lives including the failure and death of each one. In all of her lives, Kávi never lived past her seventy-fifth birthday, and there were several times she never survived past twelve.

"And yet you have found one of your three soul mates," Dís regarded her coolly. It was a statement and an observation. She could see that Kávi was hiding something from her. She could see the shame, guilt, and pain behind her eyes.

"She has," Kíli said from the far side of the fire, Kávi looked up at him and smiled softly. He walked toward her and took her hands brushing his lips over her palms. Kávi blushed fiercely at the show of affection before his mother. She could tell that the Lady Dís was Kíli's mother. He shared her nose, her brow, and the hairline of his beard, his hair was not quite as dark as hers, but he had her coloring otherwise. The biggest difference was the eyes. Dís's piercing blue versus Kíli's brown eyes of melting chocolate. "You look much better my Love, I was worried."

Kávi could feel her arousal start aflame within her at the sound of his voice. Watching him hunt her with his bow the day before was the most alluring thing she ever witnessed and the way his touch made her feel was beyond anything she ever imagined. Kávi wanted and needed to find the others now. She didn't care about her title or her Aunt's ambition. The old bat could have the crown of the dead islands, all Kávi cared about was finding completion and saving her people. "I feel better Kíli, thank you."

Dís watched enthralled as joy lit Kávi from within, burning away the shadows of sorrow which only moments before clouded her eyes. If this was what she was like with only one of her three soul mates, how much life would she have with all three? Intuition flared within Dís and she knew immediately that Thorin and Fíli were the lass's other two soul mates. Thorin would love her on sight, Fíli was the wildcard.

"If you have found one," Dís said speculatively watching her and Kíli carefully, "It will not be long before you find the other two."

"What do you mean mother?" Kíli asked as he released Kávi's hands and stood before the fireplace.

"Kíli, my son, I am not unaware of the goings on in this manor," Dís said gently, watching her son intently. He met her gaze with a surprised and embarrassed glance in return and Kávi wondered what it was about. It was then that a maid came to the door of the hall and told them that dinner was served. Kíli took Kávi's arm and escorted her into the dining room.

Kíli took one look at the Angligarian Royals and intense hatred settled upon him. The black-haired imperious woman could only be Kávi's Aunt Ami, she stood regally waiting for their hostess to be seated. The svelte woman beside her was called Urtha, she had long russet brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her daughter Jensia was stunning by Dwarrow standards, her face was softly rounded with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. She had thick brown hair that fell in large sausage roll curls down her back, her brown eyes were beseeching and sultry and her jaw silk and side locks were bejeweled with beads of garnet. She was taller than Kávi, more curved, in all the right places. She was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect definition of a Dwarrowdam. She looked at Kíli as if she wanted to devour him, and he felt repulsed by her. Kíli hated her.

Dinner was served the moment that Dís took her place and indicated to Nym that it was time to begin the meal. After the prayer to Mahal had been said, they dug in ravenously. The Angligarians were even louder than Durins and other than the sound of smacking lips, slurping liquids and the sucking of meat from forks, it was a quiet and tense affair. Both royal parties in attendance were uptight and on edge and Kávi could feel the glares of Ami, Jensia and her mother Urtha through the meal. She also noticed that Dís and Kíli were shooting glares back at the other women. Not one word was uttered between the two families, only utterances under the breath and whispers between kin could be heard in the nearly silent dining hall. The scrape of metal on stoneware grated loudly making them all cringe. Kávi ignored all of them and ate slowly, savouring her meal. It was the first real meal she had in weeks and she planned to enjoy it.

"Pity about your hair Kávi," Jensia said mockingly, her lips lifted into a small sneer. She looked enticingly at Kíli, trying to garner his attention. "Was it really necessary to cut it all off?"

"I did what I had to in order to survive," Kávi said clearly. She kept her face emotionless and refused to give a hint to what she was thinking.

"You are practically hairless now," Jensia continued her teasing. "You are almost an Elf."

"Jensia," Ami gave her a warning look, "mind your manners. It would be rude to insult your hosts at their own dinner table."

It was an insult towards Kíli and he bristled slightly at the mention of his nearly hairless chin. He shaved daily to ensure the beard did not get in the way of his bow string. Even then it was always neatly groomed. Kávi looked at Jensia and smiled, "That is fine Ami, I may have been raised in the wild, but mother was adamant that I know of tact and honor. Jensia was raised in the palace. It is not her fault that she only knows of the pack of wolves that make up the Counsel of Ladies. Her manners are a lost cause I am afraid."

Kíli coughed to his a laugh and Dís tried not to smile as she watched the banter. Jensia's mouth pursed in anger and Ami's brows rose in annoyance at her niece's sharp tongue. "So what you just said was tactful and honorable?"

"Absolutely, I excused Jensia for her insults and explained the fault in her raising," Kávi said softly, "Not even Urtha's mothering abilities can correct the damage wrought by listening to the pompous fools of the Counsel of Ladies. Not one of them knows the meaning of tact and every one of them are cold, deceitful snakes. I was told that Jensia spent a great deal of time in the council chambers. These past five years apprenticing with Lady Gunn have not helped her much either."

"She is a foul mouthed old bat," Urtha nodded trying to settle the argument, ignoring the slight about Jensia's upbringing. "You would do better to attend Queen Regent Ami. At least she is educated in the ways of a Queen. You are an heir to the throne Jensia; you should start acting like it."

"It takes more than manners to run a kingdom," Lady Dís said looking at their guests, "You would be wise to learn comportment, business management, law, political studies as well as military and defense strategy."

"That all sounds quite dull," Jensia feigned a yawn into her palm, "Is there no way to become queen without having to do the work? I mean Kávi has had little enough to do with the throne. I mean, the people didn't even see her until five years ago."

"That is because Kávi is ten years younger than you are Jensia," Ami smirked shooting an arched glare at Kávi, "She is still a child, much too young to run a Queendom such as ours."

"Yet I am the heir to her throne," Jensia complained softly, "It just seems wrong to have a child on the throne of Angligar."

Kávi looked at each of the ladies with a small frown before she spoke, "You are all aware that there is no Angligar anymore, the island is gone. There is nothing to return to. We have no Queendom. We are here in Middle-Earth, at the mercy of Durin's Folk. If you wish to be a queen Jensia, you will need to marry a king."

"Considering you have already found a prince, it should not be so hard for me to find a king," Jensia smirked at Kávi. Dís frowned darkly. The last time Thorin was in attendance the chit had been all over him, and he wanted nothing to do with the dark-haired Dwarrowdam. "At least I have a beard and a full head of hair to help me."

"Again with the insults," Kávi smirked and rolled her eyes. She looked at Ami and Urtha, "I told you, she is a lost cause."

Jensia huffed but said not another word. Instead she turned back to her plate and wolfed down as much food as she could devour. The Angligarian royal party was going to draw out the meal for as long as they possibly could, refusing to give up their plates or their company until they decided to retire for the night. They expected Kávi to play along with this very rude practice. She did not. When she was done, she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and sat it on her plate as Kíli and Dís had done minutes before. "My compliments to the cook, it is the best meal I have had in years. Not since Mother passed on have I had such a fine meal."

If it was possible, the glares grew even darker and Kávi's lips quirked into a small smile. Moments later the Angligar women rose with a huff and barely contained snarls of rage and left the dining room to retire to their quarters. Stomping their feet and whispering under their breath amongst them.

"How did you do that?" Dís said her eyes sparkling with delight, "For weeks they have been lingering in the dining room for hours taking up my time and that of my brother. You got them to leave within minutes."

"Oh, well, I am the true heir to the Angligarian Throne. Ami is merely my regent until I am coroneted. Tradition holds that once I place my napkin it is a signifier that the meal is dismissed. They will stay all night if you let them. Above that I insulted their cook," Kávi said softly with a small smile of her own, "Which I probably should not have done. Since the cook is Aunt Ami's lover, Urtha."

"You directly insulted Urtha?" Dís looked shocked and gave Kávi a soft glare of admonishment.

"Nay, I gave your cook much deserved praise and I indirectly insulted Urtha," Kávi smirked meeting the motherly gaze she was receiving.

"You have given them fodder for their desire to eliminate you." Dís sent her a pointed look. She was quickly growing to like this lass of Kíli's.

Kávi met her gaze with a small sad smile, "If they desire for my demise, then it has always been aflame. I need do nothing but breathe to gain their ire."

"You are intelligent, well spoken, strong, and brave," Dís said appraising her as they rose from the table and moved into the hall, apparently intending to retire for the evening. "You are determined in your quest and I believe you will complete your soul. In which case I must say, welcome to the family, Princess Kávi."

Kávi looked at the older woman and wondered what it was that she was missing. Dís knew something that she did not. She met Dís's eyes and curtsied, "Thank you and well met, Lady Dís, I am honored."

"Come, we shall retire to the parlor and partake in a brandy before bed," Dís invited the princess and she led the way into the adjoining room. It was a room for small gatherings, with its own small hearth and a large stone mantle. The walls were made of a dark grey marble, flecked with white quartz and blue and green gemstones. Each slab was cut and polished until it shone, the candle light making the room sparkle. There were heavy blue curtains covering the windows that lined the wall to the right of the door.

Along the left wall, there was a large bookcase that showcased a small corner which held several bottles of liquors and glasses and goblets of several sizes. Before the fire was a lush love seat with a pair of matching chairs on either side. The mantle held a painting of a great mountain, decorated in magnificent forests and a long river that curled around a great Dwarven gate to what Kávi knew was a Dwarrow Hall of immense wealth. The mountain was not one of the mountains that surrounded Kíli's village, it was a mountain alone, with no other peaks beside it. It was a mountain that had been predominant in her dreams through this entire life.

Kíli led her into the room and sat on the love seat, gently tugging Kávi's hand indicating that she should sit with him. She sat rigid beside him for a long moment before he whispered in her ear, "You can relax Kávi, you are with family, no one will think poorly of you."

Kávi turned to him and met his gaze, for the first time Kávi looked so uncertain that she nearly looked frightened. "In Angligar a couple is to keep several inches distance from each other when in the presence of others. It matters not if the couple is married, a show of affection in front of others is looked down upon. I – I do not know your customs Kíli, I do not know what is acceptable behavior for a Dwarrow of Middle-Earth."

"Then we must teach you," Dís said from the chair to their left. Bjalla entered the room and moved to the small bar area and began to pour them each a glass of amber liquid.

Kávi looked at the Lady of the Manor thoughtfully for a long moment before she asked, "Would it be possible to arrange lessons? I must also learn the languages of your people, our Khuzdul differs only slightly, but during our journey Kíli spoke the language of Men, I understand it, but I cannot seem to speak it."

"Indeed, it will be important for all of your people to learn Common Tongue, speaking Khuzdul outside of the Dwarrow community is forbidden as it is our sacred language." Dís nodded in agreement. Questions burned in her mind as she looked at Kávi sitting rigidly beside Kíli.

"Kávi," Kíli started speaking with a warning in his voice.

"I am certain we can trust your mother with this secret Kíli," Kávi returned with a short look. She turned back to Dís and explained, "Kíli feels it may be best if I do not let on that I know this Common Tongue."

Dís watched the exchange with interest. Kávi was as regal as Thorin was in both tone and in posture. Obviously someone took great care in teaching this little Dwarrowdam about royal comportment, Dís figured that their lessons would be more concerning customs and traditions than they would be about posture and social graces.

"Aye, I believe that people may be loose of tongue if they think she doesn't understand it," Kíli told his mother softly, "They might say something that will lead to the discovery of the person behind these attacks."

"That is a brilliant idea," Dís said with a smile at the cleverness of her youngest son. "It will definitely prove interesting."

She met Kávi's bright golden gaze and wondered what else the lass might need to know before she would be fit for the public of Durin's Folk. "I will arrange an assortment of Masters to come teach you over the next few days to see where you stand in your lessons. It will not do for the betrothed of a Prince of Durin's Folk to be seen as uneducated in our customs."

"I would much appreciate any assistance you may provide for me Lady Dís," Kávi said softly, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Bjalla handed her the glass of brandy, and Kávi took a tentative sniff of the amber liquid. It smelled similar to the spirit that her father used to drink, and Kávi smiled softly at the memory before taking a small sip. It was intense and fiery, burning a trail down her throat and creating radiant warmth in her belly. Kávi enjoyed the taste and took another sip.

"Very well then, I will let you know of the arrangements after breakfast on the morrow," Dís nodded with a wide smile. "In the meantime, you have given Kíli your braid, it is acceptable for you to sit with him. While sitting together you may lean into him and he you, but you may not be more intimate. In the presence of immediate family, you may hug each other, hold hands, kiss on the cheek, touch heads and caress beards and hair."

At her words, Kíli pulled Kávi against him, settling her beside him, his arm around her waist. Heat flared within her at the contact and she could feel the blush fill her cheeks. Dís's watchful eyes only made it worse and soon she was toying with the hem of the jacket she wore so that her hair would cover her flushed face.

"How is it that your hair and eyes are golden Kávi? Did you inherit the trait from your mother or father?" Kíli asked her. Considering that all of the Angligar Dwarrows were dark haired, her golden coloring was a stunning contrast. She stilled her fidgeting and stiffened slightly, but she didn't raise her head or look up at him. He raised his hand to her face and caressed her jaw, gently pulling her up to face him. Her flushed cheeks and slightly dilated pupils told him that she was highly aroused, and as her eyes fluttered to his mouth before meeting his eyes, she licked her lips.

"I was born with black hair and grey eyes," Kávi said hoarsely as she met his curious gaze. "When I was twelve the Morgulic Plague swept through our village and I grew very sick, so ill that I burned in fever. The fever burned so hot that my hair fell out," She ran her fingers over her bare jaw as tears built in her eyes, "all of it, I lost every hair. My eyes turned from silver to gold. The marks on my back became more visible and refined. When my hair finally grew back, it was golden. My jaw silk did not grow back, as you can see."

"You are still beautiful without it Kávi," Dís assured her gently.

"I doubt that Lady Dís. Dwarrows take pride in their beards, even those who shear it off for mastery of their craft," Kávi said softly meeting the older woman's blue gaze. "I have lived a hundred lives and this is the only life that I have been without jaw silk, I see the way people look at me. I am abnormal."

"We have many here in Ered Luin who will see you as beautiful without it," Dís assured her. She rose from her chair, Bjalla took the empty glass from her and placed it on a small silver tray with Kávi and Kíli's tumblers. The maids presence reminded her of Kávi's earlier request to Bjalla. She turned to Kávi, "Your maid, Lusia, you trust her?"

"Implicitly My Lady," Kávi nodded her tone was serious, her voice somber, "Only Vigdis and Lusia can be trusted of my folk. As much as I love my people, they are fickle and will follow whoever can provide them with their next meal or the promise of gold coins. We are not a poor people My Lady, but Dwarrows are greedy folk and will do almost anything for the promise of gold and treasure. Vigdis and Lusia have stayed with me through everything."

"You are close with the Seer?" Dís asked in surprise. She met the ancient woman with the white eyes only a few days prior, and while the sharp teeth and all-seeing gaze should have put her off, she had an oddly soothing presence.

The seer was the one to sort through the thousands of trunks and belongings of the Angligarians to find Kávi's belongings. She was also the one to advise them which trunks were to be sent to the King's treasury for counting and safe keeping. Kávi was honest in the fact that she was by no means poor. Dozens of trunks were brought into the treasury and Gloin was going through Kávi's accounting books to ensure nothing was missing. His reports about the gold, silver, jewels, uncut gems and even large quantities of mithril were astounding. Amongst the treasures was a dull black metal, lighter than gold, denser than mithril. Vigdis called it Fëanril or the Steel of Souls, and said that Námo blessed the Isle of Angligar and with the help of Aulë filled the mountains with the strongest of metals. Its worth was equal to mithril as it was just as rare and precious.

"Vigdis raised me after my parents died," Kávi said matter-of-factly as her voice turned to hard steel. Her eyes flashed in the firelight and her entire body went rigid, as though she was ready to fight. Kíli pulled her tighter against him, feeling protective and enraged. Kávi relaxed into the shelter of his arms, turning into his chest.

"I will arrange for the Seer to have quarters here as well then, seeing as you will need a chaperone until your unions can be sanctified," Dís told her and gave Kíli a warning glance. He pretended not to see as he held Kávi closer, encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder, practically pulling the exhausted Dwarrowdam onto his lap. He would always be the one to bend the rules.

They chatted quietly for a long while, but as curious as they were they didn't ask Kávi any more questions of her past. Her reactions to the few questions they did ask told them a great deal about her. Her life was not one of ease or grace as many thought were the lives of Royals. Dís had a feeling that she and Kávi had more in common than the little Dam let on. She looked at the pair sitting on the love seat, Kíli's arms were wrapped protectively around Kávi and she was curled into his chest trying in vain to keep her eyes open. With a small smile she told them, "Well this is where I bid you both good night, I will see you in the morning."

Kávi blinked up at Dís, feeling guilty for being such dismal company, but before she could sit up Dís knelt before her, "You have endured more than should have been asked of you. You rest well tonight, I will arrange everything in the morning my dear. Kíli, make sure that you post a guard in the hall, now that the Angligarians know she is here, we cannot be too safe."

This woke Kávi up and she looked up at Kíli with wide eyes. Dís was right, her would be assassins knew where she was and Kávi was once again in danger. Though well trained with weapons, she didn't have any at her disposal. Sighing she sat up and with elbows on her knees she put her head in her hands and whispered to herself. "Remind me not to poke a sleeping dragon with no weapons at hand Kíli. I have brought danger to this house. Just by surviving, I have brought danger to you."

"There is danger everywhere in Middle-Earth Kávi, we are long used to dealing with threats," Kíli growled as he stood and looked down at Kávi. She looked so small and so defeated, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. Dís left them in the hallway as Kíli called over one of the guards and gave his orders for the night. When he was through, Kíli looked down at Kávi, a small smirk lifting his lips, he whispered, "Come my One, let me escort you to your chambers."

He walked her back down the hall of the family wing, but instead of turning left to enter the bathing chambers, they turned right down a long hall and moved to the very end. He told her that the two rooms to the left were his and then his brother's. On the opposite side was Dís's chamber and then hers. The massive double doors that capped the end of the hall were his Uncle's chambers. Kávi nodded as they stopped at her doors, "I will leave you to your rest tonight my One. Come to my chambers on the morrow, I still want to taste you."

"Kiss me goodnight, Kíli. I want to dream of you tonight," Kávi said her voice husky with desire and need. She truly hoped she found the others soon, so she could fill the void that had grown exponentially since finding Kíli.

He pulled her roughly against him and captured her lips. Her hands threaded into his scalp, she opened her mouth to taste his lips, his tongue found hers and entwined in a desperate dance. His hands roamed her back and sides, he hated the layers she wore, this was worse than her dress and robe. He lifted her and pressed her against the dark ebony of her chamber doors, she wrapped her legs about his hips trying to draw him closer. She wanted to feel him and there were just too many layers between them. She growled in frustration, as they broke their kiss, gasping for breath, "I know they are warmer than anything I own, but there is too much clothing between us."

"Do not talk like this Kávi or I will fuck you as I want and keep you to myself," Kíli warned her, darkly. His deep dark eyes bored into hers making her breath catch. "There are only two in this world I would share you with and if you don't claim them soon, I will claim you as mine alone."

"You know who they are?" Kávi asked her eyes went wide as she gripped him against her. How could he know who they were if even she did not? Dís said much the same thing earlier. Who were these dwarves?

"I am certain, but you said you had to find them, it's not my place to tell you," Kíli said, brushing his lips over hers again and again. She moaned and pulled his head back down to her. After another long drugging kiss, he broke away and reminded her that she needed rest. "Go to your bed my love, sleep well, dream of me. Come to me in the morning."

She unhooked her legs and released him reluctantly knowing that he was right. If she carried on as she was, she would never find the others. She would never feel complete. "Goodnight My Kíli."

He opened the door for her but did not follow her inside. Instead, he gave her a flirty wink and turned toward his own door. Once she was alone, she closed the door and turned to explore her new quarters. The first room was an ante-chamber, a room for greeting guests. There was a large ebony desk in front of a large curtained window at the far wall. A matching chair sat behind it and two more in front of it. To the right there was a massive hearth which shared the wall with Dís's room on the other side of the wall. There was a plush rug on the floor and another pair of chairs in front of it. These were overstuffed batwing chairs that were covered in dark blue velvet. A large round table sat between them, the only adornment on the table was an empty decanter for wine and two glasses.

To the left was a pair of double ebony doors that opened into the bed chamber. She swept them open and stepped inside, closing the doors behind her. To her left was a large wall that hosted a massive fireplace, even larger than the one in the ante-chamber. This one she suspected was shared with the chamber beyond the wall, the rooms that Kíli told her belonged to his uncle, the King. Like in the other room there was a warm layering of pelts on the floor before the fire. With two overstuffed chairs and a table between. The massive ebony doors beside the fireplace were locked and Kávi wondered if they adjoined the King's. Would this mean that she was in the bridal chambers? Her heart leapt, and heat pooled between her legs. Was this what Kíli meant when he said she would find the others soon?

Kávi continued her exploration of her rooms. The huge bed was along the far wall, it was so big it could fit six of her comfortably. It was a luxurious, massive four posted curtained bed, and it was covered with thick warm hides and quilted pelts. The curtain that surrounded it was made of dark blue material in two layers, there was the sheer summer layer made of silk, and the thick velvet winter layer meant to keep out the draft.

Along the right wall was a massive built in wardrobe, the entire wall contained drawers and shelves and hidden receptacles for her belongings. In the far corner, there was a screened area that housed an extensive dressing area. There was also a washstand and a wall to ceiling looking glass where she could change privately and a massive vanity where she could take care of her appearance. There was even a small room that housed a basin for voiding herself, with a string that opened a chute to carry away her waste, she marveled at this for a moment. Such things they did not have on her island home.

Her belongings were piled up before the wardrobes. Four large cedar chests that were yet to be unpacked, three were stained black and the fourth was enameled with a dark blue. She knew they had not been opened because they were locked and the only way to unlock them was with her key. Her easels, canvas and painting powders were missing, but she trusted that Vigdis had them stored somewhere in safe keeping for her arrival. Even her finished paintings would be kept in safe keeping until Kávi claimed them. Vigdis would not willingly share Kávi's artwork without her permission, it was too intimate of items to share with others.

She pulled the iron key out of her pocket and unlocked the massive black chests, opening them wide. Three were filled with her wardrobe, mostly dresses of every shape and color with robes to match. She had few undergarments. In winter she usually just layered the dresses and robes and wore thick long stockings that she could pin to her chemise, leaving her open to touch herself when the need arose. There were slippers and stockings of every color to match the dresses. She hung and put away everything she could.

Finally, she turned to the last chest, the one that was painted blue. This chest she kept locked on purpose. Only Vigdis knew what was inside. Whatever it was, it was a gift for her three, and she was not to open it for them until they were fully mated.

Kávi stripped out of her clothes and prepared for bed, it took her several minutes to figure out how to undo the ties on her clothes and loosen the corset. Looking at the restricting garment thoughtfully, she wondered what it would look like over one of her dresses. Shrugging off the thought she finished stripping off every stitch of clothing and folded everything carefully. Then she pulled on a sleeveless silk chemise that hung to her mid thigh and climbed into her bed.

* * *

It was early morning when Fíli arrived at the Manor feeling defeated and frustrated at not finding any sign of the missing Dwarrowdam. Hopefully, Kíli had more luck than he did. He was told that Kíli was in the training field and Fíli knew he would see him later. Before that happened, Fíli needed a bath. Along the way to the bathing chambers, he passed Bjalla and a stunning young Dwarrowdam with short cropped golden hair as they followed several delivery men up the hall.

Fíli knew immediately that this was the Princess he had been searching for. Kíli must have found her on the other shore. Her bright golden eyes met his and he noticed her falter before she looked at Bjalla and continued along. Fíli wondered what that was about and turned to watch her walk away.

She wore several long blue dresses, layered overtop each other. He could see the distinct necklines of three layers. The first was a high box neck that showed off her neckline and her delicate shoulders. The second was a shallow scoop that if worn alone would show her cleavage and the third was a vee neck that would plunge beautifully between her breasts. Over top her layers, she wore an underbust corset that accentuated her firm breasts. The dresses flowed gently away from her body in sweet innocent folds. They were garments made for a lady and unlike anything the local Dwarrowdams would wear.

She stopped at the door to the bridal suite at the far end of the hall and before she entered she turned to look at him. He met her gaze and her lips curved into a soft, seductive smile. He could feel himself getting hard as he looked at her hourglass figure. He wanted to follow her, but Bjalla was with her, calling out orders to the Dwarves bringing in an assortment of trunks, boxes, bags and several massive easels and bare frames. He could not be improper with their guest, but it didn't stop him from returning her smile with one of his own before he turned into the change rooms.

It was an hour later, he was clean and dressed, his braids back in place the way he liked them. His brother would be back from the training fields and would be cleaning up in his chambers before starting his day. Fíli knocked at his door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. He walked through the empty ante-chamber and into the bedroom. He could hear Kíli in the privy corner as he washed up and changed, but his eyes were drawn to the golden maiden who reclined naked on his brother's bed. The princess was naked in Kíli's bed? She rose from the center of the massive down mattress and crawled towards him, her breasts swinging and jiggling as she moved. She stood on the corner of the bed and wrapped herself around the post and asked quietly, "Who are you?"

"I am Fíli," He looked up at her with a widening grin as she stepped down off of the bed and started towards him, "At your service."

Glittering golden eyes looked at him from above a soft sultry smile. As she stood beside the bed, he walked towards her, commanding and stealthy. Within three strides, he had her in his arms and his mouth met hers. Her hands were pulling open his jacket and untying the strings on his tunic. Within moments, he was as naked as she was. She pulled away from him, "One rule, absolutely no intercourse, okay?"

"Yes love, just let me taste you," Fíli whispered in response before he took her mouth with his once again. Her hand wrapped around his cock and the other cupped his balls, and she began to stroke him. Her hands were strong keeping a steady pace for him. He let his hands roam over her, silky skin, lean muscles, and a flat belly. He cupped her breasts, squeezing, and pinching her nipples. He was not gentle or sweet to her and she still purred in his mouth. She stroked him harder and faster and as he got closer to release she broke away.

She pushed him back onto Kíli's bed and straddled his hips, letting her moist folds slide along his length. She was so wet she was dripping, a single jerk of his hips and he would be within her, but she told him no penetration. Fíli resigned himself to enjoy what she was giving him. She slid down just enough that her moist heat pressed against his sack. Her left hand wrapped around his shaft, once again stroking him hard but slowly. She rode him, her hips thrusting against his, his balls slapped against her weeping entrance, her hand jerking him off. It was erotic, this dwarrowdam working him towards release.

Her right hand moved over him, exploring his abs, he was more heavily muscled than his brother and wider in hip and shoulder though he was an inch shorter. From the look on her face, she was quite pleased with what she was finding. She stroked and petted his ribs and the muscles in his chest, running her fingers over the definition. Then she brushed her fingertips over his right nipple, he jerked in her hand. His nipples were very sensitive, they had always been, and he could not handle the sensation by itself. She stroked him harder and then brushed his nipples again. He groaned as she increased the rhythm and the pressure began to build. Stroke after stroke, her elegant fingers pushed him onward until finally he was ready to give, "Mahal, Woman I am about to come."

With those words, her right hand cupped over his sensitive head and she caught his seed as he came, spurt after spurt filled her palm. When he was done, she licked him clean before licking her hand clean of his seed. She was erotic, sensual, and she gave him such pleasure, he needed to give her the same. He needed to taste her, so he picked her up and lifted her to his mouth. She shrieked in surprise as he settled her knees on either side of his head, positioning her at his mouth. He pulled her down to his mouth and took a taste of her sweet honeyed center. She was divine. He twirled his tongue over her clit and she bucked against him, gasping in pleasure.

He sucked on her and she whimpered softly, he drove his tongue deep between her folds and let her sweet, salty flavor coat his tongue. The mewling and keening sounds coming from her drove him on, as he lapped up her moisture and pleasured her to make more, holding her writhing hips in place as she fought her passion. He drove his tongue deeper, before drawing out, curling it up to suck on her clit and nip it with his teeth. She came for him, hard and fast, her entire body broke into pulsing spasms as she reached orgasm. Moisture flooded his tongue and he greedily lapped her up. His name from her sweet lips called out to him.

He picked her up and moved her back down, gently draping her over him. She met his gaze with her odd golden colored eyes and her hands stroked his face. Gently tracing his forehead and hairline, down to his beard and the braids he had placed in his moustache. She wiped away her moisture and kissed him softly, worshiping his mouth and tasting herself on him. When she released his mouth, he whispered, "Mahal, who are you Woman? I must know."

"I am Kávi, I am your One," She said matter-of-factly looking down at him her eyes uncertain, "and you are one of mine."

"One of yours?" Fíli growled in anger, he flipped her over on her back, his cock poised at her entrance. "What's to stop me from making you mine?"

"I would have to stop you brother, for she has claimed me as hers as well," Kíli said softly from behind them. Fíli turned to look at his brother, naked as a jaybird, his cock already at half mast. A claiming braid hung just behind his ear, the tigers-eye bead sat proudly at his shoulder.

Her legs were wrapped around his thighs, her arms tight around his shoulders hanging onto him. Her face burrowed into his neck, he could feel her breath ghosting across his chest as she gasped at the animalistic rage that made him growl at his brother. He could take her, make her his, stop the foolish idea that she needed them both. He pulled her arms from around him and pinned them to the bed above her head. It was then that he saw the scratches and cuts littering her flesh. He growled in rage as his mind flew to Kíli and the fetish that drove his younger brother.

"She needs three souls, Fíli, to make her soul complete, if I am one and you are another, what are the odds that the third is not our notoriously watchful uncle?" Kíli asked taking a step closer to the bed, not realizing the dark path his brother's mind was on.

"It would please him," Fíli said as he thought about it. Thorin often watched as he and Kíli took a woman together, but he never joined them. Dwarrowdams were mated to only one soul, he looked down at Kávi his eyes widening in speculation. How was it possible that Kávi could be mated to three? "But I will not share her, not even with you."

"Since when? You never had a problem sharing in the past, since when are you against polyamory?" Kíli glared at his brother as he strode to the side of the bed. He gripped Fíli's shoulder, trying to pull him off of Kávi.

Fíli's grip only tightened around her arms, his hips dipped closer pressing tighter against her. Kávi gasped at the pressure of his member against her clit. If she lifted her hips just a little, he would be inside her. She wanted that, she wanted him, but he had not allowed her to claim him, it would be a horrible sin to allow him to take her like this. His words stunned her into silence, "Since she is my One, I cannot share her with anyone, especially not you Brother. You get off on pain. You will want her to hurt you and I will not see her hurt for your pleasure."

"I would never harm her or damage her Fíli, you know this!" Kíli protested adamantly. He would do anything to protect her. He would have killed those bastards who attacked her if the Elves would have allowed it.

"You already have!" Fíli growled jerking her arm showing Kíli one of the long cuts on her forearm.

"No, Fíli!" Kávi cried, shaking her head, "Kíli did not do that!"

"But he will Kávi, he likes to feel pain during sex," Fíli told her harshly. He fought the urge to kiss her into submission, quiet her protests and make her see things his way. "He likes to give pain during sex. What if he wants you to cut him? I will not be a party to it, none of it."

"And what of Kávi? You will doom her to a severed soul?" Kíli asked his brow arching at Fíli. Never before, had Fíli been so possessive over a maid. This was the first that Kíli heard him say anything about his need to feel pain during sex. "She needs three Fíli, will you deny her that?"

Fíli rolled off of her, barely sparing her a glance. Kávi knew then that he would forsake her, even if she found her third, Fíli would forsake her soul. Her destiny to unite her people with the line of Durin would go unfulfilled and her loves would be doomed to die in a war that they should have been spared. History would repeat itself again, for the hundredth time. She would be killed on her birthday like every life before. The only difference was that there would be no more chances, she would not be reincarnated again and dwarves of all fathers would fall away into despair before the end of the fourth age. She rolled to her side and curled in upon herself, holding her grief within her. She ignored the two brothers feeling her failure settle into her heart.

Fíli dressed quickly, he could feel her grief rolling off of her, and yet he did not hear her weep. He could not stand it. He wanted her fiercely, his heart pounded for her without end and yet he could not share her. Something wild filled him, screamed at him to take her and carry her away from Kíli and Thorin. Kíli would ask her to give him pain and he would want her to take the pain for him. Thorin would want to watch. He always watched, Fíli didn't even know what kind of lover he would be for Kávi, he didn't want to know. He would rather walk away than see her come to harm at the hands of his brother or his uncle.

He secured his swords on his back and turned away from the beseeching eyes of his brother and the curled form of his One. His eyes fell upon her and for the first time he noticed the tattoo that covered her back. Durin's Crest; the anvil and hammer, the Crown of Durin, and the seven stars of the Valacirca. Before them were the sword, axe, and arrow of Dwarvish heroes. Never before, had he seen a mark of such design, intricate and beautiful, impossible to behold as it was wrought in black, silver, and gold. The sword was identical to his, the arrow was Kíli's, the axe, Thorin's. Impossible.

His eyes didn't miss the star shaped scar on her left shoulder blade. An arrow wound, old, and silver pale against her gilded skin. A couple inches to the right and it would have hit her heart or her spine. The only other scar was a long one that curved from her hip into the middle of her arse cheek. Added to the fresh cuts, scrapes and patches of raw skin that littered her body, Fíli's rage only grew. He could not allow harm to come to her, and he already failed. Fíli left the bedroom and strode swiftly down the halls, seeking the solitude of a Pell and the need to hack his sword into something.

* * *

Kíli seemed equally as surprised as she that Fíli left her forsaken in the middle of Kíli's bed. Kávi dressed quickly and dashed down the hall to her own rooms before she gave in and started to cry. Hearing Fíli's words and feeling his rejection left her feeling shattered. With her heart rented to pieces, Kávi did the only thing she knew to do when in the middle of a crisis. She painted. She set up her easel and she began to paint, pouring her pain into the pigments and onto the once white canvas. By the time Dís came to collect her for a quiet lunch in the kitchen, Kávi was putting the finishing touches on a painting she started months before. It was a landscape of the Mountain of Angligar and the white city that grew up around it, including the intricately carved doors to the great Fëanril mine.

"Oh Kávi," Dís gasped in surprise as she came around the massive stretched canvas frame to see what she was working on, "Is that Angligar?"

"It was," Kávi whispered as she placed the last detail on the Citadel in the center of the city. "My people put most of their wealth into their homes. When we left, we left our greatest treasure behind, to be swallowed by the sea."

"It is a great shame that your people had to lose so much in order to journey here," Dís said with a note of sadness. It was a city of great beauty that lay upon the canvas, a treasure to behold. Every home was gilt in gold, silver and jewels beyond compare. The craftsmanship of the mason work and the woodwork was beyond anything Dís had seen since they escaped from the wrath of the dragon. The halls were built to capture and redirect sound, there were great trees and gardens within the City that would put the Elven halls of the Grey Havens to shame. It was obvious that the Angligar people worshiped not only Mahal, but his One as well. There were notes of Yavanna's influence on everything that was built within the city.

"Aye, a great shame," Kávi agreed as she cleaned her brushes and cleaned the paint off of her hands with a clear solvent. "My people do not have the means to pay for their survival Dís, I emptied my coffers to ensure that they would be taken care of. I will need an accounting of every expense they have incurred, and I will pay for their keep until they are back on their feet and can take up a hammer and pick once again."

"You cannot think to pay for four hundred Dwarrows Kávi," Dís admonished her gently trying to make her see reason. "We take care of our own here."

"But we are not your own Dís, my people are prideful and stoic. They will not take kindly to charity. Besides, I swore to them that they would not go without until they found their place among the folk of Durin," Kávi smiled softly as she put away her pigments. "I will pay for them until they are on their feet again. It will not take long, my guess is that every Dwarrow but three will be back to crafting and earning their keep within the week. By the end of the month, they will not need me anymore."

Dís looked around the now-crowded sitting room and she realized that Kávi would either need a painting studio or this chamber would need to be renovated to work better for the princess. Kávi was finished with her cleaning and Dís took her by the arm and escorted her to the Kitchen where she was introduced to Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur. The three immediately sat Kávi at one of the benches at the table and filled a plate for her.

* * *

Taking out his swords he attacked without mercy, within a few strokes he obliterated the wooden form, the splinters flying away with every hit until there was nothing left. Still he was unrelieved, his rage still burned within him. He needed to spar with someone with a mind, someone who could challenge him. The only person available was one of Thorin's young squires. Fíli called him over and they began to spar. Fíli set a grueling pace and it wasn't long before the younger lad was panting and failing under his strikes. He was just beginning to calm down when Kíli joined him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kíli asked as he blocked Fíli's sword with the edge of his own. The younger lad ran off to the side of the training field to watch as the brothers sparred against each other with great ferocity.

"She needs three souls to be complete?" Fíli growled in rage. He could barely contain himself, "I will not have it Kíli. I will not share my One with anyone, not even you or Thorin."

"Why the hell not? You have never had a problem sharing a maid with me before," Kíli said as he went on the offensive, driving Fíli away from him. "Hell, it was your idea!"

"We have shared women of Men Kíli, not of Dwarrow kind. Dwarrowdam's are not made to share, they are meant to have a One. One, singular soul mate," Fíli snarled as he parried his brother's strikes before pressing back and spinning in for a stroke to Kíli's ribs. Kíli blocked swiftly and swung his sword away.

"Not Kávi, she is not like other Dwarrowdams. From what I understand she needs to complete her soul or risk losing her title and her people," Kíli tried to explain to his older brother. He didn't understand why Fíli was having such a hard time with this. Fíli was never satisfied with a woman unless he could watch her being taken by another, then take her himself and make her come for him multiple times. It was like Fíli had some need to prove that he was the better mate. His nature was almost animalistic.

"Fíli!" Gimli's voice called out over the pounding hooves of the pony he was riding. One of the grooms strode forth and took the pony into the stable for care as Gimli strode swiftly towards the sparring brothers. He waited for the pair to break apart before he handed the elder a sealed scroll.

"From the Grey Havens?" Fíli asked his brow quirking upwards as he broke Cirdan's official seal. "What on Arda could he be needing? I spoke with him just before I left to search the far side of the bay."

"I saw him just yesterday morning, what could have happened in a day?" Kíli frowned in dismay, then he thought of the men and the attack on Kávi, "Is it about Kávi? Have they executed her attackers yet?"

"She was attacked?" Fíli hollered looking at his brother, nearly crushing the scroll in his hand.

"Aye! That was where she got cut up Fíli," Kíli told him, not liking the unspoken accusation that the cuts on her arms and legs were his fault. Kíli already felt guilty that she was attacked much less that she caused herself harm as she tried to seek safety. "She hid in a dark forge to escape her attackers."

"It says nothing about her," Fíli told his brother. He wanted to know everything about Kávi, how she was found, where he found her, their journey back to Ered Luin. He looked back at the missive.

"Perhaps more ships have been spotted in the bay?" Gimli asked with a small frown, they were officially out of room for the immigrants who came in on the last three ships, they could not handle any more.

"Nay, Kávi spoke to some of her people yesterday, she was told that everyone arrived safely," Kíli shook his head at Gimli's suggestion.

Fíli scanned the missive, his gut tightening as he read the words. It was ill news. Thorin was not yet returned from Bree and this matter needed resolving with speed. He would have to talk to Balin and Dwalin if they were available. "Gimli, summon Balin and Dwalin to Thorin's study with the quickest haste, we have grave matters to discuss. Kíli, come with me."

Fíli sheathed his swords and Kíli followed suit. Then they strode towards the house and into the large study that Thorin used has his office. Fíli handed the scroll from Cirdan to Kíli as he searched one of the bookshelves for one of the maps of Ered Luin.

"The Sisters of Tamunzahar and The Ushmaru Dush have arrived in the Grey Havens, they come in great numbers," Fíli summarized for his brother. "They have refused to speak to Cirdan or his council and only requested for this missive to be sent attention to us."

"The Sisters of Nogrod and the Dark Guard of Ironfoot, what would they possibly want with us? We have lived in peace for years," Kíli's brow furrowed in confusion, it was one of the first negotiations that Thorin did when he came to excavate the mines of Belegost. He read through the missive again. It was vague and lacked information on the numbers of the Host that were awaiting them, or their reasons for their request.

"I don't know Kíli," Fíli told his brother as they waited for Balin and Dwalin. Kíli handed back the scroll and sat in one of the large guest chairs in front of the large desk. Fíli looked at him feeling frustrated and confused. "Tell me everything, how you found Kávi, where you found her, how was she attacked. Leave nothing out."

Kíli met Fíli's eyes and nodded, he was waiting for this moment. He told him every moment every detail, watching Fíli's face intently. Typically Fíli would be animated and become excited and involved in the tale, but this time he only seemed to brood more. He told Fíli about his feelings for Kávi, the rage at seeing her harmed, "This morning when I saw the damage to her I was beside myself with rage. I was ready to go back to the Grey Havens and deal with those monsters myself."

"What stopped you?" Fíli growled the question. He wanted to rip their hearts out with his bare hands for even trying to touch her much less for what actually transpired.

"She stayed my hand Fíli," Kíli said softly, "She was not going to let me undress her this morning. She wore three dresses to hide the marks. Before I could touch her, she made me swear that I would not harm the beasts that touched her, that I would not lower myself to be the cowards that they are."

"You listened to her?" Fíli looked at Kíli with a mix of shock and anger. Kíli was not known for following anyone's orders, other than his or Thorin's. Sometimes Dwalin or Balin could get him to pay attention, but not often.

"She made sense," Kíli said with a chagrined look. "Besides she figured out on her own that they were paid men, just following orders to kill her. She is quite intelligent, Kávi is, smarter than I am for certain."

Fíli wanted to know her better, but the short time he spent with her was enough to drive him to madness. Her scent, her taste, and the sounds she made as she came apart, she was ingrained on his memory and she would torment him if he allowed it. He could not, if he could not have her to himself, he would not have her at all.

There was a sharp rap on the door as Balin and Dwalin walked in, followed by their mother. Fíli wondered why she was with Balin and Dwalin. She merely smiled at him and took the seat behind the desk. Fíli shook off his confusion and showed them the missive and the summons for a meeting.

 _I hope this message finds you well Fíli, son of Sevrin, it is my understanding that your Uncle is not in attendance at this time, but a situation has arisen that needs his presence and attention. The Dwarves of Nogrod and the Dark Guard of the Ironfoot have come into the attendance of Grey Havens. They request the immediate dispatch of the inserted communication for the Durin Clan before the meeting requested in the invitation contained within. They will not go into detail as to what this meeting is to be about, only that it is in your best interest to attend with punctuality._

"Have you read the summons?" Balin asked looking at the note for Fíli.

"Nay, it is sealed with the stamp of the Sisters," Fíli shook his head and handed Balin the smaller scroll. Sure enough, the Axe, Sword, and Arrow were set into the hard ochre colored wax. Technically Fíli could open it while Thorin was away, as he was Thorin's Heir, he just didn't feel comfortable doing so without the counsel of Thorin's most trusted advisors. Balin and Dwalin were family. Balin slipped his finger under the seal and cracked it open so they could read what was written. The familiar slanted runes of Khuzdul filled the page.

 _Thorin Oakenshield King of Durin's Folk,_

 _We the Sisters of Nogrod summon your presence for a meeting of the clans. This gathering of the Clans is to include emissaries from all Seven Kingdoms in regards to the prophecy of the One of Severed Soul. It will be held in the mediation of the Elves of Grey Havens on March 25, 2941._

 _As the custodian of the Clan of Angligar, we request the attendance of the One of Severed Soul to prove her lineage as the Heir of Nun'êl Kidzul for the right to fulfill the prophesy. A claim has been brought forth by the Ironfoot Dark Guard that the Heir of Nun'el stand in trial and complete the betrothal contract of His Majesty Eirik son of Andi of the Ironfoot Clan. She is to marry Eirik VIII on March 26, 2941._

"Mahal, No!" Kíli whispered turning pale. He looked between Fíli and his mother, his eyes wide and his breath shallow.

"What are you on about?" Fíli asked looking at his brother, not quite understanding what was going on. Who was this Nun'êl?

"This is about Kávi," Dís said quietly her brow furrowed as she took the scroll from Fíli reading it over again. "Last night she confided to me that she was the One of Severed Soul."

Fíli's heart dropped as he realized why Kíli was so upset. They wanted to take Kávi, the Dark Guard was laying claim to Kávi's hand in Marriage to their king. They could not have her, there had to be a way for them to keep their Kávi, she could not marry an Ironfoot. They would take her over Fíli's dead body.

"That's a faerie story, told to wee ones to explain why lasses are precious," Dwalin grumbled. He hated prophesies and mysticism. The whole vagueness of it all bothered him to no end.

"But it's true Dwalin. Kávi herself said that her soul is split into three, she must find her three soul mates before the birthday of her adult year. Her Aunt Ami said she had two months to complete her quest, so her birthday is coming quickly." Dís told them.

"Three soul mates?" Balin whispered. It was not possible. He read tales of this prophecy but in over six thousand years the omen never came to pass and the lass who could love three souls never came. "It is not possible. It has been over six thousand years since that Prophesy was made."

"What of it?" Fíli asked in irritation. What in the name of Mahal did the old wives tale have to do with Kávi or Kávi have to do with it?

Balin launched into the tale, as Thorin's closest friend and advisor he knew the tale best. "The story goes that the first daughter of the Blacklock Orocarni king fell in love with Durin's eldest son and he with her. She tried to keep herself pure as she knew that her father meant to give her hand to one of the kingdoms when she reached adulthood, but Durin woke a lust in her that she could barely contain. The Prince swore that he never completed a bond with the lass, but he claimed her as his One in the eyes of Mahal, giving her a bead of the purest Sapphire. The problem was that Durin's son was already married to the daughter of the Nogrod Clan. There was little love between the Crown Prince and his wife, but they did have three sons, the eldest was already happily married to his One, the younger two were not."

Balin paused for a long moment waiting for the others to catch on to where he was going with the tale. Finally, he met Fíli's eyes and continued, "The young princes were slightly older than the Blacklock Princess. When they met her, they both wanted her. She tried to stay their hearts knowing that she could not be theirs, telling them of her love for their father and her impending betrothal to a Prince of one of the other clans. Even knowing that she was already claimed in secret by their father, they pursued her relentlessly until she accepted their beads in her hair. By then her love for them was equal to that of her love for their father."

"So what happened? Apparently nothing good considering the Crown Prince was married," Kíli prodded Balin to continue when he paused again for a long moment. He remembered hearing the story long ago as a youth, but never with such detail.

"She confided to her mother that she loved each of the Durin Princes with her whole heart, that she could no longer see a life without all three of them. Her mother was appalled and called her a cursed maid, but she vowed to try to help her daughter and told her husband. She cautioned her husband not to do anything rash and to help his daughter heal her severed heart," Balin said gravely. He agreed with Kíli, nothing good came from her confession or from the actions of her family. "The king was livid and set about arranging her marriage. With no small amount of rage at Durin's son, he evicted Durin and his family from his halls, forbidding them to ever return to the Great Halls of the Iron Mountains. When news of her betrothal reached their ears, they were all stunned."

Balin bowed his head for a long moment. Even thousands of years later he could not believe the rash decision of the Blacklocks King. Balin looked from face to face before him and sighed sadly before carrying on with his tale. "She was to be wed to a prince of the Ironfoot clan, a Dwarf who was well known for his cruelty and warmongering. Durin and his sons tried in vain to find a way to break her betrothal with the Ironfoot prince, but he would not have it. No amount of treasure would appease the Ironfoot clan. She was to be wed on the day of her seventy-fifth year."

"Bloody Ironfoot clan," Dwalin breathed in shock. What King in his right mind would align themselves with the one Dwarf clan renowned for their brutality and warmongering ways?

"Aye, Brother. The Princess was heartbroken, she told her father that she would never find rest in life or death until she could be one with those she loved. Her mother seeing the genuine grief in her daughter's eyes begged her husband to break the betrothal and she prayed to Mahal to help her daughter to complete her severed soul," Balin told them. His voice went oddly soft and sad as he continued, "It was too late. On the morning of her wedding, the Princess wrote a note saying that she was too grieved at the loss of her soulmates. She climbed to the highest peak of the mountain and threw herself to her death. In his grief, the King gave his crown to his wife, saying that she would do better ruling their people as he had failed his only daughter. Then he went below into the heart of the mines and buried his dagger, Hakhd, into his heart."

"News spread quickly, it was not long before Durin's son and grandsons received the ill news. They grieved bitterly and when the final battle of the First Age was waged they threw themselves at the forces of Morgoth. The Prince fell in battle and his sons died protecting him. Durin found him after the battle ended and while The Prince lay bleeding on the field, he told Durin, 'Never has there been a Dam with a severed soul. One who could love me as I needed to be loved. We loved her Father and she loved us; equally, differently, and wholly. I fear that our kind is destined to be doomed until three souls can be combined with one.' He died in his father's arms, repeating the words 'Three for every One,' over and over again." Balin whispered his voice was hoarse and almost reverent. Fíli remembered one of the old maids tell the tale, she told it as a warning that a soul should only ever love or desire One. When Fíli came of age and attracted to the idea of sharing a maid with another he felt ashamed of his desires. When Thorin requested to watch it hadn't bothered him in the least. Balin's next words stilled every thought in Fíli's mind. "Since that day there has only ever been one Dwarrowdam born for every three Dwarves, but never in Middle-Earth has there been a maid with a Severed Soul."

"That is because the maid cursed with the Severed Soul has ever lived on the island of Angligar, unable to return to Middle-Earth to find her Three. Only once was such a journey made, and we never heard from her again. We were not certain of her fate until a princess was born with several of the traits of the Severed Soul," a woman's voice whispered from the doorway. They all turned to see a brown haired Dwarrowdam with pale green eyes standing before them. "I am sorry to intrude, but I was told to report here, for service to my mistress Lady Kávi Kidzul. I am Lusia daughter of Viggin."

"Lusia," Kíli said with a small smile of greeting, recognizing Kávi's maid. He waved her into the room, "Can you tell us the Angligar side of the tale?"

"Of course everyone knows the story," Lusia answered in her thick accent. Kíli wondered how it was that Kávi's accent was not as thick as that of the other Angligarians. Lusia met Balin's eyes and smiled softly, "After the death of her husband and eldest daughter, The Queen reigned for many years before her second eldest daughter took the throne after her passing. It was not long before a pattern in birth rates in the mountain was realized, one boy child for every three female bairns were born. So it came as no surprise when she married and bore a child, it was a girl, who bore a strange unfinished mark upon her back."

Lusia's soft voice was as haunting as Balin's and Fíli was lost in the tale of the Severed Soul, "The child grew strong and beautiful, she was taught to rule with a kind heart and an iron fist. As she approached her adult year, her mother and father noticed that their daughter could not choose a mate among her clansmen. The princess grew more and more sorrowful as the days past until one day she climbed the mountain and threw herself from the top. The queen, in her sorrow, consulted the Oracle that lived in the Temple on the mountain. The Oracle was struck by insight and the prophecy was recorded in the Temple. Evermore the first daughter of the line of Queens was doomed to pine for the love she was denied and die before becoming an adult. She has died as young as twelve and as old as seventy-four, never reaching her adult year."

"Only the lady of gold, she who wields axe, sword, and arrow, can save the line of Angligar. The One of Severed Souls must complete her soul, and unite her people with the Line of Durin. If she cannot do so, then the True line of Durin will be broken and the Dwarves of Middle-Earth will pass into darkness. There was more, but it was recorded in secret by the great Seer, only Vigdis knows what it is," Lusia told them softly. "When Ancalagon destroyed the Thangorodrim the Iron Mountains began to break apart, Angligar broke with it and somehow between Mahal and Ulmo it was moved into the middle of the northern seas. Life went on in Angligar, the pattern of the first born never failed. In a hundred lives, Kávi is the only one to wield the three weapons of Durin Sons, and in her twelfth year she nearly succumbed to the same sickness that turned the first Blacklocks princess gold. Vigdis assures us that Kávi is the One of Severed Soul."

"What has this to do with the Sisters of Nogrod or the Dark Guard?" Fíli asked in confusion. Other than the obvious slight against the Ironfoot Clan there was nothing to tie them together.

"I can answer that one," Dwalin said with a small smirk, "The Sisters of Nogrod are womenfolk descended from the Blacklocks Clan, they journeyed with their princess from a northern island realm. They failed to reach the folk of Durin before her adult year and their princess died of heartbreak on the journey to Khazad-Dum. The women returned to the Grey Havens but found that their ships were stolen by wayfarers and their maps destroyed. They had no way to return home, they just happened to run into some of the Firebeard Dwarrows that remained after the destruction of Nogrod. Together they have excavated the Nogrod Halls and have restarted the mines. They wait for the coming of their queen, the reincarnation of Nun'êl."

"How in Arda do you know this Brother?" Balin asked Dwalin with great surprise.

"I have been seeing one of the Sisters for several years now," Dwalin admitted with a slight blush to his cheeks. Fíli quirked his brow in surprise, Dwalin rarely showed interest in Dwarrowdams or women of any race. "She told me that they look to the skies for the stars of Durin to align with the golden moon of Nun'êl."

"And the Ironfoot Dark Guard?" Kíli asked with a mix of frustration and curiosity. They were learning more and more about his Kávi than he ever thought to know before. He just didn't like the claim that the Ironfoot prince had over Kávi.

"They want their Princess, of course, they do not care about the line of Durin. They want the betrothal contract to be fulfilled," Balin scoffed in annoyance. "It cannot be anything else, but why would the Sisters align with the Dark Guard?"

"They wouldn't," Dwalin said with a short growl, "The sisters want to see their Queen's soul completed, they cannot lose the one they call the reincarnation of Nun'êl. Lovisa told me that their souls do not depart for the Halls of Waiting upon death. Until Nun'êl's soul is complete their souls wander and wait. My bet is that they met on the road to Belegost and in order to keep the peace they agreed to hold the meeting in the Grey Havens instead."

"I am not giving up Kávi to any Ironfoot meathead," Kíli growled in protest. Fíli flicked his eyes to his brother, narrowing his gaze. What in the world was Kíli thinking? Of course, they were not going to give Kávi up. No one would ever hurt her, not if he could help it. Mahal would strike them down if they let any Dwarrowdam fall into ruin.

Balin looked at the stone bead resting on Kíli's shoulder and made the connection, then his gaze turned to Fíli and he noted the stubborn pride that was settled on his features. "She has claimed Kíli and not you?"

"She would if he would allow her," Kíli snapped shooting a dark glare at his brother. Fíli shot a warning glare of his own back at Kíli, but Kíli continued in frustration, "He would rather forsake her than share her with me."

"That is between you, me, and Kávi," Fíli growled at his brother shutting down the hum of protest that was beginning to rise in the room. "So we have six weeks to prepare for our meeting with the Dark Guard and somehow reunite the Sisters of Nogrod with their Nun'êl. Thorin must be in attendance, but it still gives him plenty of time to return from Bree."

Fíli started to roll the scroll back up to put it away for safe keeping when a smaller slip of paper fell from within the scrolls of parchment and fluttered to the floor. Dwalin picked it up, read it, frowned and handed it to Balin. Neither Fíli nor Kíli noticed at first that there was anything amiss until Balin started to read.

" _Thorin Son of Thrain, it is with haste and secrecy that I write this note, and I hope it finds you well. The Ironfoot Prince is amongst the Company of The Ushmaru Dush, he intends to take the Angligar Princess as his bride and will go to any means to achieve this. The Sisters of Nogrod will not stand for this history to repeat itself. She must claim her three souls and complete her bonds or we shall all fall away in dishonor of Mahal. I will send my most trusted advisor Lady Lovisa to you in two weeks time to have an interview with you and the Princess of Angligar. This is an urgent matter and she must be accommodated as to keep suspicion from rising among The Ushmaru Dush. Yours in confidence Lady Rakul of The Sisters of Tamunzahar."_

"Two weeks, we have two weeks before Lady Lovisa arrives to speak with Thorin and Kávi. When is Uncle expected to return from Bree?" Kíli asked looking at Balin and Dwalin.

"Three weeks, he had business dealings with the men there and some of our merchants required an escort," Balin told him, a lead ball settled in the pit of Kíli's stomach. They were running out of time, and they only just received the message.

"You and I are the fastest riders, Kíli. Even if we ride with haste it will take a week to reach Thorin in Bree, and another week of hard riding to return." Fíli shook his head meeting Kíli's eyes.

"I am not leaving Kávi here with the threat of an assassin, not after the attack on her in the Grey Havens," Kíli shook his head in refusal. "It was a paid assassination attempt and it's a bad idea to leave her unprotected."

"Perhaps you should fill us in on what happened with Kávi since you found her, other than her claiming you as one of her three," Balin advised Kíli the others nodded.

Lusia stepped inside the office and closed the door behind her. She would do anything to keep her Princess safe from harm. Kíli launched into his tale, leaving out any intimate interactions that he had with her, Lusia was well aware that Kávi was a passionate Dwarrowdam. Any interactions with her soul mates would be filled with lust, it was her nature. Kíli met Lusia's knowing gaze with a small frown, she just smiled in return. Fíli having already heard the complete version of the events, he listened with only half an ear, thinking instead of the other tales he heard that day.

"Right so, we canno' leave the lass unattended," Dwalin said with a small nod. "Perhaps a change of venue would work until you lads return from your trip to Bree and the Grey Havens. We can move her to the hunting lodge for a few weeks."

"No Dwalin, that would not be well advised," Balin argued with his brother, "She needs to learn the customs of the Durin Line. Dís and I discussed this very thing this morning. She is betrothed to a Durin Prince, we need to know what her strengths and weaknesses are so that we can help her learn what she needs to. The hunting lodge is much too far away for daily travel."

"What lessons could Kávi possibly be in need of?" Lusia stepped up in confusion, "she is a master with the axe, sword, and bow. She can play the harp with great skill, she has a wonderful voice, she is one of the most talented painters that I have ever met. She is wealthy beyond measure and has a keen political mind."

"That may very well be, for the standards and traditions of Angligar, but we have already come across differences in culture that we need to address," Dís told the maid with a small smile. It was good that the maid arrived when she did, they were getting more information about their princess during this meeting than even Nori could obtain. "Comportment, History, Law, and Language must be addressed post haste. Military strategy and political law also would be an asset. The Dwarrow communities in Middle-Earth do not speak Khuzdul outside of our halls, it is forbidden. We speak Common Tongue when we are in mixed company. All of the Angligar citizens will be expected to learn the outer language, and will need outer names if they do not have them. Dwalin will want to test her skills on the training field to make sure that she can handle herself with the weapons that you have stated."

"So you plan to keep her busy with lessons and tasks until her warriors return? If that is your plan, then you should have Vigdis moved to the Manor as well. She will not let anything happen to Kávi and she is the only one who can keep My Lady in line," Lusia said looking skeptically over at Fíli and Kíli. Neither of them was strong enough to temper her spirit when she was in a rage or calm a storm when she was in a depression. She needed someone with a stronger temperament than even these two passionate males. Kíli wore her Lady's bead with pride and with obvious love while his brother seemed to be at odds with himself. He was acting possessive of her, but he refused to allow her to claim him. "Where is My Lady now?"

"She was in the kitchens with Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur the last time I saw her," Dís said with a small smile. There was no way that anyone would get anywhere near her with those three around her. "This is my plan for our dear Kávi; she will have comportment lessons with me in the morning, then will be painting and crafting with Bifur. After that, she will have music lessons with Bofur and weapons training with Dwalin in the afternoon. After she has dinner in the kitchen with Bombur, she will have lessons with Balin in the library until it is time to retire for the night."

"I will order a guard presence in the Family hall through the night until she is properly claimed by her three," Dwalin said thinking of the security needs of the little Dwarrowdam on the fly. "And we will increase the patrols at night and advise the guards to keep particular watch on the Angligar Royals."

"Has Gloin come up with a final accounting of Kávi's belongings?" Balin asked looking from face to face, "Was there anything missing from her account books and catalogues? She must be apprised of her financial status to ensure that no one has raided her treasury in her absence."

"Nay we still await his reports," Dís said with a small smile, Lusia flashed one in return.

"I should say so, it would take several weeks to count Kávi's treasury," Lusia nodded meeting Balin's curious gaze. "We brought every coin, jewel and piece of metal that was in the treasury and moved it in the dead of night into the secret holds on the ships. If her assassin's had any idea of Kávi's true worth, there would be no hesitation or stopping them from killing Kávi."

"So you spent months loading treasure into ships? How greedy does that make your princess?" Fíli scoffed shaking his head. How could she put her wealth over her people's safety?

"Do you not think it wise that she be able to pay for the food her people will eat, or the roofs over their heads, the clothes on their backs? Do you think that the Angligar people have the means to pay for these things on their own My Lord?" Lusia countered hotly in defense of her Princess. Kávi gave the same arguments to Vigdis the year before when they were preparing for travel. "They have lost their livelihoods, their homes, and for many of them that was where they put their wealth. The Angligar people are house proud, they strive to have only the best homes. They were lavish and beautiful, there are few places that could compare. Your city is comparable to our temple, and that was our most humble village."

"That would explain why she was not intimidated by the outer Belegost Dwarrowhold," Kíli muttered as he listened to the maid.

"Princess Kávi will want to know exactly how much she owes your people for their care of her citizens. If she does not ask by the end of the day for a list of expenses I will eat burnt bread for a week," Lusia swore to them. Balin, Dwalin, and Dís were most amused by her loyalty to her princess.

Dís chuckled softly and all eyes turned to her, "She has already asked. Just before I took her to lunch. Miss Lusia is correct, the City of Angligar could only be compared to Erebor or Khazad-Dum in beauty and splendor. She was finishing a painting of the city when I saw her, it was a stunning city. I have never seen Moria so Erebor is the only city I could possibly compare it to in beauty and wealth."

"Why would she worry about such things? We take great care of our Dwarrowdam's in Middle-Earth," Fíli argued feeling frustrated that the young princess was so apparently selfless when it came to her people. Did she have no faults?

"We are not your Dwarrowdams yet, My Lord," Lusia shot back quickly, her voice was sardonic and snarky. "Until she has completed her soul, our people will not integrate completely with yours. We are wary of the world, and we know that without our Queen, we will all perish. It is as was said earlier, the Angligar souls walk restlessly in the afterlife until the One of Severed Souls can complete hers. She is the last of her line."

"What are you on about? There are still Blacklocks people in the Orocarni Mountains," Fíli asked with surprise.

"Aye there are the descendants of Nun'êl's brothers, but not of her sisters," Lusia said with a smirk shooting him a sneering look. "To save the line of Durin, you need Kávi, for she is the last Nun'êl."

"Lusia, you know Kávi well, when is her birthday? How much time does she have to find her third?" Kíli asked quietly. He didn't want to leave her so soon after finding her, but Kíli knew he had little choice. Perhaps he could convince Fíli to accept her claim while they were on the road together.

"Her birthday is March Twenty-fifth," Lusia said softly, moving towards the door. It was her intent to find her princess and keep her company and help in any way that she was needed.

"The day of the meeting. Six weeks to keep the Dark Guard away from her, reunite her with the sisters of Nogrod, and clear up this Severed Soul nonsense," Fíli grumbled under his breath as he looked at the missive before him. Perhaps two weeks away from the lass would do him good. He needed to clear his mind and think about this objectively since his usual control seemed to be lacking.

Kávi didn't see Fíli or Kíli for the following two weeks, but she was so busy that she was not given much time to miss them at all. From morning to sunset she was kept busy and out of the view of her family. Not that she was complaining, she just really missed Kíli and she was uncertain what to do about Fíli. He was One of hers, the brief moments of pleasure they shared was burned into her mind. She needed him desperately, what had she done to push him away? Surely there had to be a way to fix whatever it was she had done wrong? The very thought tore her heart into small pieces.

In the weeks that followed Kávi was proved correct, her people were resilient folk and were prolific craftswomen. They were quite adept in their chosen fields and many of the homes in Belegost Village were already showing signs of beauty and wealth. Though it was much more understated than what they were used to on Angligar. Kávi had to advise them not to advertise their wealth as there were other races than Dwarrow living around them, and they were not as accepting as the Dwarrows of Durin.

Dís wondered how Kávi did it. She attended every lesson and still found ways to make time for her people. Every few days she held a meeting in the large community hall where she would clear up disputes and give advice to her people about the local markets and how to negotiate with the people of Durin. She also set up large classroom sessions for her people to learn Common Tongue. She advised her people that their Khuzdul was sacred and that in the villages of Men and Elves they would need to speak the language of Men. When they asked her if she was taking the same lessons, she responded in accented Common Tongue, "I am taking lessons in many things so that I may be a better Queen for my people."

She was an apt student, her attention to detail was exceptional and within those two weeks she was well on her way to grasping the language, the history, and the traditions of the Durin Dwarrows. From morning to sunset Kávi was kept busy and out of the sight of any possible threats. When she went to her council meetings, she was within an armed guard that Dwalin set up. She was kept so busy that it was rare that Kávi had any energy left at the end of the day.

Thorin returned late one night two days before the meeting with Lady Lovisa, with Fíli and Kíli dragging their hides behind him. They looked road worn and battle weary. Whatever happened on the way from Bree left them looking utterly exhausted.

Kíli seeing his mother still awake in the main parlour was the first to speak to her. "Mother, how are you, how fares Kávi?"

"I am well, and Kávi is sleeping. She looked about as exhausted as you three do when she left the library this evening," Dís assured her youngest son. She noticed that Fíli looked nothing short of enraged by the entire exchange. Apparently nothing had changed in Fíli's mind, he was adamant about ignoring his feelings for Kávi.

Kíli gave her a tight hug and headed directly to the bathing chambers to clean off the dirt of the road and to head to his bed. Thorin was of the same mindset, other than a quick kiss on the cheek he said not a word before heading down the hall.

Dís snagged Fíli before he could follow suit by saying, "Out with it, what do you have against her?"

"Nothing! Damn it, nothing, I wish I did so this would not be so bloody difficult. I need her like no other female I have ever encountered," Fíli told her in frustration. She watched him carefully, her blue eyes were seeking and searching. He repeated his vow, "I will not share my One Mother. I cannot do it. You don't know what Kíli will want from her. It is unspeakable."

"You are correct, I do not know what Kíli will want from her. I am more concerned about the fact that Kíli has been claimed by her, she is happy when she is with him and he with her. While you pine for her, hold yourself back and bring sadness to yourself and to her," Dís told him with great concern.

"So you intend to ignore what I told you? Kávi is my One and she is going to allow Kíli to bring her physical harm! Is there nothing we can do?" Fíli raged at his mother. His hands were fisted in a tight grip as he prowled around the room like a caged beast.

"We can do nothing if she finds joy in what he gives her," Dís said softly. It was a surprise that Kíli would want to harm Kávi, especially when he was so completely protective of her.

"Find joy in it? How could that possibly be?" Fíli argued tensely, "I have watched him with Women of Men, they hate what he has them do to him, and he is rarely satisfied with what they allow him to do. I have yet to meet a maid who has the stomach to do and be what he wants."

"Kávi seems to be that maid Fíli," Dís told him softly, gently. "She speaks of him with love and seems to think that he hung the moon. If Kávi can accept Kíli the way he is, why can't you?"

"I lose control around her Mother," Fíli snarled in frustration. "I feel like a rutting stag, ready to take down any and every male to prove to her that I am enough for her. Every time I hear the words One of Three, I want to scream. I never thought a woman would come between me and Kíli, and Kávi does just that. I am jealous Mother, I have never been jealous before. I do not like it."

"I can imagine that you do not," Dís said softly, watching her eldest son prowl around the room.

"If you do not mind Mother, I am going to clean up before I go to bed," Fíli said quietly rolling his shoulders.

"Of course, I am sorry Fíli," Dís said, feeling a little guilty for keeping her road weary son for so long.

Fíli headed straight to the Hot springs and cleaned up before he headed to his room. He passed Kíli's door and was hit by the image of Kávi reclined on his bed, the memory of her crawling towards him, her heavy breasts swaying. The feel of her body was burned into his mind, the sounds that she made as he made her come as he took her with his mouth, her tasted on his tongue. He could not forget her, as much as he tried he could not forget her. And since that day he was haunted by dreams. Dreams of them together, learning and exploring each other, spending time with each other, flirting, dancing, and fighting.

* * *

He was exhausted and dirty and sore from the road. He needed a woman, but knew he would find no release. Even when he did take a woman, he rarely felt complete. Years passed since he felt any satisfaction pounding joylessly into the body of a whore. He wanted something more and he would settle for nothing less than his One. It was times like this that he would convince his nephews to go into the human village and find a girl that would take them both so he could watch. Now that Kíli was claimed by princess Kávi, there would be no more midnight tramps to the nearest village of Men. Thorin could not deny the stab of jealousy at the thought that Kíli was claimed by his little Kávi Kidzul.

He made his way to the bathing chambers, disrobing quickly, he settled into the heated water of his bath, taking his time scrubbing away the dirt and grime. He stayed in the pool for a long while allowing the therapeutic waters to ease his aches and pains from his body while he thought about the last couple of weeks. When Fíli and Kíli joined him in Bree, he was more than a little surprised. The tale that followed was more than a little strange, except for the fact that he was more than a little aware of the story of the One of the Severed Soul. It didn't hurt either that Vigdis warned him weeks before that Kávi was the one who could fulfill his needs. Kíli assured him that the maid was more than beautiful, even marred with her shorn hair. Thorin would never allow Kíli's One to be taken from him because of something that happened six thousand years before. No, Kávi was part of their family now and she would remain with them.

Kíli tried in vain to talk Fíli into accepting Kávi's claim, but he was adamant in refusing her. Thorin did ask why, wondering if there was something wrong with the girl, but Fíli was vague in his response. He became very protective of her when someone even hinted that there was anything wrong with her. Fíli was having none of it, which was odd with how detached he was trying to be.

Finally feeling relaxed enough to attempt sleep Thorin waded out of the large pool and headed to the change room where he quickly toweled off and donned a thick bathrobe. Fíli entered the change room as he prepared to leave, Thorin merely nodded goodnight since Fíli was in a miserable mood. Thorin dropped his soiled clothing into a large hamper on his way out and made his way to his chambers, opening the huge ebony doors to the ante-chamber. The fire was lit but kept low so he added a few logs to the fire and stoked it to warm the massive room. Then he did the same in his bedroom.

He was about to climb into his bed when he heard something, a gasp or a cry from the adjoining room. The bridal suite, the one meant for the Angligarian princess. Kávi's suite, his eyes moved to the heavy doors that separated their rooms and he tried to curb the temptation that filled him. What if she was in trouble or in pain? The silence fell around him again and he shook it off thinking he heard things in the darkness, wind against the windows or someone down the hall. He drew back his curtains on his bed and he heard it again. Without another thought, he went to the door and turned the key. He kept it in the lock, never thinking he might actually need it. The door swung open on silent well-oiled hinges, revealing a bedroom much like his own. The fire was low, too low, it needed more wood on it. Her room was even colder than his.

Only the sheer silk curtains on the bed were drawn, he could see the form of a nubile young maid within. The blankets and furs were kicked down to the foot of her bed, and she was writhing on the mattress in the throes of some dream. He piled some logs into her hearth stoking the flame and when he heard another quiet moan he approached the bed, drawn to her. He stood at the foot and drew back the curtain taking his first look at Kíli's One. The One of the Severed Soul, she knew two of her lovers, would she find her third? Thorin refused to believe Vigdis, He was old, One hundred and ninety-five to be exact and this little Dwarrowdam was not yet an adult. She would not want someone like him.

He recognized her. It was the Dwarrowdam that haunted his dreams. The girl was small and yet she was quite full figured. A Dwarrowdam, a beardless one, her hair was cropped short and it framed her beautiful face. It was golden, her hair was golden. She had wide shoulders, narrow waist, and broad hips, her breasts would fit perfectly in his hands. Her skin was pale and yet he could see the sparkle of fine gold against her skin like she was gilded. Kávi was once a beautiful child, she was even more stunning now.

She wore a light blue chemise that was tangled up around her waist showcasing her fine bottom and as she tossed in the dream she rolled onto her back. In her dream, she cried out and opened her legs wide and welcoming. She was glistening and moist and the sound that was torn from her throat was one of need.

Thorin was hard, his member standing at attention. His need for her was immediate. He needed her. Only her. His Kávi. He blinked and looked at the girl and realized what he was doing. She was a maid caught in the throes of a dream, he could not just take what he wanted from her. What he was thinking was highly inappropriate. Dropping the curtain he retreated into his own room, he closed the door and it slammed shut, the key fell and disappeared into the dark recesses of the room. The door remained unlocked. Thorin groaned and shrugged off the bathrobe. He would find the damn key in the morning, he could not be bothered with it tonight.

He threw back his covers and climbed into his bed, thoughts of the maid beyond the door tormenting him as he closed his eyes. He envisioned her moist core glistening in the firelight, the rosy center waiting to be plundered, waiting be filled and to accept his seed. Her pale golden skin wanted to be touched, with impassioned caresses, rough pinches, and bites and her perfect bottom waiting to be spanked. He took himself in his hand and began to stroke trying to find release. He didn't notice the golden-eyed girl watching him from the end of his bed having awoken at the slam of the door. He didn't see the leather cord with two beads and an iron key or the long length of golden rope that she carried. If he had, he would have found release within minutes. Instead, his eyes were closed tight as he tried to imagine her as he drove into her. Nothing, no relief, just pressure, Thorin growled in frustration.

"I know you, you came to me once in a fever dream when I was a child. When you left, I cried for days. I have searched for you ever since," Her voice was soft in the darkness, her words were bittersweet to his ears. She remembered him, and she mourned him. The girl of his dreams who lay sleeping beyond the closed door, just beyond his reach, spoke words he yearned to hear in life.

There was a dip in the bed and he opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Then he felt her kissing his feet. He must be dreaming, this only proved it could not be real. He was afraid to look down in case he was in fact amidst a dream. Wanting it to last, he stroked himself slower as the kisses turned to licks and nips. Small hands massaged his feet and calves, as wet kisses covered him as she went. First one foot then the other, one calf then the other, she worked her way to his thighs and massaged the tension from them as well.

"Roll over my love," she demanded huskily, her voice was rich and sultry in the dark and he groaned. He was afraid to look at her in case the dream ended. He did as she asked and she continued her ministrations massaging his thighs again and then his ass, her small tongue even dipped into the crack, his hips thrust in need. Still she continued working her way up, over his gluteus muscles and her fingers dug into the muscles of his lower back. She sat on his ass, her moist core hot against him as her hands massaged the tense muscles in his back and shoulders. Kisses, caresses, licks, and bites followed everywhere she touched. She even moved up and rubbed his neck and scalp. When she climbed off of him to massage his arms, he protested softly, missing her sweet heat against his body. Finally, she was done and she knelt beside him and whispered, "Sit up, on your back, against the headboard."

He turned over, closing his eyes, if this was a dream, he did not want it to end. He leaned back on his headboard with his thick pillows behind his back. Her lips brushed against his belly, then against his pectoral muscles. He was mesmerized by her movements. Her fingers stroked up his abs over his nipples to his shoulders and down his arms, as she moved up his body.

She straddled him, her moist core was on top of his hard shaft. She rolled her hips and thrust herself up and down him. He moved to lift her and impale himself within her and she denied him. "Not yet my lover, I need all three for that, you cannot have me yet. Trust me."

"I want you, I want to ride you, I want to fuck you until you call my name. I want to possess every one of your openings." Thorin growled, still not willing to open his eyes to disrupt this beautiful dream.

"For that I would need the others," The maid whispered softly, her lips brushed against his belly, then against his pectoral muscles. He was mesmerized by her movements, she rode him steadily and he felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm. Her clever hands explored his body as she rocked her hips against his. She traced the same line back to his abs pinching his nipples as they made the return trip. "For now I want to please you, Thorin."

"My Kávi," He growled as she said his name, pleased that she remembered him. She moaned, capturing his mouth with hers. She kissed him like she rode him, sweet and slow, drawing out every movement, making each touch erotic, sensual, and mesmerizing. Her tongue parried and thrust against his, both of them fighting for domination.

"Thorin, I want to give you everything," She promised him after breaking their passionate kiss. Her voice came from beside his ear, she continued to ride him as she licked, kissed, and massaged his chest and throat. "For now, all I can do is call for you when I come."

He was so close to coming as he felt her against him. He could feel the silk of her chemise, the slide of the fabric as her chest brushed against his, he reached up and cupped her breasts through the fabric. A perfect handful. One arm wrapped around her he pulled her closer, but careful not to stop the erotic thrust of her hips, her breath caught and she moaned softly. He sat up, just enough to take her nipple into his mouth and he reveled in her mewling cries. Her movements became erratic as he realized that the head of his cock was causing friction against her clit, she was already coming for him as she rode him. He opened his eyes and watched his golden princess fall apart. Her face was flushed, her pouty mouth was open on a breathless gasp, her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. She was panting, her breath erratic and uneven, sweat covered her body, and her unfocused eyes were wide with wonder as she cried for him. "Thorin, please, please come for me! Thorin!"

Watching her, hearing her, he came, hard and fast, as her cries for him broke him. Her need made him want to give her that satisfaction and his seed spilled over his belly. She moved to clean him, but he wanted her close. He pulled her chemise over her head, wiped them both down with it and tossed the soiled cloth away before he crushed her to him, holding her in his arms. Tucking her lovingly against him, he knew he could not live without her. He wanted her to claim him, he needed to hear the words, "Who are you to me, Kávi, my love?"

"Thorin, I am your One," She whispered against his chest, her arms clutching him close, "and you are one of mine."

He groaned at the idea of having to share her even if it was to be with Kíli and Fíli if she could convince him. This slip of a girl who could make him come without a rope, without the need to watch others. "I do not want share you."

"It is the only way to be complete," Kávi said gently, kissing him.

"Fíli is stubborn," he whispered softly, she nodded and he sighed. Nestling her tighter he told her, "Give him time Kávi, he will come around."

"He does not want me Thorin," Kávi said softly. He heard the emotional hitch in her voice, "and without him, I, I-"

"Don't give up on him," Thorin told her in his low baritone voice. He refused to think of what might happen if she did not succeed in changing Fíli's mind. He read Vigdis's scroll, he knew the consequences of failure, he would find a way to help her. Unwilling to allow her to wallow in remorse, Thorin changed the subject, "When we complete each other Kávi, I want to plant my seed inside of you. I want to take your maidenhead."

"I am a virgin Thorin, but my hymen was taken in an accident years ago," Kávi told him sadly.

"Good then it won't hurt so much when I thrust deep inside you the first time." Thorin smiled into her hair.

"Thorin may I place my bead in your hair? Would you allow me to claim you as mine?" Kávi asked tentatively, her voice was so quiet in the dark room. She already knew rejection, Fíli hated her. How she would complete her soul, she didn't know. She had to find a way. Perhaps she was wrong and Fíli was not her destined, maybe there was someone else that she had not yet met. Just the thought felt wrong. She recognized Fíli, she knew those eyes, the same ones that beseeched her not to die in his arms. Did he remember? Was that why he was angry? She wanted to stay with him, for him, but she was pulled away into darkness. Fíli rejected her, would Thorin reject her as well?

Thorin looked down at her curled in his arms and smiled, he released her so she could retrieve her bead. "I would gladly accept your bead Kávi."

She didn't go far, only to the edge of the bed to retrieve her cord. Thorin saw the long golden rope sitting on the bedside table as well as the Iron key that dangled from the cord from which she was taking her bead. The rope was long, indicating that she lost a significant amount of hair. She left the key and her third bead on the table and turned to him.

"Are you certain that you will accept me, marred as I am?" Kávi asked offering the long rope of gold. He remembered what Kíli told him about her camp. This slip of a Dwarrowdam had a will to survive that put grown men to shame.

"I have seen you bald my love. I thought you beautiful then and I still do. I do not care about your hair, it will grow back. Place your bead My Kávi," Thorin commanded her, taking the rope into his hands. He coiled it lovingly, all that hair shorn off so that she could live. So that she could return and claim him and his nephews. It was like Vigdis said, she was made especially for them.

She crawled closer and leaned over him, her fingers threading gently into his hair. He could feel the tension as she made the braid tight and placed her bead, checking the bond. It didn't take long before she sat back, he could feel the weight of the bead on his shoulder, it was in the exact same place as Kíli's. She sat back and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He settled himself into his pillows and pulled her against him, "Sleep now my One, I will wake you come morning."

She curled against him, her head resting over his heart and he knew the moment that she drifted away. Her breaths came softly and even. He felt complete satisfaction with her in his arms and in his bed. His last thought, before he drifted into sleep, was that he would convince Fíli, he would convince his nephew to accept her claim so that he could claim Kávi and fulfill his desires.

They were assembled in the large community hall in the center of Belegost Dwarrowhold. The people of Angligar were watching their princess carefully as she came to a sound judgment on a dispute between a pair of Angligarian Ladies regarding a booth at the market that they were supposed to be sharing. Dís told him that Kávi set up her own rigorous schedule which included three hours on Mondays and Thursdays in an open counsel for her people. She said that this was what she usually did for her people and that she would be remiss in her duties if she changed her schedule.

The day started with the latest news. They all looked at Kávi expectantly as she told them of her latest training achievements and the progress of the community in general. They asked questions of her about what would be expected of them going forward and gave her news about the tasks that they were given the days before. Every one of them was pleased when she reported that indeed she found and claimed her second soul mate, but they were still tense waiting for the final days of the month to pass. Four weeks until her birthday.

"According to the research I have done on the Market Place over the past two weeks, I have noticed that the majority of the weapons booths are open and available on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. There are more trinkets sold per vendor on the off days. It is my suggestion to you that Elspa sells her weapons on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays," Kávi spoke to her people, Lusia was writing everything down in the records. The second woman was about to protest as Kávi continued her edict, talking over top of her. "Myrna, you will bring in your jewelry and combs on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. This way you will both have a better chance of offsetting the selection available at the market, giving greater focus to your collections. It will also provide the patrons more variety if they are in the market on the off days."

"And if we are unable to make our allotted days?" Myrna asked her countenance worried.

"You will speak to each other before approaching any others regarding renting your booth," Kávi told her softly, "You must talk to each other and find ways to assist each other in being successful. We were once a simple trade only society. There was no need for selling our wares. Middle-Earth is different, if we are to be successful we must help each other, we must learn the language and we must diversify."

Lady Lovisa from the Sisters of Tumunzahar sat beside Thorin on the edge of the room watching carefully. Fíli and Kíli stood armed at either side of the dais on guard in case there were any attacks on Kávi. Kíli watched protectively, his intentions clear to everyone. While Fíli looked like he was disinterested. He wasn't, Thorin could see Fíli's eyes moving over the crowd, any time a person approached the dais he would edge closer to Kávi. His hands remained at his sides, near the blades he had hidden in his trousers.

"Where is the Queen Regent?" Lovisa asked Thorin quietly as she watched the Princess attend to her people.

"She is the black haired Dwarrowdam on the far-side of the hall, watching Kávi like a hawk," Thorin growled softly thinking of the meal he had with the Angligarian Queen Regent the night before. "I have seen two sides of her when it comes to Kávi, she is either purely hateful or she is overzealously protective. According to Dwalin, she is like this every time they have open counsel."

The Queen Regent's icy green eyes were on the crowd as much as they were on Kávi. Her posture never became soft, she was always rigid, always wary. Twice during counsel when a Dwarrowdam made a sudden movement, Ami's hand moved to her sleeve. Thorin spied a dagger strapped to her arm inside her sleeve, well hidden beneath her clothes. Only her movements gave her away. She met Thorin's eyes once when one of the Dwarrowdams surged forward to attack the Dam making an appeal before Kávi. Both Dams had to be subdued, Ami moved to intervene when Kávi stepped forward and met her Aunt's eyes. It was like watching a silent conversation. Ami nodded once and Kávi stood before the two Dwarrowdams.

"Since when has it been part of our customs to brawl in counsel?" Kávi's brow was arched in question, her face was an imperial mask that matched Ami's in cool calculation. The pair of Dwarrowdams looked at the floor in shame, not having expected their princess to admonish them like bairns. "This behavior was not acceptable in Angligar, and it is not acceptable here in Belegost. We are in Middle-Earth now. We obey Durin's Laws and by such you will both be held in confinement until you can properly be dealt with. Guards remove them from the hall."

"But I have Bairns! A family!" One of the women protested.

"You should have thought about that before attacking Rin," Kávi said with a small growl. Rin's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't think that Princess Kávi would know her name. "Igrun, you are a mother of three fine lasses, If you were in my position what would you have me do? I cannot allow you to be with the others in the state of mind that you are in. This is a public court and from the sounds of this, it is a private matter, do you truly want to air your dress in public?"

Igrun looked at Rin and then back at Kávi. She looked even more ashamed than she did moments before, "No my Lady, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"Very well, Guards, please escort these ladies from the hall, ensure that they have adjacent cells. It would be wise for the pair of you to work out your differences before I intervene, if you do not your stay in the cells will remain undetermined." Kávi said her voice was much softer, more serene. "Lusia, would you mind going to Igrun's quarters to ensure her bairns are under proper care until she returns?"

"It would be my pleasure my Lady," Lusia bowed respectfully before leaving the hall with her new orders.

"That is for the best, it seems," Lovisa said with a small frown as she studied the Princess. Kávi was comfortable in front of her people, as they watched and waited for her to take their cases and disputes. She was fair in her judgments, she took both sides to each story and asked for witnesses to each case. There was no need for her to ask for counsel or seek advisors, it was as though she was born for the role.

Urtha and Jensia were conspicuously missing from the hall. According to Nori, Urtha and Jensia were searching for the treasure horde of Princess Kávi, not that they would find it. Gloin assured Thorin that it was safely guarded, the account books were in order and growing with the coin that Kávi was earning by selling her paintings. Kávi was doing just as Miss Lusia said she would, paying for the expenses of her people until they were able to make their own way. The petitions for aid were dwindling every day as the proud Angligarians resumed their work and trade. They were equally as skilled as the Durin Folk they resided with and their wares were highly sought by Men, Dwarves, and Elves. It seemed everyone was intrigued by the exotic pieces that were enriching the Dwarvish Market and the Angligarians were beginning to profit from this curiosity.

The Angligarian Dwarrows were fitting in with the community seamlessly, but they were aloof and waiting. All of them watched their princess and Thorin felt their eyes fall to him and the Tigers-Eye bead that sat at his shoulder before turning to the matching one on Kíli's shoulder. Most eyes lingered curiously on Fíli, waiting and wondering if he would be her third.

"Your Majesty! I have a question before you leave!" One of the younger Dams in the crowd called out to Kávi as she rose from her chair on the dais.

"Aye, Miss Isa?" Kávi asked looking at the maid.

"What will happen to us if you don't complete your bond?" Isa asked softly. She looked apologetic and sad, "I found my One and he wants to know what will happen if you fail."

Ami stiffened and looked at her niece with a mixture of fear and worry, then it slipped away and the cold façade returned. Kávi's shoulders sagged and she looked sad, it was only for a moment. She shook it off and stood proud and regal as she answered the girl directly, "If I should fail, the bond you feel for your One will fail. It will break and you will no longer have love for each other."

A discouraged hum went through the crowd as she shared this news. Kávi fought to keep her composure. While she was determined to find out for certain if Fíli was her third love, the pain in her heart told her that she already failed in her quest. She refused to say anything to her people, she needed them to have hope, needed them to be strong so they would carry on after she was gone. "While I encourage you to make attachments, to find friendships and become comfortable with the Durin Clan, please do not rush into engagements or betrothals. Not until after my birthday passes, not until it is certain that I have either succeeded or failed."

Kávi dismissed the people as she closed the last petition and the crowd waited for Kávi to rise and leave the dais before they moved an inch. She joined Thorin on the edge of the hall, with Fíli and Kíli guarding her back. Vigdis followed in their wake, her opaque eyes followed the Nogrod Sister carefully. Ami joined with them moments later and they moved to one of the smaller counsel rooms for their meeting with the Sister of Nogrod. Dwalin stood guarding the door against any intruders as the Angligarian people filed out and headed back to their homes.

Fíli watched her carefully, he heard the tremor and the thickness in her voice as she answered the question of her kinswoman. Her face remained soft and almost emotionless, but it was her voice that belied her emotion. She was worried about her people. Kíli told him that she was trying to keep her heart open, in case Fíli was not her One. Fíli knew he was her One, just as she was his, but he would not give in. He wanted her to himself and would not share.

He watched as Ami pulled her to the side and whispered harshly, "Do you think it was wise to tell them that? This is supposed to be a fresh start for us and you took away their hope."

"I would rather be honest and let them know what they will suffer should I fail," Kávi hissed in return. She looked up and met Fíli's eyes before pulling her aunt further away. He still heard her next words, even though she whispered softly, "If I fail Aunt Ami our line is doomed, I cannot bring myself to lie about this."

"Then do what you must Kávi," Ami growled with renewed hostility. "Just do not fail. Your mother seeks her rest, as does your father and forebears."

"I know," Kávi flinched at the words and Fíli wondered what she meant by that. Surely the part of Dwalin's story about the Angligar deceased finding peace in the afterlife was simply a ghost story. If it wasn't, that meant that thousands of spirits followed the Angligarians on their journey. "Do you still see them Aunt Ami?"

"You know the answer to that question Kávi," Ami said quietly. Her voice was of cold steel now and she looked at Kávi with hard eyes. Kávi only looked more sad and forlorn. Fíli was surprised at what happened next, with the others in the room involved in deep conversation he was the only witness. Ami stepped forward and put her hands tenderly on Kávi's shoulders, she whispered softly, "You are not meant to see them. You have the ghosts of one hundred lives to contend with, do you really want to see the spirits of your parents?"

"I miss them Aunt Ami," Kávi's voice was nearly too low to hear, but Fíli heard her anyways.

"Seeing them will not take that away," Ami's voice returned to its cold and bitter state and she stepped away from Kávi, "If anything it only makes it worse. I can't hear them, they can't hear me. They are shells of what they once were, they are unhappy and seek rest. Only you can give them that."

Kávi closed her eyes as Ami walked away to sit at one of the chairs surrounding the Council Table. Fíli's heart went out to her, he hated seeing her so vulnerable, so hurt. He could feel the grief as it rolled off of her. He hated it. He hated it because it reminded him of the day he walked out of Kíli's room. The day that he swore he could not love her as she needed him to. He watched as she squared her shoulders and turned toward the others. Fíli turned his gaze as her eyes moved toward him. He could not let her know that he watched her, if she knew then she would see how much he wanted her.

"Miss Lovisa, you wished to speak to me," Kávi said inviting the other Dwarrowdam to sit with her at the large table.

"Aye, Your Majesty, I need to discuss your quest and what it means to our people," Lovisa said as she sat beside Kávi.

"So it is my understanding that my great Aunt made it to the shores of Middle-Earth," Kávi said softly. She repeated the news that Dís shared with her while Kíli and Fíli journeyed to Bree to find their uncle.

"Aye, she failed on her approach to Khazad-Dum," Lovisa told her softly, "It was not until after she died that our ancestors found out that she was not the prophesied Dwarrowdam. She, like you was gilded with gold, born with golden hair and eyes but her Sigil was incomplete."

Vigdis shared a look with Kávi, but neither woman spoke. Vigdis was assessing the honesty and credibility before letting Kávi know if she should bend to this inquisition and testing. Ami was more forthright and the words left her lips before anyone could stop them, "You think my sister would lie about her daughter being the One of the Severed Soul?"

"I am not calling anyone a liar," Lovisa said with a gentle smile. Her intention was to calm the older Dwarrowdam. "I merely have to verify that she is who she says she is. I came with orders from the leader of the Nannu'Tumunzahar, she cannot leave the Grey Havens because of the Ushmaru Dush."

"So you want to ensure that I am the prophesied Princess," Kávi nodded knowingly. She sighed softly and looked at Thorin before looking back at Lovisa, "What would you like to know or see that will prove that I am who I claim to be?"

"Well, Dwalin tells me that your mastery of the three weapons of Durin's sons has been examined and you were found to be exceptional in skill," Lovisa smiled gently at the young princess. Dwalin assured Lovisa that Kávi was everything that Lusia promised her to be. He was willing to bet that she could match their finest warriors in the three weapons. That left the other two matters. "I need to know if you are truly gilded in gold, and I need to know if the emblem is complete."

"You mean you wish to see her nude?" Ami's voice was cold. "Not even I have had that privilege and I am her Aunt. This is highly inappropriate."

"It is either I do it or the Ironfoot Clan will force her to do so upon meeting her," Lovisa sighed in frustration. She understood what Thorin meant about the dual nature of Queen Regent Ami's relationship with her niece.

"It is fine Aunt Ami. Vigdis warned me that this might happen," Kávi said as she met Ami's eyes, and her Aunt turned away in a huff and moved to close the thick curtains that skirted the massive windows. She and Vigdis shared another glance knowing that the time had come, they didn't know if it would be on friendly terms or hostile ones. The last thing Kávi wanted was to be examined by some Ironfoot Dwarf claiming to be her chosen. By Mahal, if she and her three were reincarnated, then the chances that Eirik was, were high. The thought terrified her.

"Aye, we can do this here, or we can find a place that is more private," Lovisa nodded unaffected by the young princess's discomfort. Fíli tensed at the thought of Kávi naked. Was it not enough that he dreamed of her? He had to be subjected to this as well? "Two of these Dwarves are your claimed. They can stay if you are not comfortable with being alone with me."

"Ami and Vigdis will remain with me," Kávi said meeting Thorin's worried gaze. "My claimed may stay or go as they wish."

Relief flooded Fíli along with a wave of cold rage. She should not be subjected to this. Was it not enough that Thorin and Kili already testified that she was gilded in gold? Fíli moved to the door as Kávi stood. He left the room and stood on the other side of the door with Dwalin to wait. He heard Lovisa ask Kávi as he left, "Why does your third remain unclaimed?"

"He will not have me," Kávi said softly her voice was devoid of emotion. She tried not to let her eyes follow Fíli as he left the room, but she heard and felt every step he took away from her like needles in her heart. She flinched as though in pain when the door slammed shut. Thorin and Kíli each gave her an encouraging smile and followed him out, to stand watch at the door.

"Give him time Kávi, losing Nun'êl affected him the most of your three," Vigdis said softly. Ami looked at the Seer in surprise, what happened with Nun'êl that was not included in the histories?

The room was lit only by candlelight as Kávi began to disrobe, she was wearing her traditional formal robes and dresses. She saw it as an importance that her people see her as she always was, dressed as one of her status when addressing her people. She draped each layer over the chair and stood naked in the candlelight for inspection by this stranger. Vigdis watched the woman carefully.

"You are marred, you have scars that Nun'êl did not have," Lovisa said as she surveyed the front of Kávi's body. She noted the scar on her hip and the pale pink marks on her flesh from her attack in the Grey Havens. Upon seeing them Ami turned to Vigdis for an explanation, her pale green eyes glittering bright with anger. Vigdis quietly explained what happened in the Grey Havens as they continued to watch Lovisa examine Kávi.

"Nun'êl did not have a mysterious assassin who would do anything to ensure her downfall," Kávi said with a small smirk.

"Have their memories started to return?" Vigdis interrupted Ami and asked Kávi, her voice was soft but stern.

Kávi sighed softly but shook her head, "If they have, I have not heard of it."

Lovisa finally moved to look at the mark on Kávi's back and she gasped in surprise. It was complete, the sigil was complete. The intricate detail was unlike anything she could remember seeing in all of her years. On top of that, it was gold. The sigil itself was made of gold, silver, and black metal. What she heard was beyond what she expected. Kávi's bond with her claimed was unmistakable. One glance was all it took for Lovisa to realize that Kávi was completely enthralled with the pair of dwarves that carried her braids. It was also obvious that Kávi pined for her third, the one who was refusing to allow her claim.

"You know you must claim your third Kávi," Lovisa whispered as she touched the star shaped scar on Kávi's back. More evidence of a trial Kávi endured that Nun'êl never did. It seemed that this life was to be the one that she was tested and tempered for a life of leadership and hopefully love. "If you don't you doom us all."

Kávi closed her eyes. She knew this. She lowered her head in frustration and defeat. Fíli could barely stand to be in the same room as her, any excuse he had, he left. When she arrived he would go, if she spoke to him, his responses were either one word answers or nonexistent. Any connection he might have had for her when they first met seemed to have died. She was at a loss. Reaching for her clothes, she dressed quickly. She was done with this. Kávi had lessons to get to and didn't want to be under the scrutiny of the Dwarrowdam anymore.

 _He kissed her belly, dipped his tongue into her navel, chuckling as she gasped in surprise. He was not supposed to be in her bedroom, but he snuck past the guards and found her. She wore only a pair of pantalettes and a sleeveless chemise, her fur covers kicked to the end of the bed in the summer heat._

 _"Fíli, what are you doing here?" Nun'êl asked as her eyes fluttered open._

 _"Greedily taking what I should not," Fíli growled as he moved his naked body over hers. She allowed him to settle between her legs, his erection nudging against her thigh. He looked down at her, golden hair, golden eyes, even her soft silky beard was golden. "My beautiful golden beauty, what will you allow me to take today?"_

 _"Me Fíli, take me from this place," she whispered pleadingly. "I want to know you, I want to marry you. Father will never allow us to wed, he has refused the offers of both your Father and Grandfather."_

 _"By my Honor my love I will find a way to break your betrothal to that Ironfoot snake." Fíli whispered kissing her with ardor. "Will you wait for me?"_

 _"Until my last breath Fíli, I swear it, I will wait for you," Nun'êl vowed reverently._

 _He kissed her again, passionately._

 _He stood near the entrance of the mountain, calling to the guards for admittance, and he was refused by order of the Blacklocks king. He was about to turn away in defeat when he saw her. The dust and rocks settled around her form, but he knew it was her, her long golden hair wrapped and twisted around her, matted with mud, dust and blood. She wore only her sleeping clothes, covered in a simple silk robe. Blood flowed from her many wounds, bones visible to the eye, scratches, scrapes, cuts and lascerations covered her body._

 _"Nun'êl!" Fíli called running to her, "Open the gates! The princess is hurt! Open the gates!"_

 _He reached her side and turned her onto her back to look at her. A soft moan was the only noise she made, blood smeared the entire right side of her face. "Nun'êl! Stay with me Love. Stay with me."_

 _She opened her eyes slowly, as if the simple movement was the most difficult task in the world. Taking a breath, she tried to speak but only gurgling noise left her throat. She coughed, spitting up blood, her focus wavered, and her eyes closed._

 _"No Nun'êl, you must fight, fight to stay with me!" Fíli yelled at her. He was afraid to touch her, her body was so damaged. A crowd started to gather, but Fíli was unaware of them. "Damn it Nun'êl! Don't leave me!"_

 _Her eyelashes fluttered for a long moment before her eyes opened and he was touched by her pain filled golden gaze. She took a breath and tried again, "Eirik," she coughed and more gurgling noises erupted as she tried to speak. He went still, he was not Eirik. She met his gaze and whispered, "My love." Her body started to seize and Fíli picked her up trying to console here, help her relax. Whispered words echoed around him, "Forgive me."_

 _She went limp in his arms. Golden eyes turned a slow hazy grey, and her breath didn't return._

 _"No!" He screamed, clutching his beloved Nun'êl to his chest. Her last words echoed over and over in his mind as he grieved her death. Looking down upon her he watched in horror as her beard disappeared, her cheeks hollowed to become slightly more angular, her body was less soft and more strongly built. Nun'êl became Kávi, and he was lost to his tears, he lost Nun'êl. Now he lost Kávi too, they were both dead, beyond his reach and only her words remained, "Eirik, My love, forgive me."_

 _His name was not Eirik._

"Kávi!" Fíli screamed as he sat up from his dream. He blinked and looked around the hunting lodge, a horrible sense of foreboding filled him as he thought of his dream.

Dressing quickly he gathered the supplies he needed for the day. Thursday, Kávi would be holding her community meeting later that afternoon. This morning she would be in her rooms painting after her lessons in Durin Customs and Traditions with his mother. If he was lucky he would be able to see her, without running into her. He just needed to know that she was alright.

He was staying at the hunting lodge, trying to keep what remained of his sanity. He couldn't stay at the manor knowing she was just across the hall. Thrice within as many days he ran into her as she was leaving her room to join his mother for lessons on comportment and Dwarrow culture in Middle-Earth. The first time he met her eyes for a single moment before he turned and walked away.

The second time they bumped into each other, Kávi apologized as he growled, "get out of my way." It was the pained look in her eyes as she flinched away that haunted him for the remainder of the day. From then on she avoided contact with him, skirting around him at dinner, avoiding being drawn into conversations he was part of. She was tense and wary around him, and it pained him to see it.

The third time she was in the hall waiting for admittance to his mother's suite. One of the guards whispered something to the other, and both chuckled softly. Kávi went perfectly still for a long moment. It was a movement of hers that he recognised as discomfort. She didn't respond to the guards, she just turned away bowing her head pulling on the longer ends of her short hair. He did not miss the wetness well in her eyes as she waited for Dís to answer the door.

He stalled for a moment until Dís called Kávi inside, and then he approached the guard. "You realize that she understood what you just said. If not the words she understood the tone."

The guard stood staring blankly at Fíli for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"We were just teasing her a little," the other guard said with some discomfort as he met Fíli's gaze, "we meant nothing by it. It won't happen again."

"Aye, see that it doesn't," Fíli growled and continued on his way. Later that afternoon he heard the same pair of guards in the yard, talking to a third while he helped Dwalin in the stable.

"I hear the little chit has been messing around with King Thorin while courting Master Kíli," the first guard told the third.

"No wonder they took her hair, she is nothing more than the Royal Whore." The second agreed with the first. Kávi did not deserve that, no wonder she looked so upset earlier. Fíli was ready to kill them, his fists clenched, jaw tight, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Dwalin hauled him back, not allowing him to destroy them as he wanted.

"I don't believe that," the third said to the other two, "The Angligarian Dwarrowdam who stays in my guest room tells me that she is the One of Severed Souls. King Thorin and Prince Kíli have both been claimed by her."

"That old story? Just an excuse for the beardless twit to open her legs for more than one Dwarf," the first laughed, brushing off the thirds Dwarf's remarks.

"Haven't you seen the beads in their hair? They have been claimed, by the princess." The third man shook his head, he adamantly refused to believe ill of the girl who held all of the Angligarians in suspense. "My Ilsa is certain of her princess and from what I have seen and heard about her, the princess is known to be quite frigid around all dwarves but those she has claimed. Flinches away from even master Balin."

Fíli couldn't help but wonder if he was to blame for that. He was not exactly kind to her and she desired him, at least, she did at one point. He wondered if she still did, or if she still kept her heart open for another Dwarf.

He would never know if he didn't see her. Lusia and Bjalla were cleaning her studio when he arrived, her door was propped open and Kávi was nowhere to be found. He wondered where she could be since his mother was in the kitchen with Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur. He refused to ask so he went in search of Kíli and Thorin.

He found the former in the training yard with Gimli and Ori. They were shirtless despite the frigid winter air, sweat covered their forms. One of the first things Fíli noticed was Kíli's shoulder, the one where he would ask maids to cut him during sex. What once looked like random marks upon his flesh there was an image forming among them. There were fresh marks, but it looked like the healing cuts were being made into a pattern, some of them looked like a pigment was inserted in the cuts before they were sealed making the resulting scars more visible.

Kíli caught him looking and grinned, "She calls me her Brightstone Warrior, like the legendary warriors of the First Age. She told me that our ancestors would cut images into their flesh and put a scarring powder into the wounds."

"How would she know that?" Fíli asked at the marks. He could not help but feel relieved that Kávi was giving Kíli's need for pain a new meaning. That he was being rewarded in more ways than one. He just didn't like that the marks meant that Kíli was enjoying private time with Kávi. Time that he was not allowed to have.

"She remembers her first life Fíli, she remembers being Nun'êl," Kíli said his tone turned almost sad and serious. Fíli was surprised by this Kíli rarely ever lost his smile. "According to her I was one of the leaders of Brightstone Warriors. She is recreating the wolf that covered this shoulder."

Fíli looked again at the marks, there was only part of the face and a singular eye that was completed. It was already beautiful, masterful, Kávi was artistically talented. There were tales told of the Legendary Brightstone Warriors, a secret society of Durin warriors, aligned with the Noldor in their quest to defeat Morgoth. They were disbanded after the destruction of Beleriand, after one of the founding members died on the battlefield. He wondered what else Kávi remembered, if she had the same dreams as he. Finally he met Kíli's worried gaze and smiled, "It will be beautiful once complete."

Kíli's relief was apparent and he grinned at Fíli, "Aye, Kávi is very talented."

Fíli took the opportunity to train with Kíli and Gloin. They spent an hour in the field with them and had just taken off his shirt when Thorin and Kávi arrived on pony back. They were riding Thorin's mount, a pony that only Thorin was allowed to ride, he hated it when others used the dark mare. Kávi rode in front of Thorin, holding the reins as he held onto her tiny waist. He was laughing at something she said as she reined in the little stud. Few people could make Thorin laugh, for her to do it felt right, but it hit Fíli in the stomach. The foriegn feeling of jealousy bit him again as he wished that it was he that she was lavishing her attention on.

He watched them dismount and Kávi gave the reins to the stableboy before she turned back to Thorin. He handed her a small package and she smiled up at him the word thanks forming on her beautiful lips. Thorin carressed her face and kissed her cheek before heading into the manor. Her eyes followed him until Kíli ambushed her, sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around. Her musical laugh filled the air and Fíli felt like he was being bodily slammed in his chest. Kíli moved to kiss her, breaking all the rules of courting, but Kávi turned her cheek at the last moment and laughed when Kíli complained and feigned a broken heart. She kissed his cheek in return before she spun away and headed across the training yard.

Kávi did not see Fíli until she ran into him. She stumbled and reached out to break her fall, her hands braced on his chest. The moment he felt the contact of her skin against his, Fíli felt the fires of lust burn bright. She took a deep breath, her fingers spread across his flesh in reflex and she gasped, "Fíli."

Her breath caught, her hands gripped tighter, her entire body quivered against his. He looked down at her as she met is gaze, her pupils dialated in interest making the golden depths if her irises sparkle brighter. They both knew then that there was no other. Kávi was without a doubt Fíli's One, while Fíli was one of her three.

Fíli clenched his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her and he growled in frustration. He was a raging inferno for her and she was unknowingly in danger. He growled and she whimpered lowering her head. Her response was as animalistic as his and it only made him want her more. She was too close, he snarled at her, "Move Kávi."

She looked up completely startled and nearly jumped away, whispering, "Sorry, I am so sorry Fíli."

She nearly ran into the workshop on the far side of the yard and Fíli watched her go. He was thrilled to see that she was well, that she still wanted him. He was pained that if he wanted her, he had to share, she gave him no choice. He hated that by keeping her away, he was hurting her. He wanted to explain, make her understand why he was keeping his distance. Kíli caught his eye and without a word they resumed sparring. Of all people, Kíli knew and understood him.

They sparred for a while, Fíli blowing off some steam and working out his inner demons. He was finally calmed enough that he thought he might be able to talk to Kávi without dragging her into the nearest dark room. He donned his shirt and coat before leaving the training field and heading into the large workshop. He could see her working just beyong the doorway at the jewelers table, she was carefully cutting and carving a large blue stone. It was the largest sapphire Fíli ever recalled seeing, nearly the size of her palm.

"That's too small for a tomb marker Kávi," Jensia's voice rang out suddenly and Kávi jumped in surprise, pulling her chisel away from the stone.

"It is not a Tomb marker Jensia, I am making a gift for Fíli's birthday," Kávi sighed stepping away from the table.

"So you think to win him with a sapphire? So sad and pathetic that you resort to buying your one with a paltry gem stone," Jensia grabbed the chisel from Kávi's hand and positioned it threateningly over the stone, "You missed a facet. Here let me fix it for you."

Kávi moved to stop her but Jensia hit the gem stone with force and the resounding crack filled the room. Kávi went rigid as she looked at the destruction. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"You know why, you murderous bitch," Jensia's acidic voice snarled, she rounded on Kávi with the chisel held as a weapon. Kávi stepped back into a defensive stance, her eyes wide. Fíli nearly stepped out of the shadowed doorway when Jensia's next words halted him in is tracks. "You killed my brothers you cold blooded whore!"

Kávi's eyes widened in horror. She looked as though she had been physically hit, flinching at the accusation. She tried to speak but Jensia talked over top of her. Her voice rising to an angry shriek, "You think I can forgive? You think I will forget? You and your ice hearted father destroyed my family!"

"I am sorry Jensia, I didn't know, it happened so quick," Kávi whispered tears glittered in her eyes. "I had no choice."

"You had every choice, their blood is on your hands," Jensia accused her. She held the chisel out, aimed toward Kávi's body. "I will make you pay, I will take your third from you and laugh while you mourn the loss."

Jensia dropped the chisel on the table and walked away. She brushed past him on her way out a small angry smirk played on her mouth as she winked at Fíli.

Kávi stared after her, her face pale, her eyes wide in shock. She met Fíli's eyes for a moment, there was something dark and tortured in her eyes and she turned away. Her shoulders slumped and she looked defeated as she touched the damaged stone. She looked as broken and shattered as the gem.

Fíli stepped into the room and glared at her. She killed Jensia's brothers? What kind of monster was Kávi Kidzul? "Tell me you didn't do it."

Kávi turned to him, tears already flowing down her cheeks. She shook her head and sobbed.

"So you are a Kinslayer," Fíli accused her darkly, he took a step toward her. He was angry, enraged. How could she kill another dwarf? How could she be so cold? She flinched at the words and backed away from him. He stalked toward her and she backed away to the far wall. "Perhaps I should let her claim me, at least I would not have to share."

The crushed look on her face was too much as his heart clenched in his chest and he turned to walk away. He barely made it to the door when he heard her scream and swipe the gems and tools to the floor, the crash and resounding clatter stopped him. A pained whimper, followed by a small sob could be heard as she ran through the door and out if the building. He turned back to the table, a streak of blood swept over the surface, shards of bright blue sapphire were scattered over top. The once palm sized stone was in pieces, the smallest were slivers, the remainder was split into three coin sized chunks. A drawing was on the floor, it was a Fëanril dagger. The blade would have complemented his other weapons, the hilt was to be silver steel, the blade was Fëanril, the pommel would have been the sapphire. A beautiful weapon.

She didn't attend the party in his honor, but he received her gift. It was the Fëanril dagger, but instead of the sapphire pommel, a large blood red garnet was in its place. Carved into it was his Royal emblem. It made the stunning piece look menacing and lethal. Kíli told him that Thorin made the blade while Kíli did the work on the handle, Kávi carved the stone. Fíli didn't ask where she was, he didn't have to Kíli provided the information freely. "She says that you would not want her here, that she would not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Why do you push her away brother?"

"Because I can't stand to look at her," Fíli growled angrily. She still wore a bandage across her palm from the damage she did to herself and Fíli blamed himself for it. He wondered about the smirk on Jensia's face as she left that day. He wondered what it meant. Every time he saw the Dwarrowdam, she flirted with him heavily, especially if Kávi was nearby. Jensia was out to hurt Kávi and Kávi was avoiding being hurt, that meant she avoided him at all costs. Fíli missed her; she was a void in his heart and soul.

Fíli was avoiding Kávi, avoiding his brother, and avoiding being at home. Anything to keep his sanity. So he spent a great deal of his time at the mines, in the Grey Havens, or up at the hunting lodge. Anywhere that he didn't have to look at golden eyes and soft golden hair that framed her beautiful face. It was bad enough that she haunted his dreams, dreams of Kávi in another time and place. The forbidden touches and glances, the way he fought his love for her for three years before beseeching her to take his braid. Every night he dreamed of her. Every night his dreams turned sour. He dreamed of her in his arms, begging her to stay with him and not die. Her whispered apology, pleas for forgiveness, and her golden eyes growing flat and cold in death. Every time she died her last words to him was, "Eirik. My love, forgive me."

Seeing the life in her eyes after a night of seeing the flat dead look of fading gold hit him square in the chest. He wanted to hold her to him and protect her from that fate, he just could not approach her after the way he hurt her. He could still feel her grief, he could still see the pain in her golden eyes when she looked at him. It killed him inside. He couldn't stand to see her wrapped in his brother's arms or the gentle caresses and soft glances that she gave Thorin. Even his mother was on Kávi's side. It was like he was suddenly in some arranged marriage that he could not escape from, Fíli hated the idea of arranged marriages, he felt trapped like a bird in a gilded cage.

So he found himself in his uncle's study after weeks of avoiding Kávi like the plague. Her birthday was only a few days away. The door to the music room was propped open, but there was a tall screen blocking Fíli's view of the room. He shot a glare at Thorin knowing exactly what his uncle was doing. Fíli might not want to see her, but Thorin was making sure that he was aware of exactly where she was. He could hear her in the next room as Bofur gave her a song to play and she set up the papers on the stand.

A smile curled Thorin's lips. She was practicing the harp in the music room beside his study, singing along to the music. He knew that it was one of her favorites as he had heard it before and whenever she sang it her voice changed from her beautiful soprano range to her huskier lower register. The soothing alto rage gave her voice more emotional depth and became one of soft wanting and need. He would tell no one, but this one song piqued his desire for her. Her voice was one of many things that set her apart from other Dwarrowdams. It was pitched slightly higher than her peers, giving her a full alto and soprano range. Her voice was so smooth and sultry it could make even the hardest of dwarves weep.

Thorin could see her from where he sat at his desk. Her strong form, clad in black breaches, a cobalt blue blouse, and a gold corset, sat straight-backed on the small bench before the harp. Kávi was finally embracing the Dwarrow fashions of the Durin clan though he did miss her wearing her dresses. In the breaches and blouse, he could see every curve of her delectable little body. Even without the assistance of the corset she was curvaceous. Her waist was tiny, hips and shoulders were a little on the narrow side, but still wide enough to make it obvious that she was a dwarf. Her breasts were bountiful, a handful for Thorin and he had large hands. Her thick golden hair had already grown over an inch and framed her beautiful face, there was not one braid in her hair. There would not be a single braid until he and his nephews staked their claim.

She had not a hair to boast of upon her chin even now so close to her seventy-fifth birthday. Thorin didn't mind, he thought her beautiful without it. Kávi, however, was very self-conscious of her lack of facial hair and though she hid her emotions, thoughtless words were able to bring unwanted moisture to her eyes. Kávi looked as though she was gilt with gold. Her hair was the color of gold coins, her eyebrows and eyelashes were the same color. Even her eyes were gold; dark, rich amber flecked with honey. They were not brown, they were not yellow, they were indeed golden. Even her skin seemed to shimmer with gold. He knew that it was the fine hairs that covered her form, but it made her shimmer golden in the light. The blue of her blouse only enhanced the effect, she knew it too so she wore it often, blue was her favorite color. According to Vigdis, it always had been, even before joining them here in his Manor, deep in the mountains of Ered Luin.

Her favorite pastime was painting, of all of the activities she did, it was the one thing she loved the most. She would often lose track of time while in the throes of inspiration, she would come out of her rooms splattered in paint and head to music lessons smelling of mineral spirits. Her maids complained that she was starting to ruin her clothes while painting, while Kávi complained that her painting smocks were never returned to where they were supposed to be. He could see the flecks of blue paint that spattered her hands and ringed her fingernails. Vigdis would be livid when he saw the paint on her charge's hands.

Fíli sat across from him in one of the matching chairs that were situated on the far side of his large desk. His eyes were trained on the ebony screen that blocked his view of the music room. Thorin did it on purpose, he didn't want Fíli to see Kávi. It was selfish of him, he knew, a punishment in many ways, but he wanted to see Fíli's interest and reaction to her voice and what was about to happen. Kávi was predictably unpredictable, each day was different, Vigdis however was like clockwork.

As if on cue the ancient seer from Angligar entered the music room, took one look at Kávi and hollered, "Kávi Kidzul!"

The music and her voice shuddered to a stop with an odd twang of the harp as Kávi hastily set the instrument on its feet. Kávi jumped from her stool backing away from the white-haired harridan, "What? What did I do to earn your wrath this time, y'old bat?"

"Watch your mouth you errant brat!" Vigdis snapped striding forward toward her charge. She grabbed Kávi's hands turning them over for inspection. "What is this? What in Durin's name is on your hands?"

"I believe that would be paint Mistress Vigdis," Kávi smirked yanking her hands out of the Seers gnarled claws. She was purposely being a smartass in order to get under the Seer's skin, "Blue paint to be specific."

"And what is it doing on your hands?" Vigdis snarled at her stepping toward Kávi threateningly, "I told you to wash before coming here."

"Paint adds color Vigdis," Kávi said trying to hide her grin as she tried to hide her blue tinted hands in her sleeves. "You keep saying I need more color!"

"In your cheeks you naughty little imp, not on your hands," Vigdis was getting wound up now while Kávi was only getting started with her teasing. "You will wash it off immediately!"

"I did wash! It is pigment! I need my solvent to remove it," Kávi said in defense of herself, her eyes were alight with contained laughter. "It's not my fault that the solvent is constantly disappearing. Besides, there was no time to find it before my music practice today."

"Excuses! Get over here you willful child and wash up," Vigdis reached suddenly for Kávi's earlobe. Kávi arched away in reaction and slapped away the old woman's clawed fingers.

"Keep those claws away from my ears y'old bat!" Kávi said threateningly, her hands were raised and poised for a fight. Vigdis was not afraid of Kávi, nor was Kávi afraid of Vigdis. Of all of the people in his household she got along best with Vigdis, mostly because it was Vigdis who raised and disciplined her as she grew from a Dwarfling after her parents died. Vigdis lunged to grab at Kávi and Kávi blocked the old woman and spun away, just as Dwalin recently taught her to do. A small chuckle escaped Kávi and Vigdis shrieked in rage. Her hand to hand combat training was coming along nicely, after the attack in Grey Havens, Dwalin thought it appropriate that she learn to defend herself without a weapon. Thorin couldn't agree more.

Thorin knew he needed to step in before both regretted their actions. He rose and went to the door, leaning on the frame as he took in the scene. "Vigdis, leave the lass to her music, Dwalin will be here soon enough for her lesson, she can bathe properly after."

The ancient Seer snorted in frustration but backed down. She bowed slightly from the waist, "Yes Sire, but if I see that pigment at dinner I am taking a switch to her palms."

The Dwarrowdam left the room, the door slamming soundly behind her. Kávi jumped but did not return to her bench. Instead, she turned to Thorin meeting his eyes. She was waiting. Kávi knew very well that she was in trouble, over the past month a clear order had been created. Thorin liked things a certain way and the house ran as he saw fit. Kávi knew the rules. Thorin ground his teeth for a moment to keep from laughing before he growled out, "You know better Kávi."

Dwalin's voice could be heard from the hallway, followed by a sharp rap on the door. "Keep your hair on y'old bat, she'll have plenty o' time fer a bath."

"Now I know who to blame for teaching you to talk to Vigdis with such disrespect," Thorin growled lowly so that only Kávi and Fíli could hear. Fíli was trying not to laugh and could not hold back the grin at the interaction. Fíli had grown fond of Vigdis and knew how worked up she could get and had witnessed Kávi winding the old Seer up on purpose just to watch her spin.

"I will treat her with respect when she stops treating me like I am three," Kávi said with a note of frustrated annoyance.

"Stop acting like you are three and she will treat you like an adult," Thorin returned gravely.

"Pshaw, we both know that is not true Thorin," Kávi snorted as she rolled her eyes. "She has been moodier an-"

"You comin' lass?" Dwalin said loudly from the hallway, "Before that harridan returns. What did you do to get 'er tongue lashing this time?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Kávi grinned at him, her golden eyes lighting up brightly. Thorin had to remind himself to breathe, her face lit from within when she smiled. "Master Bifur and I lost track of time while painting and I knew Master Bofur wouldn't care if my hands were dirty as long as I played well, which I always do." She held her finger up at Bofur's indignant yelp, stopping him before he could argue. "Vigdis has been so busy trying to get the details in order for my birthday that I knew she wouldn't notice until she came to collect me for weapons training. I also figured that Thorin would keep me from putting any harm into the Seer, and here you are just in time to tell me that I am running late, so no lecture from Thorin."

"I think you are beginning to know us too well lass," Bofur said as he patted Kávi's arm. He peeked in Thorin's door his grin widening at the smirk that played about the Durin King's lips. "I think it is time to teach her a harder piece, keep her out of trouble for a bit."

"Ah, maybe I should have tried this sooner, I do bad and get new music. I would have thought you'd make me go back to the basics for a month. What are the odds?" Kávi flashed a wry grin at Bofur as he walked swiftly towards the door.

"Cheeky lass, I will make the next piece much more difficult if that's the way you want to play it," Bofur admonished her as he made his way past Dwalin. Kávi figured he was likely headed to the kitchen to see his brother and cousin. It was their habit to meet after Kávi's lessons and help Bombur cook the evening meal.

Kávi started to laugh, it was a sweet soft sound paired with her uplifted smile. Kávi watched him go and then shrugged at Dwalin still standing in the doorway. He was glowering at her in that way where she wasn't certain if he was about to laugh or holler at her. "What? It was a risk I had to take." Dwalin arched a brow at her and she smirked, "You know as well as I do that you will make me pay for my insolence during training and I still have to face everyone at dinner, which will be so much more interesting, now that you all know of my diabolical plan."

"You do know us way too well," Dwalin drawled from the other door, "Get a move on lass before I make you late for your bath. Come on, Kíli is waiting in the training yard."

"Kíli?" She breathed happily. Her eyes lit up at the promise of Kíli being at training, she loved it when he could spare the time to train with her, it was such a rare occurrence. She was quick in packing up her sheet music and putting it away.

"Kávi," Thorin said as she was about to follow Dwalin. Kávi stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, her eyes wide. He could see her pulse beat in the elegant line of her throat. "You may have gotten away without a lecture but if you are not properly bathed and dressed for dinner, you will give me no choice but to punish you."

She swallowed and met his eye. In the weeks that she knew him, she never gave him reason to punish her before and he was fully aware that this unknown was what she feared more than any punishment. She didn't say a word, only nodded once and ran out of the room, chasing down Dwalin. Even in her heavy boots her steps were barely perceptible as she ran from the room. Thorin almost hoped that she would fail, just so he would have a reason to punish her. Eight days, he thought to himself, he only had eight days to convince Fíli how much he needed Kávi. He turned back to confront his stubborn nephew.

Kávi's head poked back into the door, surprising him, "Thorin, do you know when the shelf in the salon will be fixed? The crack is getting quite large and one of the new maids keeps putting the large pails on it. I keep clearing it, but one of these days it is going to break and someone will get hurt."

"I have someone scheduled to fix it in the morning, now off with you before Dwalin makes you do twice as much as usual, and you miss your bath entirely. Oh and make sure you are on time," Thorin told her with a small growl, her eyes went wide and she swallowed again in fear. She backed away from the door, then she turned and took off out of the music room, Thorin could easily imagine turning that beautiful bottom over his knee.

"You look like you want to punish her and not with a switch," Fíli growled with no small amount of jealousy. If anyone was going to punish her or make her scream, Fíli wanted to be the one to do it.

"As do you," Thorin acknowledged openly making Fíli frown in frustration.

"How are her lessons coming along?" Fíli asked trying to change the subject away from his desire of the Angligarian Princess.

Thorin sighed in annoyance, Fíli was being obtuse on purpose, "As you well know, they come along well, Lusia was not exaggerating when she said that Kávi is skilled in business and negotiation. She has a very keen political mind, as sharp as Balin's. Her paintings are above and beyond any I have seen before and they sell for a pretty penny at the market. She has no need to dip into her accounts at all for her own expenses. As you heard, she plays the harp and sings beautifully. Kávi even bakes when she has a mind to do it."

"She can bake?" Fíli asked his eyes lighting up at the thought of food.

"Aye, she bakes," Thorin smiled softly, "When she is in the mood to do so. Otherwise, you will not see her in the kitchen unless it is for her dinner. I believe Kíli is especially fond of her gingersnaps and you prefer her cinnamon buns to Bombur's."

Fíli looked up at this with his brow raised, only three times over the past month had he been home for breakfast and each time he had one of those cinnamon buns. He normally wasn't fond of sweets, but he did love those cinnamon buns, they had both a nutty and maple flavor to them. There was something he really liked about them, some quality that the others lacked. "You mean the ones with the cracked nuts and maple glaze?"

"Aye, she uses the sap Bombur collected from the maple trees on the hill last spring. I recall her telling Bombur that it was something that her mother taught her when she was a Dwarfling." Thorin nodded with a small smile. Fíli frowned even more. It was obvious to Thorin that his nephew was trying to find things to dislike about her, and so far was empty handed.

Fíli thought of the one area that his uncle did not bring up, weapons. Why was he avoiding that area of skill? Was she not the master that she was touted to be? Was that why Dwalin seemed so short with her? Nay, Dwalin was short with everyone. "So what is this about, her weapons training? How does she fare with the axe, sword, and bow?"

"See for yourself," Thorin said as he heard her battle cry coming from the training field beside his study. He opened the shutters wide to show Kávi wielding both axe and sword against Dwalin's twin axes, Grasper and Keeper and Kíli's keen, double-edged sword. Thorin watched the reactions on Fíli's face. Fíli was reluctant, blinking at the vision before him and swallowed thickly before moving toward the window. Thorin could see him trying to resist her and his immediate attraction to her, but within moments Fíli's hands were touching the glass as he involuntarily reached for her.

"She is too pale, she looks exhausted Thorin," Fíli growled in pain. She looked hollow somehow. There were faint circles under her eyes and her fair skin looked too pale in the bright early spring light. It was March twenty-second. Three days before her birthday, three days until this madness was over. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, her cheeks seemed more defined, like she wasn't eating, or she was working too hard. It pained him to see her look so frail when he knew that she was so very strong.

Thorin only hummed in response, his eyes following her around the training field. He knew all too well how pale she was. It worried him. He asked her daily if she was well and she assured him she was fine. Bombur assured him that she did eat, not a lot, but she did eat. Thorin knew that she worked much too hard, her days were much too long, she rarely ever took a break. Fíli would know these things if he ever deigned to be in her presence.

"Axe and Sword. Is it as was foretold?" Fíli asked as he watched her glide away from Dwalin and spin back for a two-handed assault, driving him away from her. There was a small grimace on her face as she fought, low angry grunts came from her every time she placed or blocked a hit.

"It is as we were told, she has indeed mastered the Sword, the Axe, and the Bow," Thorin said watching as she danced around Kíli. She used her stealth and agility to keep out from under his blades. "As you can see, she does not enjoy fighting much though she is a natural."

"If she doesn't enjoy it, why does she put so much effort into it?" Fíli asked quietly, clenching and unclenching his fist as he watched her fight against Dwalin and Kíli. Her form was like a lithe dancer's as he watched the golden-haired maiden parry and attack the massive warrior who was training her. Then turn to stop the attack from Kíli that soon followed, pressing him back until she disarmed him and pressed her axe to his throat. She was quite proficient with the use of both the axe and the sword in her hands.

"In her first life, her father felt it important that she know how to defend herself. She knows the importance of this," Thorin told Fíli. While it was not uncommon for Dwarrowdams to train with weapons, there were many who did not since they were so well protected by their family. "The only training we have added to her lessons is hand to hand combat. After what Kíli told us about her attack in the Grey Havens, it seemed most appropriate to make sure that she could defend herself if caught in that situation again."

Kávi spun back to face Dwalin, a feral grimace flashed across the petite Dwarrowdam's face as she staved off an attack and went on the offense. Her will and passion called to him on an animalistic level. Fíli wanted her, he wanted to claim her. In that moment, he was envious of his uncle and his brother, "Your bride is stunning."

"She is yours as well Fíli," Thorin growled shooting Fíli an angry glare, "If you would just accept her claim, you could have her."

"How is it possible? How on Arda can it be possible for her to give her heart to three of us, I don't want a portion of her love, I want all of it!" Fíli snarled at his uncle. He did not enjoy the direction this conversation was going.

"She loves us equally and yet differently," Thorin's voice was soft, "her love is no less pure than if she was bonded to only one. Kíli and I have grown closer as well, not intimately mind you. Not that I would ever touch him in an intimate manner, the thought is obscene, he is my nephew. I mean that we communicate better, we understand each other better and I get that he has needs that Kávi can fill."

"H-have you watched them?" Fíli asked as he watched Dwalin finally overtake Kávi on the training field. They were both out of breath when Dwalin smacked her hard on the shoulder and walked away. Moments later Kíli strode up carrying a pair of bows, both of them were his. She looked excited as Kíli handed her his hunting bow. She said something that made him grin, and she paused watching him smile. The sudden change from joy to lust had Fíli clenching his fist and his jealousy piqued as she fisted her hand into Kíli's hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Her dominance and the pain she gave Kíli had the obvious effect. Within moments, the bows were forgotten on the ground as Kíli and Kávi kissed. They had no shame.

"They are alone in the training field," Thorin said softly as he watched the rage cross Fíli's face. "Dwalin clears the field of all personnel when either Kíli or I spar with her, just in case."

"You didn't answer me, have you watched them?" Fíli growled at his uncle. He didn't want to have this conversation and yet it was happening.

"No, Fíli, I have not," Thorin's voice was little more than a whisper. "I have been spending the past month getting to know Kávi in the way my father and forefather taught me to. I am courting her. I know I can be intimate with her, but I have kept my distance. I don't know if I can control myself around her long enough to allow you to accept her claim. So damn-well make up your mind before I take away your choice."

Fíli looked out the window and watched as Kávi hooked her foot around Kíli's and tripped him to the ground. He hooked her legs with his and Kávi fell on top of him with a shriek, she slammed her elbow into Kíli's chest and rolled away, back to her feet in a fighting stance. Fíli could see and hear Kíli's growl as he rolled back to his feet and stalked after Kávi. There was a soft smirk on her face as she retreated from him. Kíli lunged and Kávi ducked low, pulled Kíli's arm and pulled him over her and flipped him onto his back. She scrambled away and circled as Kíli rose. He stalked her again staying low this time, keeping his guard as she looked for an opening.

She swept out her left foot, intent on hooking Kíli's ankle, Kíli stepped away dropping his guard and Kávi went on the attack. Her hands were fisted and she swung at Kíli, clipping him hard on the jaw, Kíli's head snapped to the side and he snarled. Kávi's hands were up in a guard of her own and every time Kíli moved to strike, grab or lunge for her Kávi danced away. She was small and light, using her size to her advantage. She was able to hit him several times in the chest, ribs, and kidneys then move gracefully away before he could retaliate. Fíli knew that Kíli was playing with her though, he was slowly increasing her confidence and Fíli saw her lower her guard by increments.

Finally Kíli struck at her, moving with as much speed and grace as Kávi did, grabbing her wrist hauling her against him. Then he hooked her foot and dropped her to the ground, pinning her quickly. Kávi struggled for a long moment in Kíli's grasp trying to break his hold, but Kíli held fast. Fíli watched as Kíli lowered his mouth to hers and bit her lip. Kávi's broke her hands free from Kíli's grasp and instead of trying to get out of his guard she gripped Kíli's hair hard and bit him back. Kíli arched back in surprise and tongued his lip. She must have broken his skin because Kíli grinned before pinning her hands above her head and kissed her hard. She was vicious, violent, and rough. She filled Kíli's needs completely.

Fíli burned with jealousy and desire. Both emotions were at war within him. He hated that Kíli was touching her so openly, that claiming bead gave him rights to Kávi that Fíli did not possess. The desire to go out there, tear Kávi from Kíli's grasp and take her to his rooms to torment her for hours heated his blood. He clenched his fists in frustration, fighting to remain in control of these animalistic urges.

He turned and stalked towards the door, not looking back at Thorin, who continued to watch Kávi and Kíli in the yard. Fíli didn't need to see the lust building in Thorin's eyes to know that he was running out of time.

* * *

It was time for her bath. Dwalin, thankfully, let her go with plenty of time. The problem, her only problem was that someone moved the solvent again, she couldn't take the pigment and oils off without the proper solution. She searched everywhere, asked all of her maids, even the new one. Finally, she approached Vigdis and explained the problem hauling the old seer back to her salon and the studio that she had set up within to prove her point.

"I keep it right there Vigdis!" Kávi said feeling more than a little frustrated. She was running out of time to bathe and prepare for dinner. The last thing she wanted as to anger Thorin and the idea of some sort of punishment was unsettling. She knew that as her 'Claimed' it was within his rights to set her straight if her behavior was errant, but he never spoke of punishment before and for him to do so now scared her. "It cannot have just up and walked away! No one else in the Manor uses that solvent besides me, where could it have gone?"

"It is here," Dís said coming into the room carrying the elusive pail, "Lusia told me you were looking for it. I found it in the library."

"What in Durin's name was it doing there?" Kávi cried taking the container and moving to the large basin to pour a small amount over a clean cloth. She scrubbed at her hands until they were red and the blue was gone.

She offered her hands to Vigdis for inspection and once she had the old Seer's approval Kávi then gathered her things for her bath and ran down the hall to the bathing chambers. Kávi stopped in the change room and stripped from her daytime clothes, dropping them into one of the linen hampers. She grabbed several towels and carried them into the bathing room.

Her maid, Lusia, and Bjalla were waiting within and ushered her into the first massive pool. She carefully stepped down into the pool and waded to the middle and submerged herself in the naturally heated water. When she came up, she waded to the side where her maids were waiting for her. They helped her wash and rinse her hair, providing her with soaps and cloths as she went and they laughed about how the solvent could have ended up in the Library. Finally, she was clean and Kávi ducked under the water to rinse away the soap that covered her form.

When she came up for air, she was presented with the defined abdomen of a warrior, a muscular chest covered with a small mat of black hair and dark geometric tattoos with Khuzdul Runes. Familiar black waves curled over his wide shoulders and Kávi swallowed her sudden shock as her eyes travelled over the broad shoulders, the thick muscular neck, and the familiar black beard. His lips were quirked in a lazy smirk and she was filled with the desire to kiss them, she loved his lips, she always had. The straight narrow nose and finally she met Thorin's eyes.

She blushed hotly as his eyes focussed on her, she should have been done in the bath an hour ago. Looking away from his bright blue eyes, she silently cursed herself for not finding the solvent sooner. Before she could even think of stepping away he pulled her against him, Kávi gasped at the sudden contact. Her breasts flush against his chest, her belly on his, they were hip to hip and she could feel his erection against her. Her hands sought his shoulders to steady herself as her knees weakened while his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his hands spread over her back drawing her against him. She couldn't go anywhere, nor did she want to. For the month since she claimed him, he kept her at a distance, always looking, never touching, he called it courting but she called it teasing and testing her limits. She wanted him.

She looked up at him and her hands carded into his thick dark hair, she pulled him down to her as she rose onto her toes. She was a breath away from him when she stopped and waited, he made no move and she nearly begged him, "Please Thorin."

He growled and crushed his lips to hers. He could not believe that she was here in the Springs, an hour behind her usual schedule, unknowing of the danger she put herself in. He watched her earlier from the shadows as her maids helped her bathe, seeing her nubile young body in the water setting him on fire. As she ducked under the water, he growled at the maids to leave and he lowered himself into the pool, waiting for her to emerge. Now she was in his arms, it took everything inside him not to impale her on his shaft and make her his.

Her soft plea made it so much harder to release her and he found he could not resist. She was so soft in his arms, her lips pressed desperately against his own, a soft whimper was the only sound that left her throat. Her actions were not of pain but of want as she pulled at him, trying to become closer to him. Thorin bit her lip and she gasped in surprise, allowing him to explore her further. His tongue journeyed across her bottom lip, and then back along the inside, feeling her sharp lower teeth. Her tongue tentatively met his, and he growled at her sweet taste. He devoured her mouth, stroking his tongue against hers, testing her and tasting her, reveling in her.

His hands were on her bottom and he pulled her tight against him, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips as he made for the stone ledge on the far side of the pool. Kávi arched sweetly against him, pressing her womanhood against his hard shaft. Every step he took created friction for both of them and she mewled softly against his mouth at the contact. He was so close to pressing into that moist heat, Thorin had to force himself to slow down, reminding himself that she was a maiden. He pressed her into the wall and thrust his hips against hers. She cried out and he swallowed her cries with his kisses.

Still he kissed her, their tongues twining and exploring, dancing and mating, thrusting and parrying. He kissed her again and again until she was breathless and panting. Her hands left his hair and her fingernails scraped along his shoulders and arms. She explored him while he kissed her, committing the feel of his hard body to memory as she went. His chest was as hard and muscular as his shoulders, for the last month she imagined touching him like this. Ever since she claimed him, she had desired to explore him like she was. Kávi loved the heat of him and the way his hands glided over her skin, with every touch, every stroke he was building the fire within her.

She scratched her nails softly through the hair on his chest, humming at the answering growl she received for her actions. Thorin's hands moved of their own volition, caressing her hips, gracing her small waist, massaging her ribs, back, and shoulders. She was holding on only by her strong legs while her own hands were freely roaming his body. Breaking their kiss she continued her exploration with her mouth, trailing hot fiery kisses over his throat and shoulders.

This was a dream come true for Thorin, this intimacy and closeness with her, for weeks she haunted his dreams. The temptation to open the door that separated his suite from hers was growing daily. His desire for her grew stronger with every encounter. With one arm bracing her shoulders and back, he trailed his fingers over her flesh, up and down her spine, then around her side and over her sensitive belly. He brushed the underside of her breast and she gasped at the contact, when he cupped her, she moaned softly, then he brushed his thumb over her nipple and her soft moan deepened. She arched against him, pressing her breasts against his chest and more intimately into his hand. Her feet dug into the hard muscles of his arse as she ground herself tighter against him.

"Thorin!" Her cry was one of mindless desperation and he groaned at the inferno it unleashed within him. He was thrilled that she wanted him so completely, but he feared losing control with her. He unwrapped her legs from around him and lifted her onto the stone shelf behind her. Spreading her legs wide, he stood between her knees and let his hands and lips explore her properly. He felt heavy with need without her pressed tight against him and yet he was relieved that the contact was gone so he could concentrate on pleasuring her. Her arms were more muscular than he remembered them to be, there was definition in her flesh, her shoulders were much narrower than his own making her seem smaller than she actually was. He trailed his fingers from her wrists up her arms, kneading soft circles into her flesh, causing goose bumps to spread over her skin.

He looked up into her golden eyes and found her watching him intently, her breaths coming in soft pants when she was not biting her lips. He explored her clavicles and placed nipping kisses over the thin flesh that covered the bone, she whispered his name on a low hiss. Her lips finding his ear as he tasted the flesh on her throat. All the while his hands meandered over her waist and ribs and again her breasts, as he thought they filled his hands. He rubbed, caressed, and tugged at her sensitive nipples until they were puckered and rigid in the moist air of the springs. Finally, his lips joined his hands in their ministrations on her breasts and she cried out softly as his tongue laved over the hardened tip of one rosy nipple and then the other.

Her fingers carded into his hair as she pressed him closer to her chest, he growled and grazed his teeth over the tender skin and she keened with an intensity of need she never knew before. Hot fire was spreading through her limbs and she only knew that she wanted to be his, in every way he could make her his. She thought she wanted him before, she needed him more now.

"We should stop Kávi," Thorin whispered resting his forehead between her bountiful breasts, his thumbs brushing possessively over her nipples. "You are so young, I am depraved to want someone so young."

Kávi moaned softly under the movement of his hands, her protest was quiet but stern, "It is never depraved to love your One Thorin. I am your One and you are One if mine. No matter my age, I will always love you."

"You are so innocent Kávi, you cannot possibly know what I want from you," Thorin growled as he nipped at her skin.

"Show me Thorin, teach me to please you," Kávi whispered. Her small hand cradled his face making him look up at her, "Please Thorin, I want to love you in whatever way I can in the time I have left."

"Don't Kávi," Thorin growled angrily, gripping her tighter, "don't speak like it is the end, don't give up on him."

She didn't answer him, merely lowered her lips to his and kissed him, her lips gentle and curious as they brushed against his. His finger flexed possessively, she was his and she would be his lover. Thorin let his hands continue their journey down her body, ghosting over sensitive skin. He let his nails scratch gently against her hips as she kissed him, her innocence worried him. He wanted her, violently, desperately wanted her, but he did not want to harm her. Her hands were moving again, down his arms and back up, over his shoulders, across his back, the soft pads of her fingers created lightening under his skin. She seemed so certain of him, of her need for him. He broke away from her mouth and pressed soft kisses over her chin and down her throat.

"Sweet, sweet Kávi, I want to taste you," Thorin growled softly as he pushed her back into the stone floor of the bathhouse. "Lay back, hold on to the panel, do not let go, do not move unless I say so. If I had your rope I would tie you down, I would watch you writhe beneath me as I took you and made you come for me."

She followed his instructions exactly, watching his every move, her golden eyes never leaving him. His lips followed his hands licking and nipping at her flat belly as he trailed soft kisses across her skin. Thorin traced the length of her legs, slowly he drew his fingers up and down, from the back of her thighs moving forward with each pass. He glanced at her face as he touched her, her golden eyes met his, and he was caught up in the intensity of her gaze. His kisses trailed lower, across her lower belly towards her small mound where her soft golden curls hid her most precious treasures. He rolled his thumbs in small circles as he gripped her thighs ensuring that she didn't hide from him, gliding them closer and closer to her center.

He reached her center and swiped his thumb into her curls, searching, exploring and delving into her. At the sudden intimate contact, she cried out softly in surprise, her thighs tightened as she fought against her instinct to cover herself. His thumb circled again and she called his name as he grazed over her clit making intense pleasure scorch through her core. She didn't feel this when she touched herself there, pleasing yes, but not anywhere as intense as what Thorin did. Tight hot need coiled within her, curling her toes and her hands clenching tight to the wrought iron. She was thankful for something to hold as again and again he stoked this internal fire making her moan and writhe beneath his hands.

Thorin rolled his thumb over her clit again as his other hand stole closer to her center, he separated her folds and gently stroked one finger into her moist heat. She was sopping wet but so tight, too tight. He worried about the day he would take her, how he would have to prepare her body for him. All he could do was bring her to climax, give her a promise of what was to come. He stroked his finger in and out of her tight quim as he continued to roll his thumb over her. A pink flush darkened her cheeks and chest, her nipples hardened in the throes of her lust and she moaned softly with each slow penetration.

Thorin pulled his finger out, spreading her folds open to kiss her sweet clit before swirling his tongue around and over it. She yelled in surprise at the change in contact, her hips jerked under him unknowingly giving him greater access to her. He laved his tongue down and into her, tasting her for the first time. He hummed his approval of her and delved deeper, lapping at the moisture that was swiftly collecting within her. She was so responsive that she was crying for more.

Thorin was not like Fíli, who was animalistic, rough, raw, unrelenting, and edgy. Kíli would bite, nip, and scrape his teeth across her sensitive clit, giving her the mix of the same pleasure and pain he needed from her. Thorin was gentler in many ways, but larger, more intimidating, more intimate, and so in control. He told her not to move, but with every stroke, lick, and lave of his tongue she was being driven to move. Her hands clenched hard into the black iron of the partition, gripping tight in an effort to do as he asked.

She could feel his beard as it scraped against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and grazed against the heated flesh within her folds. Thorin was sucking softly at her very center, deftly stroking his tongue in and out of her core, then moving up to nip, suckle and lave the pleasure point he discovered. Kávi didn't know what to do with herself as the fire within her turned swiftly into a raging inferno. The heat was stoked higher and higher as Thorin took her with his mouth. Her heart was racing, her skin tingled and felt tight, she knew her climax was coming swiftly and she tried in vain to slow it down. Her hips rocked of their own volition and she cried out as a wave of intense pleasure swept her away.

"Thorin," Kávi moaned for him as she came suddenly, he had no idea she was so close to the edge. Moisture pooled again and he lapped at her taking in all that he could, enjoying the taste of her. He lifted his head to watch her and caught only a glimpse of the satisfied unfocused vacancy that filled her eyes as she came down from her orgasm.

He pulled her up until she was sitting before him, and waited for her to focus on him. A small, tremulous smile tugged at her lips as she met his eyes. He pulled her roughly into the water and cradled her against him, covering her face with small, soft kisses. "As much as I want you Kávi, we do not have time for more. Go, get ready for dinner, it will be in the formal dining room tonight. Lady Lovisa will be joining us."

Her hands were braced on his chest as she stood in his embrace. She didn't release him, her entire body was still trembling with the aftershocks of her climax, and Kávi wasn't sure she could even stand on her own. While his words were telling her to go, his hands on her hips were saying the opposite. She met his silver blue gaze and whispered huskily, "I would do as you ask My Love, but first you would have to let me go."

"Do not get cheeky Kávi," Thorin growled with a wolfish grin. He was enjoying the playfulness that she brought out in him. It made him want to forgo dinner altogether just so he could have his way with her. Instead, he turned her in his grip so she was facing away from him, nuzzling into her shoulder, the sensitive area behind her ear, and along her throat making her moan in submission. Her Soul Sigil on her shoulders and down her spine was vivid and clear, Axe, Sword, and Bow combined with the Durin crest. The marks of her destiny, marks that she was born with, marks that signified the soul mates she was to find and marry.

From there his eyes travelled to one of the two scars that marked her body, on her left shoulder blade right behind her heart. A puckered, round, star-like scar from the arrowhead that killed her mother and embedded into her shoulder blade when she was twenty. Seeing it, he wanted to find and destroy the beast that tried to assassinate her, but he was already dead and there was no evidence of who was after her. He nipped her shoulder and pushed her gently forward as he released her. "Go now Kávi or we will be late."

She didn't look back as she waded through the pool, she didn't look back until she reached the doorway to the room where her clothing was hanging, ready for her to dress. Her eyes met his and she smiled before turning away, calling for her maids. Once she was out of sight Thorin groaned in pain, his shaft was greatly engorged and his sac was still tight with unspent seed. He needed release, but he refused to sully the sulfur waters of the hot springs. He calmed his mind and forced himself to think of mundane things, anything except for her gloriously responsive body. If only he had her rope, he would have made her squirm beneath him. He growled at the errant thought and tempered himself, calmed himself.

Finally settled, he turned to grab a washcloth and soap from the edge of the pool, it was then he saw his nephews standing in the shadows, pained expressions upon their faces. Both of them were sporting uncomfortable erections under their towels, but while Kíli was looking hungrily in the direction Kávi disappeared, Fíli looked completely enraged by the entire situation.

"How much did you see?" Thorin asked the pair drawing their eyes away from the door to the ladies change room.

"We arrived moments after you did Thorin," Kíli said licking his lips. After what he just witnessed, seeing Kávi come completely undone by Thorin's simple act of tasting her, he wanted to bring the same rapture to her. He wanted her to call to him in the throes of passion. It didn't matter that they found time to play every few days, he wanted her again, and he wanted her now. He wanted to complete his claim to her. If anything, their games of stimulation only made his need for her more intense.

"So you saw everything then," Thorin growled roughly. He looked at Fíli and growled intensely making Fíli flinch, "You heard everything."

Kíli arched a brow at his uncle, it was rare to see Thorin this out of sorts, and it sure never happened over a woman. Then again, this was Kávi, she was their One, and he would protect her at all costs. Fíli was hurting her by keeping his distance.

Fíli stalked past his brother and stepped into the hot pool beside the one Thorin was in. He wanted to be out of the steam filled torture chamber as fast as possible. All he could see was the sweet rapture on Kávi's face and hear her soft moans and pleas issued from her lips. He had an overwhelming desire to go after her and lose himself within her, drive himself into her until she screamed his name again and again. It took everything in him not to follow the urge.

He washed quickly and was about to rinse off when Thorin's rumbling baritone voice froze him in his tracks. "You have been having the dreams haven't you Fíli? The memories of our first life with her?"

Fíli had not told anyone about the strange dreams of Kávi, not even his brother. There were some that spoke of deep friendship and love and others of passion and lust. He remembered placing his bead in her hair, a bright blue sapphire. Fíli said nothing, he just turned back to his uncle, waiting. Thorin never said anything unless he had a point to make.

"I met her as a bairn in this life. Her hair was black as coal, she even had the shadow of jaw silk, beautiful even then. That of course was before she nearly succumbed to Morgulic Plague at twelve. She lost every single hair on her head and body, her fever burned so hot her eyes changed color. While I was there, I watched as her silver eyes gained flecks of gold. Cerith was sure she would go blind if she survived at all." Thorin continued softly, he met Fíli's eyes with a small knowing smile. Thorin rose from the tub and toweled off before heading into the men's change room. "But you would remember her from the Gala in Yavanna's Gardens of Angligar. You danced with her beneath a harvest moon, when you finally had the courage to admit to yourself and her that you loved her."

Fíli remembered her wearing a dress of midnight blue, her hair was so long that it easily reached the back of her knees. She danced with him three times before he pulled her into the gardens and begged her to accept his love and his claiming bead. She tried to decline him but he persisted, it wasn't until after he kissed her that she breathlessly whispered yes.

He watched his uncle stride away, his eyes caught on the intricately detailed tattoo that covered his back. Durin's emblem of the anvil, crown and Valacirca that once claimed most of Thorin's back, was intimately protected by the legendary symbol of the Axe, Sword, and Bow of Nun'êl. The same mark as Kávi's. When the hell did Thorin have his Durin crest combined with hers?

"Damn it!" Fíli raged as he slapped his hand on the surface of the water, splashing water at Kíli as he rose from under the water.

"What the hell Fíli?" Kíli hollered at his brother as the water hit him in the face. He glared at his brother, who was glaring at the change room doors. "What the hell is your problem today? You've been beastly ever since your meeting with Thorin earlier and again now. I get that you hate the idea of sharing your One, but must you take it out on me?"

"Did you not hear what Thorin said? Before he left?" Fíli snarled shooting a dark glare at his brother. The marks on his shoulder spread much further than it did the last time he saw it. There were two eyes visible, etched into Kíli's flesh. Fíli wondered when Kávi took the time to cut him so precisely, was it while they made love, before or after? How far did they take her, was she still a maiden, or had they claimed her properly? They couldn't have, since Thorin told her to not give up, told him to make up his mind.

"I was under water brother," Kíli shook his head and arched a brow at Fíli, "I did not hear him speak to you."

"Kávi was ill with the Morgulic Plague, it took her hair and changed her eyes," Fíli sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Frustration hit him as he realized that he had yet to rinse the soap out of his hair and off his body. "He has been having the same dreams as I have. Some are so intimate that I can't believe they are real, and others that are so real I cannot call them dreams."

"Ah, the memories of the first life. Aye, I have had them too," Kíli grinned cheekily, "In that life Thorin claimed her first, then me. I pursued her relentlessly. I didn't want to hurt her and I was ashamed of whom I was, but Kávi accepted me, loved me regardless. You were last. You fought against your lust for years before you finally begged her to take your braid."

Fíli looked at his brother sharply at this recollection. It was the same as his dreams. "How do you know they are memories?"

"Vigdis told me. Kávi remembers them too. She knew me the moment she saw me, the same with you. Why do you think it pains her so much to know you have forsaken her?" Kíli told him. He wondered if Fíli remembered that he was the one who fought for her longest, the one who nearly went to war with the Ironfoot Prince for her hand. Fíli did everything he could to change the Blacklocks King's mind without any luck. "At least in this life, there is nothing to stop you from completing your claim. Only yourself."

"Only you would find silver lining in this situation." He shot another glare at Kíli and sunk under the water to rinse off. 'Kíli and his unquenchable good humor,' Fíli thought while he was under water, slaking off the drying soap and the remains of the dust and dirt of the past couple of days. He emerged from the water to see Kíli vigorously scrubbing at his neck and behind his ears, this was the cleanest he had ever seen Kíli. "Careful brother, it is one thing to be clean, another to make yourself raw for the lass. You are one of her soul mates, you could be covered in filth and she would love you still."

"Ah! There is my fair cheeky brother!" Kíli grinned as Fíli made his way to the edge of the pool. He was happy to see that Fíli was returned to his usual good spirits.

Fíli smirked and shook his head as he climbed out, heading to the change room where his clean clothes awaited him. As he dressed, he thought of Her. He thought of Kávi. A war raged within him, he wanted to hate her, to deny her but damn it he wanted her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to love her. He did not want to share her, yet seeing her with both Thorin and Kíli woke the slumbering beast within him that wanted to see her shared.

Her pale skin had been flushed with lust, beads of water from the bath lingered on her skin, the cool moist air pebbling the rosy peaks of her breasts, her golden eyes soft and unfocused. With every panting breath she took, he could imagine her wrapped around him, tight, hot, moist heat surrounding him as he plunged deep to plant his seed within her womb. He wanted to kiss her, explore her, and know her in every possible way.

When he saw her earlier in the training field, he was consumed by the need to possess her, the last thing he wanted to do was share her. Seeing her meet Kíli's needs with such ardor only stoked his own need to possess her. Watching Thorin take her with his mouth, smelling her arousal in the bath chamber, only increased his lust for her.

Suddenly he wanted to see her filled, he wanted to know if she could take all of them. He wanted to watch as his brother came in her tight little arse, as he came in her quim. He didn't think he could deny it any longer, he wanted her in his bed, in his arms, and writhing underneath him the sooner, the better. The temptation to go find her was nearly unbearable. Fíli wasn't sure he would make it through dinner without pinning her to a wall.

Dressing quickly, he pulled on thick black breaches and a pale grey tunic decorated with his unique royal seal. It was a simple Dwarvish design, neither he nor Kíli were pretentious or arrogant, he did not advertise to the world that he was of Royal lineage. He pulled on his socks and boots, picked up his hair clasps and moved to the long shelf. He used his thick comb to pick out the snarls and knots, taking his time to rebraid his hair. He pulled his belt on over his tunic, there were three scabbards strapped to it, it was his minimum, he loathed carrying less than three blades at any given time.

No one would say anything, least of all his mother. Not since the day he and Kíli witnessed the death of their father during an Orc raid. If he had but one more weapon, he would have lived, but having been disarmed he had no way to protect himself or them. The fact that Thorin and Dwalin arrived when they did was sheer coincidence, but it was not in time to save their father. Fíli had been fourteen, since that day he always wore as many weapons as he could without being slowed down.

Kíli was dressed and waiting for him at the door of the bathhouse. He too was wearing his usual simple clothing, black breeches, and a deep blue tunic, embroidered with his emblem. His hair was somewhat neater in appearance, his beard freshly trimmed and his sword also hung from his hip. On this the brothers agreed, they would always be well armed.

They made their way to the formal dining room. She was there at the door standing face to face with her Aunt Ami, she was slapping away the Queen Regent's hands as Ami tried to pull something off of Kávi's low-slung belt. Ami was often bitter and vile to most of the household, the few encounters Fíli had with her rarely ended well. Fíli pulled his brother to a stop in the shadows so they could watch and listen in secret. He couldn't see what it was they fought over due to the angle that they watched.

"Take off that damnable weapon Kávi you have no need of it at dinner with three seasoned warriors," Ami hissed at the younger Dwarrowdam. Kávi was obviously not having anything to do with what Ami was trying to impose on her since she was physically fighting her off.

"It is bad enough I have to wear these bloody clothes, nothing more than a tripping hazard if you ask me," Kávi returned angrily, gesturing to the extra long layered dress she wore. Fíli could not help but admire her in the soft layers of Royal Blue silk, and the gold-edged black leather corset that cinched her already tiny waist. "You will not take Hakhd from me too."

"Stop acting like a Dwarfling! It is a bloody knife, not some safety blanket!" Ami admonished harshly.

"This bloody knife, as you call it, saved me when a dozen seasoned warriors could not. But you already know that, don't you Aunt Ami," Kávi hissed angrily pushing Ami's hands away. Both times she was attacked, she ended up having to fight for herself, barely making it to safety. Her dagger was the only thing that stood between her enemy and the end of her life. "I will keep Hakhd with me, at least that way I have some protection when all else fails."

"Surely you don't still blame me for that Kávi, it has been fifty years, surely that is enough time-" Ami protested. Kávi spun away from Ami and Fíli looked at the knife strapped to her low-slung belt. It was a small curved knife from the looks of the casing, no longer than ten inches from pommel to point by his estimate. The handle was made of some sort of carved white bone. The carvings on the pommel were of some kind of animal, but from their distance there was no way that he could see from what house. He knew with her lineage it was likely a Blacklocks heirloom.

"To what? Get over it? I will never get over it," Kávi growled, pain flashed over her face. Kíli was about to step forward to go to her when Fíli pulled him back. As much as Fíli wanted to protect her from this verbal attack he knew they couldn't, she would not forgive them if she caught them spying on her.

"What in Durin's name is going on out here?" Vigdis stormed down the hallway. Fíli and Kíli knew full well that Vigdis and Ami did not get along well or agree with much. This was about to turn into an all out brawl if something didn't happen.

"This old beast wants me to remove Hakhd before joining Thorin for dinner," Kávi was glaring heatedly at Queen Ami. "I, of course, refused and now she is having a fit."

"I would never have worn such a thing in the presence of either my husband or my king!" Ami said in defense of herself. "A weapon in the company of her chosen is insulting, Thorin will protect her!"

Thorin cleared his throat from behind them and Fíli and Kíli both turned towards their uncle. Kíli looked completely guilty while Fíli met his uncle's gaze and then indicated with his head that there was something going on up the hall. Thorin remained beside them, tense and angry as he listened to the conversation unfold.

"Aye Thorin would protect Kávi until death, but what then? If he falls protecting her, should she not have a way to protect them both? Only a fool goes about life without a means of self-protection." Vigdis returned her hazy eyes narrowed on the other woman. She reached up her sleeve and pulled out a dagger twice as large as Kávi's, holding it in a defensive position, "I have not been without my Spike since I was a child. Besides it is not insulting to be prepared, it shows strength and character to be able to wield a weapon. You carry your own weapon, I have seen it on you."

"I wear it in public, not in the safety of my own home," Ami countered showing them both that the weapon was not on her body.

"I was attacked in my own home Aunt Ami," Kávi said angrily, "There is no such thing as safety. One must make their own."

"You are little more than a bloody wild animal," Ami glared at both Vigdis and Kávi, "No wonder her third has forsaken her. If she was any less a Dwarf she would be an Elf, a beardless two-faced Elf."

Kíli growled lowly as rage consumed him, he took the insults personally since he was nearly beardless for a dwarf. If Kávi's lack of beard was an insult, then his was even more so, since he shaved it, as though he was disgraced or shamed. This was not the case. He shaved his scruff on an almost daily basis just so he could continue to use his bow.

Thorin stiffened in rage at the insults that came from Ami's mouth. His chest tightened as he watched tears brighten Kávi's eyes at the low insult. Her voice was a sore whisper as she spoke, "You have no right to say such horrible things to me or about me. I have done nothing to you to deserve such vile treatment, so keep your insults to yourself."

Before Ami could retort or Vigdis could stop her, Kávi pushed past her and rushed into the main parlor and out of sight. Vigdis was enraged and spoke up in defense of her young charge. "You would do well to remember Ami that there was a time that she had a beard more glorious than any I have seen among the Royal Lines. More stunning than yours, her own mother's or even that of our Lady Dís. It was not by fault of hers that Mahal deemed to change her. You would do well to keep your mouth shut!"

Vigdis knocked Ami aside and went after Kávi ignoring the Queen Regent's angry protests. Dís' beard was the envy of many ladies in Ered Luin and the comparisons between her and Cerith were still heard years after the latter Dwarrowdam's death. 'How bad was her illness to have lost it?' Fíli wondered.

Thorin stepped into the middle of the hallway and cleared his throat announcing his presence. Ami turned and jumped at the sight of the King, standing behind her with his arms folded across his broad chest. He glowered down at her, his rage apparent in every line of his powerful body and on his regal visage. "I am her Queen! She has no right to speak to me like that!"

"Nay, Queen Ami, she has sworn fealty to me, I am her King. She had every right to defend her Princess and the One I intend to have as my Queen," Thorin said lowly. He'd heard more than enough to turn his stomach. This battle-axe had been harassing his household staff since she arrived. Even Dís complained about her upon occasion, and Dís was not one to complain. "Unless you wish to be evicted from my home, I would advise you to keep your hateful comments to yourself. Now I will not have my dinner further delayed by the rude behavior of a heathen, if you want dinner get thee to the parlor."

Ami huffed in frustrated annoyance but did as she was bid. She was a guest in a foreign Kingdom, she had no sway here, Regent or not. When Thorin turned back he looked at Fíli and Kíli, they were shocked at his actions and at the events they just witnessed. Sighing he told them, "Come it is time for dinner."

"Mahal," Kíli whispered as Thorin walked away. Striding purposefully into the dining room, he left his nephews in the middle of the hall, staring after him in shock. They shared a look before they stepped forward and walked swiftly into the large formal parlor where they would gather before dinner. They were, of course, the last to arrive.

Ami, Urtha and Jensia were standing near the window casting dark glances at Kávi and then over at Dís and Thorin. They were whispering in low tones, some of the words were slightly amplified by their anger, but unfortunately too quiet to hear the gist of the conversation.

Dís and Thorin were standing in a corner of the room, in the midst of a quiet conversation. Their mother saw them as they arrived, but her usual smile did not light her eyes. She glanced at Kávi, her face was one of deep concern then turned her attention back to Thorin. Kávi stood in front of the fire while Vigdis knelt behind her brushing through her hair with a thick comb. It looked like she was trying to dry the dampness out of her mistress' hair and repair some fly away strands that seemed to want to create trouble. The golden-haired Dwarrowdam's back was turned toward them and she did not see them enter.

Fíli and Kíli made their way to their mother and their Uncle just in time to hear Dís whisper in Common Tongue, "I told you that she was becoming worse. Disrespectful of your closest friends, rude to both Kíli and Fíli, hostile to the household staff. Since Kávi arrived at the manor, she has been quite hostile to me, Kávi, our handmaids and to Vigdis. The closer we get to Kávi's birthday, the worse she is."

"It will not be for much longer dear Sister," Thorin said quietly in the outer language keeping his tone low so that Kávi would not hear. Of all the Angligarian Dwarrows, the two older Royals were the only ones who were not trying to learn Common Tongue, much to Balin's annoyance. "The Lower Manor is being restored, it will be ready for our guests within the week."

"The bloody witch had no right to try to take Kávi's dagger from her. She would not have tried it with me and it is well known that I carry my own weapon," Dís told him softly, a small frown lingered on her face.

"It is done now," Thorin sighed and looked over at Kávi. Her back was ramrod straight, her shoulders tense and her face in profile was almost completely void of expression. It was like she was trying to hide the emotions that he knew were just under the surface. Vigdis excused herself from Kávi and left the room, her duties to Kávi were done for the remainder of the evening.

Thorin moved across the room nodding a greeting at his nephews, as though he had not just seen them in the hallway. Joining Kávi beside the fire, taking one of her hands in his, he looked down at her. She looked up at him and a light blush filled her cheeks. He smiled knowing that her thoughts were now turned to their shared time in the hot springs. He brought her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

"You look tired, my love," Thorin said softly, noticing the darkening circles under her eyes. He lifted his hands to cradle her face, his thumbs caressing the almost bruised looking skin. "You look like you have not slept in days."

"It feels like I have not slept in days," Kávi confided softly, leaning into his touch. She closed her eyes for a moment, safe in the fact that if she fell asleep he would catch her.

Thorin brushed his lips against her forehead, "Will you be able to make it through the evening? Perhaps we should not have-"

"Don't you dare, Thorin Oakenshield," Kávi reprimanded him sharply. Her eyes snapped open revealing the glittering golden depths. She grabbed his wrists with her small hands, and pulled them away from her face as she admonished him. "I will cherish every moment I have with you, regardless if the amount of sleep I do or do not get."

Thorin chuckled at the feistiness that surfaced in her. "Some day you might regret those words my Kávi. There are times that I am insatiable."

"I would like to see that happen," Kávi whispered softly, meeting his eyes with her own. She felt Kíli approach and turned towards him with a smile.

Kíli let his eyes roam over her figure freely, the corset at her waist only accentuated her figure. She didn't need the gold contraption, he knew just how shapely she was. The layered blue dress that she wore only accentuated the bright gold waves that now fell down to her shoulders. Her golden eyes were framed by equally golden lashes and her thin gold brows curved delicately over top. Stunning, she was stunning. His eyes fell to the dagger at her hip, the very same dagger that was the starting point of a horrible argument. He could see only the intricately carved handle, but it was an amazing piece. Pale white bone, or tooth carved into the head of an eagle, following the natural curve of the bone. "The handle of your dagger, it is beautiful."

"Thank you, it was my father's," Kávi said softly, her hand moved instinctively to the knife at her waist. Over the past month she had taken to keeping it hidden under her tunic or in her breaches as a weapon of last resort. "It is called Hakhd, it was made from the tooth of a dragon killed by one of the Great Eagles of Manwë in the First Age. It was passed from King to King on the island of Angligar. My father gave it to me so I could defend myself."

"Your first kills were with Hakhd," Fíli stated darkly. He kept away from her, watching her with his brother. When she spoke of defending herself, her eyes had darkened, her body language changed to a more defensive stance. He remembered her conversation with Jensia, was there more to the story? After avoiding her for so long, then witnessing her sexual exploits with Kíli and Thorin, to see her again this close was too much. He wanted her against a wall, pushing those skirts up to her waist. He would destroy whatever undergarments stood in his way and he would plunge deep into her. Fíli clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he fought against the primal urge to take her.

"Y-yes," Kávi stuttered as she met Fíli's glittering blue eyes and her racing heart stopped. Since he walked out on her in the workshop, Fíli had barely spoken two words to her, now he was growling at her. She didn't smile at him like she did Kíli, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the intensity of his gaze. A mixture of fear and desire spread through her, she wanted him, to be with him, but she feared that he didn't feel the same. He looked angry, enraged even. "H-how did you know?"

"Your body language, this is the reason you hate weapons training, as well as why you are so devoted to it," Fíli smirked quirking a brow. "Your father gave you the weapon to protect yourself, why did he not take the weapon back? Was it in honor of your first battle?"

"My father was unable to wield a weapon after the surprise attack," Kávi said grimly, she was defensive of her father. Bitter lords and ladies in the Halls of Sereg Aegas said horrible things about him after he was wounded, calling him weak, timid, and incompetent. She heard too many times that a man in such a condition should give up the throne, that he should just die honorably. Her father was a proud man and while his body no longer worked as he wished, his mind was still keen. He spent the pain filled months that followed teaching Kávi everything he knew about leadership, fighting, and living.

Thorin was called away at this point by Dwalin who ushered Thorin out with a pair of armed guards. Kávi watched with worry, what was going on that Thorin had to leave? Her inattention and fear left her vulnerable to attack and that was what came next from Fíli.

"So Jensia spoke true, the Dwarves you killed, they were her brothers?" Fíli spat, his eyes narrowed on Kávi, it seemed wrong to kill one's own race. It was the one thing he learned that he could hold against her.

"Aye, I had little choice in the matter, it was kill or be killed," Kávi said quietly. She turned her eyes away from them. She too felt it wrong to be fighting for power amongst her own race. Her mother told her that the prophecy was about bringing the people together to create an everlasting bond between the clans. All it ever brought Kávi was heartache. "Mother and Father thought I would be safe in the Temple Village. They were wrong. All my life I have been in danger of being killed or kidnapped. There are Angligarians who feel that I am cursed, that by killing the true heir, they will destroy the curse. Then there are the descendants of The Ushmaru Dush."

Her heart stopped when Thorin re-entered the parlor with Lady Lovisa and an Ironfoot Dwarf. Kávi would recognize him anywhere, in any life, Eirik. Almost by some instinct, Kíli stepped up beside her and placed his hand protectively around her waist. His eyes darkening with worry as the other dwarf approached with Thorin. Fíli knew exactly what Kíli was feeling. The moment Eirik entered the room he recognized him as the Ironfoot Prince who refused to give up his betrothal for Nun'êl, even after a battle of conquest, he had refused. Fíli had won her fair and square but the bloody dwarf went back on his word.

"The Dark Guard?" Dwalin frowned as he joined them. He looked at Kávi through narrowed eyes. He knew Eirik, they met a few times in the past when there were meetings among the clans. Seeing the tall, handsome warrior unsettled him, especially when the Dwarfs eyes seemed to be glued to Kávi. Was Eirik a member of the Dark Guard? Dwalin looked to Thorin in question, "I know they are legend among the Clans of Middle-Earth, but for them to be on Angligar Island, they would have been active in the First Age. I thought they were just a recent group."

"The Ushmaru Dush has long been the enemy of the Blacklocks of Angligar, ever since Nun'êl died the descendants of Eirik Ironfoot have been trying to take Angligar Mountain," Kávi countered seriously. Eirik met her gaze with a smirk. There was venom hidden in her voice as she continued, "You see, unlike Nun'êl, Eirik went on to find his One. His descendants took their hatred for the Blacklocks and Durin Folks and created the Dark Guard. They existed in the First Age, just as they exist now. They believe that if they can marry and control the reincarnation of Nun'êl then they will take the place of Durin's Folk as Mahal's favorite."

"How could you possibly know this?" Jensia scoffed in annoyance rolling her eyes. She sidled up to Fíli and put her arm around him in a possessive manner. Rage began to build inside Kávi when Fíli didn't push the other Dwarrowdam away. Kávi wanted nothing more than to beat Jensia into the ground. She looked away missing the provocative glance that Jensia sent to Eirik. Eirik's scowled as he followed the conversation as well as the tension that ran through the room, his eyes flashing angrily between Kávi, Jensia, and Fíli.

When Jensia wrapped herself around him, the rage that filled Kávi's eyes was beyond measure. Was she jealous of Jensia? Kávi's energy was explosive and Fíli wondered what it would take to provoke her into attack. He allowed the contact, just to see what Kávi would do.

"I lived it, I have lived a hundred lives and died a hundred deaths," Kávi said as she tried her best not to allow the black pain in her heart not to take control. She looked Eirik directly in the eyes, trying to contain her hate and rage and keep it from bleeding into her voice, she whispered, "I remember every single one of them."

"So then you remember my promise to you when we walked together on the mountain trail Nun'êl?" Eirik asked softly. His voice was saccharine sweet, almost flirtatious.

"I am not Nun'êl, but I remember every word Eirik. I am a Dwarrow, I will never forgive, nor will I forget," Kávi growled softly. It came out sounding soft and husky as the bitterness filled her heart.

"Come now Princess, surely it is not such a horrible fate to marry an Ironfoot Dwarf. At least I still have claim to my mountain," Eirik said teasingly, his derisive tone grated on Kávi's nerves. She hated the insult thrown at Thorin, like Eirik could withstand a Dragon attack. He took a step forward, his entire demeanor spoke of flirtatious banter, the others would not see the threat behind the words.

Kávi put up her hand to stop his approach and scoffed, "You think after what you did, you have any right to ask my hand in marriage?"

Eirik took her hand and pulled her forward away from Kíli. Kíli protested and made to pull her back. He was pulled back by his brother, who stepped away from Jensia. Fíli was close enough to hear the words he whispered softly to Kávi, "I hoped that after my last warning you would take heed. You owe me a betrothal and I deserve nothing less than that of a Blacklocks Princess."

"You already got your Blacklocks Princess, you married Nun'êl's youngest sister. She loved you and gave you sons," Kávi returned quietly pulling her hand away. She hated the feeling of his flesh against hers, but she could not make any more of a scene than she already was. He gripped tighter and Kávi used a trick Dwalin taught her to break away. She stepped back and ran into Fíli.

His hands wrapped possessively around her waist as she stumbled into him. Fíli watched Kávi carefully, from the moment Eirik walked into the room her guard went up. Her reaction to the Ironfoot Dwarf was similar to her reaction to him. Instinctually her hand shook at her side, and her entire body became rigid. Her breath caught, her eyes widened and she seemed to bristle. She was shaking, not visibly, but Fíli felt it in her body. Did she desire the Ironfoot King? She whispered his name in death. Was he her One? Rage filled Fíli at the mere thought. No, Kávi was his. Her body pressed against his, her scent and warmth filled his senses. The urge to haul her from the room and away from the other dwarf hit him hard. He released her quickly as he felt a shock of desire flare through him.

It was shortly after that, one of the servers arrived saying that dinner was laid out on the dining table. Thorin took Kávi's arm and they walked together to the main dining room. Thorin sat at the head of the table with Dís to his right and Kávi to his left. Dís motioned Fíli to sit beside Kávi, and Kíli sat beside his mother. Jensia sat on the other side of Fíli, with Dwalin and Lovisa between her and Ami, who sat at the foot of the table. Urtha took her place between Ami and Balin while Eirik sat between Balin and Kíli. Kíli and Dís kept the conversation flowing throughout dinner. While Eirik did his best to create havoc by asking Kávi questions that she had no choice but to answer.

"Where is your beard Nun'êl?" Eirik smirked, inspecting Kávi's naked jaw. "Did these shorn beard Durin's make you shave it to honor their lost kingdom?"

"I lost my hair at twelve when I was sick with Morgulic Plague, the same illness that turned Nun'êl's hair and eyes gold," Kávi said meeting his gaze. She knew that as Nun'êl's reincarnation, she looked similar to her original body, but Angligar Island changed her people, Kávi included.

"And your hair? Nun'êl would never have allowed it to be cut," Eirik asked inspecting the shoulder length locks that framed Kávi's face.

"I am not Nun'êl. I am Kávi. I cut it off to make a rope when I was stranded in the wild," Kávi said waspishly, she was defensive of her actions. She was not unclean baggage, regardless of what others thought of her. She survived and she would do it again if she had to.

Eirik regarded her with surprise. Nun'êl was pampered, soft, sickly even. The Morgulic Plague left her weak and small, she only knew her mastery over her weapons because her father insisted she learn. This version was much stronger than her original incarnation, though much more emotionally vulnerable. "How did you end up stranded?"

"I was pushed into the ocean by someone with long brown hair. I did not see their face," Kávi told him, trying not to shoot an accusing glare at her family. The tension in the room was so palpable it could be cut with axe or sword.

"Do you have sisters Nun'êl?" Eirik asked her. Kávi heard the heat behind the question, she wondered why he would ask that. Was he looking for Nys?

"I did, they died at birth," Kávi's voice was sad. This was all new to Fíli, but the rest of his family seemed to know and that only angered him more. He missed too much by staying away. "My aunt Ami, her love, Urtha, and my Cousin Jensia are all the family I have left." There was a long pause before Kávi leaned forward to look around Fíli to her family. "In case it was not made clear earlier, Eirik is of the Ironfoot clan, he was to marry Nun'êl in the First Age."

"You mean before you killed yourself, and cursed us all," Urtha snapped at her, the bitterness in her voice cut like a double edged blade. Kávi pursed her lips but remained silent. She was surprised that Ami had not told Urtha the truth. She met her aunt's eyes and the icy green gaze glittered coldly back at her. She reminded herself again and again that this argument with Urtha was not worth the frustration. Besides Jensia and Urtha would not believe her that she was murdered. Nor would they care. She forced herself to relax.

"Tell us about your parents Kávi," Jensia asked suddenly from the other side of Fíli. Fíli could feel Kávi tense beside him. "Share with our guests how they sacrificed their lives for yours."

There was a stunned silence around the table as Kávi looked at her plate, she had only picked up her fork and suddenly Bombur's succulent Roast Pork no long held any appeal. She put the utensil back on the tabletop and lowered her hands to her lap. Swallowing the pain and emotion that filled her as she remembered her parents, she answered, "Mother and I were at the outer training halls of Sereg Aegas. The um, the High Temple of Angligar when we were attacked. Mother took an arrow through her heart as she covered my body with hers. The arrow went through her and into my shoulder blade. I thought I had been cleaved in half, never had I known such pain. I could feel my mother's warm blood as it coated my back."

"We were overwhelmed. One of the henchwomen came for me. I had dropped my sword and axe when the arrow hit, all I wore was Hakhd, Father let me borrow it for training. She, the henchwoman, raised her axe and I struck out with Hakhd. I severed the tendons in her knee and she fell. She tried again to strike me with the sword, but I pulled myself away from my mother's body and off the arrow." Kávi's voice caught as she tried to brush away the memories. She never told anyone her version of what happened before. "I-I remember hearing a scream, a battle cry as I drove the dagger into the Dwarrowdam's heart. It wasn't until later that I realized the scream was my own. Mother's warriors killed the bowman, in the end there were no survivors amongst the henchwomen, father could get no answers."

She closed her eyes for a long moment, desperate to keep from falling apart before she carried on. "Father doubled the guard to protect me, but there was a traitor in our midst and five years later we were attacked again. We had just returned from the Palace in the main village, Ami was Queen Regent and she was helping Vigdis direct my education. The ponies were loaded down with heavy tomes and scrolls when we were attacked. My pony was only green broke, she spooked and reared, throwing me off. When she fell to the side breathing painfully I found that she took several arrows to her neck and chest. She died slowly as the battle churned around us."

"I couldn't breathe for a long moment, my lungs empty from the fall and my father and his warriors circled to protect me. There were more of them than there were of us, but our guards were well trained, to the very last Dam. It was during battle that my father took an Axe to his lower back. He gave me his dagger to keep me safe since he no longer could." Kávi closed her eyes as she recalled him pressing the bloodied dagger into her hands. His own red blood staining the white tooth with grim death. She swallowed the pain that threatened to take her down and continued. "There were only two attackers left; Dwarves, taller, stronger, and older than me. When they came for me, I did as my father taught me, I fought and killed them. It was pure luck that I was able to fend them off, I took a glancing blow to my left hip. There was blood everywhere, mine, my father's, the dwarves, several of our warriors, the assassins. They were descendants of the Ironfoot Clan."

"It figures that you would pinpoint them as Ironfoot," Eirik shot Kávi a dark look, as he devoured the food on his plate.

Kávi had yet to touch hers, her hands remained clenched in her lap. Kávi snapped back defensively, "Considering that I was only twenty-five and raised in the High Mountains away from the palace, I did not know them. I did not pinpoint them. I sure as hell did not want to kill them. I was told they were Ironfoot after the fact, by my dying father. I didn't know they were Urtha's sons until Jensia told me."

There were several gasps of surprise around the table. Dís, Thorin, Kíli, and Fíli all looked at each other in shock. Kávi had not shared this with any of them. Ami looked at Urtha with hurt and suspicion while Urtha looked at Jensia in rage.

"Urtha!" Ami cried, "You never told me you had sons."

"Of course not!" Urtha snapped back. The table looked on in silence. Never before had Urtha spoken to Ami with anything less than respect. Urtha glared at Kávi, her eyes cutting into her as she spat, "I had just lost my husband to his foolhardiness. What Dwarrowdam wants to admit that her sons could not stand up to this slip of a girl?"

Eirik met Kávi's eyes, he wondered when the Dwarrows of Angligar Mountain became so blood thirsty that they would attempt the murder of a child. When along the line did the solution of the curse change to include the death of the One of the Severed Soul? He had seen the people of Angligar, there were enough of them that there was no way that they could use the excuse of inbreeding. Over half of their population died during the Morgulic Plague that swept across the Island. He knew because he spent the past week talking to the Dwarrows. All of them had different tales. He spoke to what remained of their Ushmaru Dush and found them to be smart and able-bodied. None of them spoke of this attack or how they intended to break the curse.

She broke eye contact with Eirik, he seemed different than she remembered. There was no way that she would ever trust him. He killed her, she hated him. Instead she looked at the food congealing on her plate, trying to convince herself to eat, but there was a tight knot in her throat that she just could not seem to swallow. From the corner of her eye she saw motion and her eye was drawn to Fíli. Kávi tried to control the rage that spiked in her as she watched Jensia's hand start stroking Fíli's thigh, moving higher and higher. As before, Fíli did nothing to stop her and Kávi could not say a word, since he refused to allow her to claim him. She clenched her fists even tighter and didn't notice that her fingernails were cutting into her palms until Thorin took her hand, drawing her eyes away from them. She met his gaze and the calmness in the cool blue depths soothed her.

"Eat Kávi, you must keep your strength," Thorin's voice curled around her and she sighed. The underlying command to calm down was heard loud and clear. He was right, why should she let these fools goad her into a rage? She had better control than that. He made a show of cleaning the blood away and trying to stop the bleeding, all the while glaring at Fíli over Kávi's bowed head.

"Other than your dagger, what weapons have you mastered?" Eirik asked her as he helped himself to the garlic and butter mashed potatoes.

"Axe, sword, and bow," Kávi said but she did not elaborate. She quirked her brow at Eirik, "My question is why would you ask a question when you know the answer already? Lady Lovisa and Thorin would have told you that already."

He merely grinned back at her. "I wanted to see if you would be humble and say you have not mastered any weapon or if you would brag and say that you could beat a real master in a sparring match."

"Well in that case, I would say that I have learned the axe, sword, and bow and would love to test my ability against yours," Kávi returned with an almost wolfish grin of her own. Fíli stiffened beside her, now that the focus turned away from her violent and bloody past, she was flirting with the bloody Ironfoot. She was trying to tempt the Ironfoot dwarf into a duel.

"It is unfortunate that I am expected elsewhere in the morning, or I would take you up on that offer," Eirik smirked. Then he said nonchalantly, "It will have to wait until March Twenty-sixth to know for sure."

Fíli's knife slipped and screeched across his plate. He forgot about the petition for betrothal. Eirik, the King of the Ironfoot, wanted Kávi for his Queen. He clenched his teeth against the sudden impulse to take Kávi from the room and hide her away from the bloody Ironfoot Dwarf. He nearly roared in hatred towards the other dwarf. Eirik could not have her, if Fíli had anything to say about it, he would never have her.

Everyone at the table was still, not a single breath or movement among them. Kávi looked around the table and not one of them would meet her gaze. What the in the name of Mahal was happening on the twenty-sixth? What was so special about the day after her birthday? Kávi's voice was cold as she looked at Eirik, "I suppose we will have to wait and see then. Given my past history I may not live beyond my birthday, much less the day after."

"If you are trained in all three of Nun'êl's weapons, why were you not carrying them when you were attacked?" Lovisa asked looking across the table at Kávi with a furrowed brow.

"Kávi is not allowed to own a weapon other than a dagger," Ami answered, surprising everyone at the table. "According to the scripture, she cannot carry a weapon that her soul mates have not made for her, unless it is named. The only named weapons on our Island were Hakhd and Spike, Vigdis's ceremonial dagger."

Kíli took that moment to change the topic once again, "You should train with Fíli tomorrow Kávi. It has been weeks since he did any proper training and he is always looking for someone to challenge him."

"Well, I don't know about that. You and Fíli train in the morning when I have comportment with Dís, I paint in the mid-morning when the light fills the salon, and then I have music lessons with Bofur. After that is when I usually train with Master Dwalin." Kávi hedged softly. It was an excuse, Fíli heard it in her voice, she was trying to find a way to avoid facing him alone on the training field. He recalled her excitement when Dwalin informed her that Kíli would join them for training that day. Her next words cut sharp across his heart, "I am sure Fíli would rather go hunting or to Grey Havens than spend his hours training with me."

"Actually I am free tomorrow," Fíli announced to the table at large. Jensia frowned suddenly as Fíli's attention turned away from her. Kávi looked up and he met her eyes, golden and honeyed they regarded him with a mix of curiosity and trepidation. "I would love to test your skills against mine."

"I think these next few days we can change your lessons to allow you time for extra training. Dwalin was complaining just today that the lads are afraid to spar with you anymore and that you need more of a challenge," Dís told her and looked from Fíli to Kíli. She was trying to convey the message that Kávi was rightly claimed by the three Durin Heirs, not just two. "My sons usually train first thing in the morning, we shall have you join them in the morning and you can join me in the afternoon after your lessons with Bofur."

"Oh, okay then, I will meet you in the training grounds in the morning," Kávi glanced at Fíli, beside her. She tried to gauge his reaction, but he gave her nothing. His hands were clenched in his lap and his teeth gritted as though in pain. He apparently hated the idea of training with her, so why did he say otherwise?

"When is your next meeting with your people Kávi?" Lady Lovisa asked breaking the tension in the room.

"Thursday after next," Kávi said softly. She looked at Eirik and Lovisa before continuing. "I felt it best that we wait until after my birthday and your clan meetings to hold another meeting. We will be discussing the integration and the plans for building or expanding Dwarrowhalls in the village."

"Why do they not just join us?" Kíli asked next question that came to mind at her revelations. "We seem to be cohabitating just fine. I don't see the need for expansion."

Fíli remained silent, forcing himself to chew his food and swallow it as his hands clenched around his utensils. He could smell the soap she used, the rose oil that she rubbed into her skin, he could feel the warmth radiating from her like an inviting halo. Mahal, he could not stay here much longer and remain in control of himself.

"Thanks to my bloody curse they require a true alliance with the line of Durin. It is like I said a couple weeks ago, if I do not complete my quest, then any bonds created between my folk and yours will be severed," Kávi told him gravely. "Dwalin and Lovisa would only feel a mild regard to each other, instead of the love they have now."

"We will also be doomed to wander in the afterlife, finding no rest until the bonds are complete," Lovisa told them looking around the table.

There was a long pause before Kíli spoke again, changing the topic, "Did I tell you that the Angligarians are creating havoc in the market with their new skills at speaking Common Tongue?"

Kíli launched into an amusing tale about the exploits of the Angligarians and their Durin translators who had to deal with the fallout. Within moments, he had Kávi holding her sides with laughter. Even Jensia found amusement in the tales. Ami and Urtha were not amused as neither of them even attempted to learn the language and no one offered to translate for them.

Kávi's focus remained on Kíli, Dís, and Thorin for the remainder of the meal, allowing her to relax and enjoy her dinner. They carried on through the meal, chatting back and forth, basically shutting out the others at the table. Kíli and Dís tried to draw Fíli in several times, but he would answer quickly before turning back to his conversation with Jensia and Eirik. Jensia flirted steadily with Fíli and Eirik, drawing their attention away from Kávi. Dwalin and Balin kept Lovisa, Ami, and Urtha in conversation.

When Fíli was finished eating what he could, he sat beside Kávi with his hands clenched in his lap. He wanted to be away from her so he could think clearly, but he refused to give up his seat beside her. It was hard enough keeping track of his own conversation without being distracted by her, but he loved hearing her voice and the way she laughed softly at the jokes that Kíli would crack. She was animated and was turned slightly towards him so she could speak more directly with Kíli. Fíli took the opportunity to adjust his legs in his seat so that his knee brushed hers. The contact even through layers of clothes was intense and Fíli had to pull away or risk doing something rash. Like hauling her into his lap so he could kiss her.

Thorin watched the interactions carefully, as much as Eirik flirted with Jensia, his eyes continued to stray to Kávi. He wondered if Eirik's interest was genuine or if it was merely due to Age old hurts. Thorin knew he could see the obvious interest between Kíli and Kávi, their attraction to each other energized the entire room. Even Dís seemed to be drawn in by them if the bright twinkle in her eye was any indication. They flirted and talked about many topics, several that usually made Kávi uncomfortable or even shut down. It was obvious that she trusted Kíli, was drawn to him, and he brought her to life. She was more herself while she spoke to him. Not even Jensia or Eirik could damper the mood between them.

Somehow the conversation turned to dowries and the fact that the new husband paid for the bride to join his household instead of the other way around. Kávi turned to look at Eirik in surprise, she glanced at Fíli and asked, "Is this true? The husband would pay the bride's family for the privilege of a wife?"

"Aye, of course, we cherish our Dwarrowdams," Fíli answered meeting her golden gaze.

"Why does it matter Kávi?" Jensia asked in annoyance. She didn't like how the younger Dwarrowdam could commandeer the conversation as she did. "It's not like I had a dowry to begin with, my mother is a cook."

"Actually that is not true," Kávi said with a small smile, she set her utensils down on her now empty plate and sat back in her seat. Her hands rested on the table, playing with her napkin. "According to my mother's Family Tree, you are a cousin twice removed on your Father's side. Through him you have been receiving a monthly stipend since you were born. You were never paid it because you have always supplemented your income by selling your leather braiding and beadwork at the market. It sits in trust of the Treasury of Angligar until you have need of it."

"You lie," Jensia scoffed waving her hand in dismissal.

"Actually, Jensia, she does not. Our Accountants have gone over Kávi's books. You are quite wealthy, almost as wealthy as Queen Regent Ami," Balin smiled knowingly. "Even Urtha is quite independently wealthy. Her late husband's wealth went into her account."

Every eye turned to Kávi in shock. Thorin was quite aware of how wealthy Kávi was. Even after paying for all of her people for several weeks her personal accounts were still greater than his own. The only problem was that most of her wealth lie in steel and jewels and not coin. She was lucky that her paintings sold for a large sum in the market and her accounts were once again growing. "What? I may be many things, but a thief is not among them. The gold is yours when you need it, as it always has been."

"You brought your treasury to Middle-Earth?" Ami asked in surprise, her eyes went wide. Since Kávi took over from her mother, Ami only ever saw the treasury once, it was immense. "All of it?"

"Of course, did you think that we were living off of Thorin's gold?" Kávi laughed softly, meeting her aunt's eyes. "Balin can provide you with the actual worth of your accounts. He tells me that Master Gloin is more than efficient at accounting and has seen to it that your treasure is quite safe."

"Where are you keeping all this wealth?" Ami demanded, a glint filling her eyes.

"Your gold lies within the public treasure house with that of the rest of the kingdom," Balin informed them in his usual quiet way, "you each have your own vault. Kávi's is kept in the Royal Treasury with Thorin's. She has used the majority of it to pay for the keeping of her people. Keep in mind that most of Kávi's wealth is now in raw Fëanril and uncut gems, not in coin or jewels."

"So, monetarily Kávi is a beggar and Jensia is rich?" Dwalin asked in surprise.

"Monetarily, yes," Balin nodded looking at his brother, "Kávi's wealth lies in a metal that no one from this part of the world has ever heard of, much less seen. Our best Smiths are currently working with it to test its attributes and deficiencies. If Fíli's new dagger is anything to be compared by, it is a very impressive metal indeed."

Eirik met Kávi's eyes and he frowned. She wondered why? Was that what he was seeking? He was a King, with his own mountain, his own mines, surely he had his own wealth.

"From the work that I have done with it, it is similar to Mithril in every way except for color. Fëanril is a stunning glossy black when wrought and polished. I have made several swords with it and they are strong, lightweight, and flexible," Thorin said looking at his family and guests, "To know its real potential, we would need a forge like that in Erebor."

"Which brings us to an altogether different problem," Eirik said with concern. He had a small frown on his face. "That Dragon has been quiet of late, there are rumors of outsiders looking to the mountain. Even if you were to raise an army Thorin, it is not only Smaug you would be fighting against, but greedy men as well."

"I am aware of this Eirik, but I know of only one way into that mountain, and the way is blocked. I would need an army consisting of all clans to take back Erebor," Thorin met the other King's gaze. "We both know that the clans will not assemble without the Arkenstone, and Thror lost it to Smaug."

While Eirik was enthralled by the dynamics between Kávi and her claimed soul mates, he was more intrigued by her relationship with Fíli. He remembered them in the first life, how closely they were connected. It was her bond with Fíli that clued Eirik in that his betrothed was not all that she seemed. In this life, however, there was obvious tension between them. He wasn't sure if it was a positive or negative tension. Kávi was turned toward him, mostly so that she could look more directly at Kíli, but he saw that upon occasion her eyes would turn to Fíli only to move away when he looked back at her. Fíli seemed completely indifferent.

Thorin wanted to hit Fíli upside the head for the way he was treating Kávi. Fíli was acting cold toward her, but Thorin knew his nephew and sometimes Fíli hid his emotions so well that a person would often imagine that Fíli was thinking the opposite of what he actually felt. When they bumped knees under the table for the second time, Fíli pulled away as though burned, his blue eyes watched Kávi intently as her entire body went rigid for a moment. Thorin saw the flash of discontent and frustration on Kávi's face the moment Fíli pulled away.

Finally, dinner was at an end, the ladies moved into the small parlor for a soothing tea while the Dwarves moved out into the study to smoke their pipes and share in a brandy.

Fíli had to stop himself from stalking after Kávi. He imagined himself talking her by the hand and leading her to the nearest empty room. It was bad enough that he kept seeing her laying open for him on the dining table. It was pure relief when he entered Thorin's study and leaned against the door jam to the music room. The song she sang earlier filled his mind and he sighed and rubbed at the tense muscles at the nape of his neck.

"She still despises me," Eirik said thoughtfully as he settled into one of the large chairs in front of Thorin's large desk. "Not that it surprises me. Her feelings for you three haven't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kíli asked defensively. This was the Ironfoot King, who wanted Kávi for himself, not caring for anything but his own pride. He saw the way Eirik tried to tear Kávi down before dinner, and how tense Kávi became when she was around him.

"I mean what I said, she is head over heels for the lot of you," Eirik glared at Kíli. "I am not the same Dwarf as I was in my first life, hotheaded, angry, and jealous. Marrying Nun'êl's sister made me regret many things, the curse especially."

"Wait, you spoke the curse?" Fíli asked in surprise, a frown marred his brow.

"Aye, I am surprised she never told you," Eirik sighed as he tamped his tobacco and lit his pipe. So many mistakes made over a Dwarrowdam he didn't even love. "I came here today because I knew that if I confronted Nun'êl, I would find Nys. I was not wrong."

"Who is Nys?" Thorin asked looking at Eirik in confusion.

"Nys, my One, was Nun'êl's youngest sister. I met her at Nun'êl's funeral," Eirik put his head in his hands and was quiet for a long moment, "Nys grieved deeply for her sister. My entire life I regretted the pain I brought to my One. Otherwise, we lived one life of bliss, I loved her deeply, wholly, and purely. We had eight bairns, six lads, and two wee lasses. Beautiful they were. We died of old age."

"So who is Nys now?" Fíli asked softly, he was watching the Ironfoot dwarf carefully.

"Jensia, not that she remembers me, she never does," Eirik sat back and looked at the Dwarves around him. Thorin sat behind his desk, reclining his seat by tilting it on the hind legs. Kíli sat in the other chair with his feet propped on the corner of Thorin's desk. Fíli was at the door that opened into what looked like a music room while Balin and Dwalin leaned against the window frame. "The curse didn't take effect until my next life. I was barely even aware of who I was until I met Nys, then I remembered everything. We met, fell in love, and married within weeks, but on the anniversary of Nun'êl's death, Nys died. Again and again, I would find her, fall in love with her, only for her to die on Nun'êl's birthday. At the time I gave the curse, I thought it ironic that Nun'êl should die on her birthday, but not so much anymore."

"That is a pretty steep price for a mere curse," Balin said softly. He knew enough about magic and curses to know that a price had to be paid that equaled the morality of the debt.

"Nys has died in my arms a hundred times and I know that it is punishment for what I did to you," Eirik said looking directly at Fíli. Fíli met his gaze remembering Nun'êl dying in his arms, bloody and broken from her fall down the mountain. "Just as Jensia flirting with you in front of me is punishment."

"What did you do to me?" Fíli asked in confusion, "I don't know you other than seeing you at Nun'êl's funeral."

"You found her at the bottom of the mountain, did you not?" Eirik asked in frustration. The bloody Durin dwarf was going to make him admit it all. Every single sin. "What did she say to you, I wonder? Whatever it is that holds you back from accepting Kávi's claim, let it go. Save us all from this misery."

"I cannot just let it lie," Fíli countered angrily. His fists clenched tightly as he remembered Nun'êl at the bottom of the mountain, the sound of her voice as she whispered to him. "Her final words were, 'Eirik, my love, forgive me.' She whispered your name. The last words she said were words of love for you!"

"You are a fool if you think that," Eirik scoffed with a sardonic laugh. "She hates me, fears me even. She most decidedly does not love me."

"How in Durin's name would you know?" Fili said bitterly.

Eirik looked at Fili for a long moment. The young prince was holding back on Kávi out of jealousy, bloody stubborn Durin pride. Finally he sighed and admitted, "She was trying to tell you who murdered her, you idiot."

"What?!" Fíli hollered. Thorin's chair tipped back to the floor the front feet making a loud snapping noise as they contacted the marble floor. He rose to his feet and leaned over his desk towards the Ironfoot King. Kíli's feet swung down from the desk and he clenched his fists in rage. Fíli looked at Thorin and Kíli, then at Eirik, who just looked sad and forlorn. Balin and Dwalin looked troubled, but neither of them said a word.

Eirik slumped in his chair and looked at his boots in defeat, "I cursed her and threw her off the top of the mountain, it was not suicide. My punishment was not for the curse I set upon her, it was for the murder I committed. Nun'êl died in your arms, trying to tell you that I killed her, for that I had to watch my Nys die in my arms for every life Nun'êl has lived since. There was one life where I found Nys five times, she died in my arms five times. She didn't even make it past the age of twelve."

"What in Durin's name are you saying?" Thorin growled leaning forward over his desk. He was ready to kill the Ironfoot king, he would have already but something stayed his hand.

"The only way for my curse to be broken is if Kávi breaks hers," Eirik told them, his voice soft.

* * *

"Kávi, do you remember Eirik?" Lovisa asked. She spent most of her evening with Dwalin and Balin. Most of the pre dinner conversation took place out of earshot. She missed everything.

"Yes of course, I have always remembered, even as a child I could recall the details of that life. I remember every life," Kávi said meeting the other woman's gaze. There was more than just simple curiosity in Lovisa's gaze, she was taking mental notes of everything she learned of Kávi. "I assume you need me to report my history as well?"

"It would be helpful my lady," Lovisa admitted. She was trying to be respectful of her future queen, as well as try to appease the leader of the Sisterhood. They did not want any false hope if there was no need. Yet if Kávi proved to be the One of the Severed Soul they needed to protect her from the Ironfoot Clan.

"Fine. It is my understanding that my predecessors do not recall the original life," Kávi said meeting the other woman's eyes. Lovisa nodded and Kávi continued, "Nun'êl was sworn to her duty but prayed to Mahal for help out of her situation for days leading up to her wedding. That morning when it came time for the maids to help her prepare, there came a knock on her door. Thinking nothing of it Nun'êl opened the door to find the Ironfoot Prince standing in their place."

Kávi shivered and swallowed the fear provoked by the memory, "Eirik was a large, muscular dwarf and Nun'êl did not have a weapon on her, so when he grabbed for her she was nearly defenseless. They struggled, but it wasn't long before she was overpowered. He forced Nun'êl to write a letter describing her grief and how she pined for her soul mates. Then he hauled her to the top of the mountain, he held her over the ledge and he whispered to her, 'If I cannot have you Nun'êl Kidzul, no one will. I curse you to a hundred lives without true love. Until your Mind, Body, and Spirit are once again fused in one vessel. Until you can once again wield Axe, Sword, and Arrow, you and your kin will not find your soul mates among the other will not know peace in life or death.'"

Kávi looked at her enraptured audience and continued, her voice was inflected with emotion. Lovisa heard the fear in her voice. She did not tell Kávi that it was Eirik the eighth that was pushing for her hand, insisting that he was her betrothed, but from the look in her eyes she knew that he was returned. She feared him, it was written in every line of her body. Then she told them why, "With that he threw her to her death. The eerie part is that she did not scream. She hit the slopes hard, but she was a Dwarf, strong and sturdy. Nun'êl was still alive when she reached the bottom, and when she opened her eyes for the last time, she looked up into the eyes of her last love. He was the elder of the two brothers, the one of the three who claimed her last. He came to rescue her. He held her in his arms, bloody and broken, he begged her to stay and she could not. She tried telling him it was Eirik, but the words would not come. Instead, she died asking her love to forgive her. It was he who carried the message of her "suicide" back to his father and brother. Nun'êl carried the secret of her murder to her grave."

"Fíli-," Ami said with shock meeting Kávi's tear filled eyes.

She nodded and then looked at Ami, "He was the one to find Nun'êl at the foot of the mountain. Vigdis says that it is the pain of that loss that holds him back."

Ami moved behind Kávi and touched her back. There was something different about Aunt Ami this evening, something soft and vulnerable. Kávi wondered why, "Cerith. She knew all of this didn't she? She once said that the story of Nun'êl was a lie. That is why-"

"She moved us to the High Temple and insisted that I not leave the Temple grounds," Kávi said grimly with a small nod, "Not that it helped."

"Why did you do it?" Ami asked once they were seated in the parlor. She was looking over the books that Balin gave her with all of their accounting in it. Lovisa and Dís sat quietly in one corner talking to each other while Jensia and Urtha sat with Ami on the loveseat.

"Do what?" Kávi asked as she looked out the window into the starlit skies.

"Why did you give us all of the coin? You fool, you should have split the Fëanril," Ami turned on her and Kávi looked up at her in surprise. "You left nothing for yourself. If you break the curse, you will have nothing to live on."

"I had to pay for the care of my people. No one in Middle-Earth knows the value of Fëanril, it is of no use to us here. Besides I won't break the curse," Kávi whispered turning back toward the window. "Fíli is my third and he hates me. I am destined to die, so you might as well have the gold. It is what you wanted anyways."

"I wanted my sister!" Ami snapped angrily making everyone in the room jump in surprise. "Everything was fine until she died. Then I found out my own husband was the traitor. He overheard one of the healers speaking about the marks on your back. How you were newly born with a perfect soul sigil, the only thing missing was the fact that you had black hair and grey eyes. Then when you were sick and your hair fell out-."

"My hair grew back gold and Uncle Eikin suddenly wanted me dead?" Kávi looked at her in confusion.

"Your mother warned me that there were Angligarians who thought the curse was brought on by you. That you cursed us. We had no idea that it was Eirik Ironfoot who spoke the curse. I had no idea that Eiken was one of them," Ami said sadly. "Eikin heard that your hair was growing back gold, he knew that you were the One of the Severed Soul and saw it as his mission to kill the curse."

"I don't understand," Kávi shook her head in confusion. "You told me he died in the mines, Father said he died in the mines in a collapse."

"He was the bowman Kávi, he accidentally killed Cerith when he tried to kill you, then he was killed trying to flee," Ami's voice was nasal with the tears in her throat. She was not a pretty crier and Dís handed her a handkerchief. "I lost my sister and my husband on the same day. I went mad with grief. Your father thought it best not to tell you of Eikin's deceit. Not after losing your mother like that. I agreed, but I warned him there would be more trouble."

"Why do you tell me this?" Kávi asked quietly. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the feel of blood on her hands. Kávi had never forgiven herself for her actions.

"You needed to know, Kávi," Ami said softly. She took her niece's hands in her own, "you needed to know the truth of what happened. I hated that you were the one that they were fighting over, I hated you for being the reason they all died. Cerith would be ashamed of me."

Kávi looked at her aunt and the tears fell unbidden, "I hate this curse, I hate what it has done to us as a people. It is tearing us apart and there is nothing that I can do to fix it. I am sorry, Aunt Ami, I have failed us all."

"I pushed you into the ocean, I know everyone thinks Jensia did it, but it was me," Urtha said with a hard glare. Jensia gasped in surprise and looked at her mother and then at Kávi. This was the first she heard about this. The entire room fell into a stunned silence. "I also convinced the men in the Elf village to attack you in case you survived the ocean. I killed the dwarf that helped translate for me so no one would know. Now that you found two of your soul mates you better find a way to claim the last."

"Mother!" Jensia cried in dismay, a frown marring her beautiful face. "What are you doing, why are you saying this?"

"Urtha?" Ami asked in horror, looking at her lover with surprise and sorrow.

"So why are you telling me this?" Kávi frowned in confusion, looking from one to the other. She looked from Urtha and then at Jensia and Ami, who looked as confused as Kávi felt.

"I hate you. My husband was the Ushmaru Dush that your father killed, he wanted to have you married to one of our sons, but he changed his mind when he looked at the family tree and found that his grandfather had married into your line, your grandmother's sister." Urtha's tone was hostile and Dis motioned for a pair of guards to come into the room. Considering the number of times she already tried to kill Kávi, Dis was not going to take any more chances, "He watched you in the temple training yard and came up with a plan. He waited until your father took you down the mountain and set everything up. The arrows missed you when your horse spooked. Your father got in the way, he wasn't supposed to get hurt. Inrain killed my husband, and you killed both of my sons while you defended your father. I was there, I escaped and vowed that I would break the curse, I would break it by killing you."

"But the attempts stopped," Kávi whispered looking at Urtha in shock.

Ami shook her head and sighed, "I had Vigdis take you into the wilds to train. It was the only way to keep you safe. In the years you were gone there were six attempted attacks on your rooms. We set traps and caught several of the perpetrators, but no one would talk."

"It wasn't until after I took Ami for a lover that I found out that you were not even in the temple," Urtha snarled shooting a glare at Ami. Ami looked crushed at the thought of being used. Her shoulders slumped and moisture glittered in her eyes. It was only for a moment before she once again became the regal Queen Regent that she was known to be.

"Sieze her, take her to the cells, I will not suffer this traitor under this roof." Ami growled looking down her nose at Urtha. Jensia protested at the idea of her mother being taken away, but Dis held her back with a steady hand on her shoulder.

Urtha merely laughed her off with a wave of her hand, "I am dying, it will be only weeks before I am gone."

Jensia cried out again in protest at these words. Urtha just shushed her and carried on with what she had to say. It was obvious that she was loath to say it. "I have spoken to Lovisa and Vigdis, the curse is real, if you fail, the Angligarian Clan will die off as if we never existed. It does not matter much to me, but Jensia deserves to live. Don't fail."

Urtha allowed herself to be taken away, but she didn't go quietly drawing the attention of several other workers in the house. Dis had to leave to handle the disruption.

"Your mother meant the world to me Kávi. I give you this warning because of her," Ami whispered hoarsely. It was obvious that Urtha's treacherous actions hurt her more than she was willing to admit. "It was not just her who blamed you for the ill luck on the island. There are others out there who want you dead. Watch your back."

Ami swept regally out of the room calling a pair of maids to have Urtha's belongings removed from her suite and put into storage until Jensia could sort through it. Kávi knew very well that Ami did not take treachery well. This hurt her more than she would ever let on. Jensia hovered long enough to be met at the doors by Eirik who she flirted with until Lovisa was ready to depart. Shortly after that, Lovisa and Eirik made their leave for the evening. They were staying in quarters in Belegost Dwarrowhold and would be missed if they did not leave soon. Once they were gone, Jensia retired to her own suite, leaving Kávi and Dís alone in the parlor. Kávi wondered if Jensia would blame her for the actions of her mother, or if she would just move on.

Kávi nearly collapsed onto the recently vacated loveseat and stared into the fire, shock still lingering over her. She looked at Dís as they sat before the fire, mulling over the events of the night, she wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. In the end she just blurted out her question, "Fíli -, I, Why does he hate me Dís?"

"Fíli hates it when his choice is taken away from him, you are not giving him a choice. He can either accept you as you are and share you, or leave you behind," Dís said thoughtfully. She looked at the Dam sitting on the loveseat so forelorn. The emotional evening on top of her already long day was getting to her. It was apparent in the circles under her eyes.

"Dís, did I do something to offend him? He barely speaks to me, can't even stand to look at me," Kávi asked softly. This was the only cold point of the entire evening. She stepped back against him and he nearly pushed her in his attempt to extricate himself from her. They touched knees twice and Fíli flinched away as though she was made of acid or something vile. She even heard him hiss at her several times while she laughed at something Kíli told her.

"Nay, Kávi. Fíli is still coming to terms with the idea of sharing you. He has shared everything with his brother, including women, he just never thought that he would have to share his One. It, you, it is unheard of among Dwarrowfolk," Dís said with a smile. She was trying to calm the lass and ease her fears, but Kávi was having none of it.

"So, even if he is One of mine, he would be opposed to me. Because my curse takes away his freedom to choose," Kávi looked to Dís for confirmation. Dís met her eyes and Kávi knew that Fíli was likely lost to her. He was one of hers, she would never be complete.

She understood his opinion, if she was anyone else she would likely have agreed, but she was of the severed soul. Meeting Kíli filled a part of her soul and set her spirit soaring, he made he feel like she could share her heart and mind with him. There was no effort among them it was just mutually satisfying to be in his presence. Thorin was her anchor, he kept her steady. For as long as she could remember, her heart belonged to the dwarf of her fever dreams, finally meeting Thorin was one of her greatest joys. Fíli on the other hand, put up a wall; unbreakable, impenetrable, and heavily guarded, but why?

"Over and over again I have heard you say what will happen to your people should you fail Kávi. You never speak of you. What will happen to you, if you do not complete your soul?" Dís asked softly.

"I will die. Because Fíli has forsaken me, death calls to me, I fight it but it is coming closer," Kávi whispered softly, not meeting Dís's eyes. A weight settled on her chest and her throat closed as tears swelled behind her eyes. It was hard enough to admit to herself, much less to someone else.

"What do you mean Kávi?" Dís asked with concern.

Kávi thought of Kíli, Thorin, and Fíli. They were her soul mates, her destined, and Fíli hated her, making her soul incomplete. Her heart swelled when in his presence, and shattered every time he walked away. "I dream near the end, it is a dream of my first death, I relive it and the pain. For the last two weeks I have been having this dream. I have been fighting my death, pleading with Mahal to give me more time, to give Fíli time. But he can't stand my presence Dís, and I can't hold off the Maker forever."

Dís looked at Kávi in shock. Kávi was complicated enough without this, there were many sides and facets to her that Dís was still trying to figure out. Fíli was just as complicated, intelligent beyond measure, strong minded and set in his ways. He was a hardened warrior and a fierce protector and a courageous prince, he would make an ideal husband and someday, a valiant king. Dís also knew better than to think that Fíli was so simple as to hate Kávi just because he didn't agree with sharing her. If she were his One, he would find a way to make it work in his mind.

"Do not count Fíli out just yet my dear, he is just as much an enigma as you are," Dís settled herself back into her chair, mulling over his reactions to Kávi over dinner. He kept her at a distance, and yet he could have asked Kíli to change seats and did not. He barely spoke two words to her during dinner and yet he was listening intently to every word she said. No, Fíli was not immune to Kávi's charm.

Dís reminded Kávi in many ways of her mother, with her bright blue eyes flashing with her every emotion. They both had thick, silky beards that were the envy of every lady in their realms. But while Dís had black hair like her elder brother, Cerith had the fiery red hair of the Firebeard Clan. They both held themselves with regal poise and could terrify most dwarves into submission with a singular glance. Kávi stood taller than both Dwarrowdams by an inch, but she noticed that she was the same height as Fíli. She couldn't help but notice that every thought returned to him, "I sincerely hope he does not hate me Dís, it would break my heart if he does."

Kávi let her thoughts run free as she stared into the flames. Sitting back in her seat, she tried to relax, letting her flat slippers fall to the floor and tucking her feet underneath her. She thought of Fíli, his blonde hair was almost the same shade as hers. His blue eyes sparkled with such depth and brilliance. His short beard and long mustache braids suited him so perfectly. He was an inch shorter than Kíli, but wider in the shoulders and hips, not quite as powerfully built as Thorin, but perfectly in the middle of the two. He was intelligent and observant, she could tell by how he watched and listened to those around him, only offering input when needed. She saw him interact with Kíli, Dís, and Thorin and he was warm and open with them, his sense of humor was wonderful. He just did not seem to desire to share it with her. With troubled thoughts of Fíli running through her mind, Kávi let her sand-filled eyes droop closed. Her heart filled with sorrow and defeat.

Dís watched as Kávi slowly drifted to sleep before the fire. The girl had been up before the light of dawn that morning in order to work on comportment, etiquette and other important social graces of the Dwarves of Erebor. After the events of the day and the evening she just had, the fact that she stayed awake as long as she did astounded Dís. She took the nearly empty tea cup out of Kávi's hands before it could fall to the floor and placed it on the nearby table. Thorin and her sons entered the room chatting quietly and Dís hushed them.

Balin came in just behind them carrying a pair of account books. He looked at the sleeping Dwarrowdam and smiled at Dís, "Looks like I will not be needed further tonight, let Kávi know that I will have Gloin make the new adjustments to the account books. I will see her tomorrow night."

"What's this?" Thorin asked looking around to see what Balin was talking about. His lip quirked up when he spied Kávi curled up in the loveseat.

"Kávi fell asleep. You will need to carry her to her bed Nadad." Dís smirked at her brother. She was fully aware that he was having a hard time keeping his hands off of his One.

Fíli's eyes flashed in the dimly lit room and he huffed in annoyance. He was going to beg her forgiveness, beg her to braid her claim into his hair, and she was sleeping. He studied her for a long moment, taking in the way her long gold eyelashes flared along her cheeks, how her pouty pink lips pursed sweetly as she dreamed. The way her short hair fell across her face tickling her and making her nose crinkle sweetly. He reached over the back of the love seat and pulled it away, tucking the strand behind her ear.

Kili nudged him with his elbow, "not so immune are you brother."

"On the contrary, keeping a distance has been killing me on the inside," Fili admitted softly. Dis looked up at Fili in surprise, but she did not say anything, she silently hoped that Kávi would heed her advice and hold on for one more day.

"What time was she up this morning Dís?" Thorin asked his sister. Kávi had a bad habit of working herself to exhaustion, but never did she allow it to get so bad that she fell asleep so early.

"Long before I was," Dís said softly looking down at the exhausted Dwarrowdam. "Thorin, does she have night terrors?"

"Not that I have heard," Thorin said as he crouched in front of Kávi.

"She said something to me Thorin, she said she fights to stay, would you watch over her tonight?" Dis asked, her voice was troubled. Thorin looked up at his sister from his position before the loveseat. Dis cared for Kávi. In the month and a half that Kávi lived with them, she managed to with the hearts of the entire household. Dis included.

"Of course Dis, I will care for her," Thorin promised. Dis's warning troubled him deeply. He turned back to Kávi, she looked so small and innocent curled in the love seat before the fire, her golden hair spilling over the arm. He was careful not to wake her as he maneuvered his arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. Lifting her was no issue, she was small and light. "I bid you Goodnight then, I will likely not be back."

"Good night Thorin," the others chorused as he carried his One from the room. He heard Kíli tell his brother that they too should retire if they were to have energy for training in the morning. Fíli muttered something under his breath, but the pair both bid their mother goodnight. Thorin smirked, he was right about Fíli, he was certain of it. Once Eirik left he had sighed in resignation and pulled out his pipe and stared moodily out the window.

They were both hoping to spend more time with Kávi and Dís didn't miss the frustration on their faces when they saw Kávi sleeping. What neither lad understood was exactly how hard Kávi worked each day, they would find out soon enough.

The pain was back, full bodied and jarring. She could feel the broken bones as she rolled down the rocky slope, she could feel the scrapes, cuts and bruises as they formed. The rib piercing her lung, the blood slowly drowning her from the inside out. Every life it ended like this. Everyone thought that Nun'êl's reincarnations died from a broken heart, but no, they died reliving her original death. She fought against it and told herself it was not real. She would find a way to convince Fíli, if she could just talk to him, to get him to listen. She prayed for more time. "Please just give me one more day!"

With a gasp, she woke in Thorin's room, his heated form curled lovingly around her, she wore only the short sleeve chemisette that she had on under her dresses the night before. She had no idea what time it was.

"What is it love?" Thorin asked softly in the darkness.

"J-just a dream," Kávi hesitated, blinking back the tears.

"What kind of dream makes you beg for time?" Thorin prodded sleepily, he could tell that she was holding something back from him.

"One that comes at the end of life," Kávi blurted miserably. The tears came before she could stop them, the pain in her heart tore at her soul.

"How long have you been having them?" Thorin was wide awake now. Her revelation hitting him like a forging hammer.

"T-two weeks," Kávi sobbed into his chest. Her throat was tight, her chest constricted, and her stomach tight with grief. "I can't, I just, it hurts, t-to live like this, w-with a v-void."

"Don't give up Kávi, you are so close. He will come around, he just needs time," Thorin whispered softly, holding her tighter to his chest.

"I- I d-dont con-trol it," Kávi hiccuped through her tears. "H,h,hurts to d,defy it."

"Mahal! Kávi, why didn't you say something!" Thorin swore as he clutched her tighter against him. His outburst only made her cry harder and she was unable to talk through her tears. He held her as she cried, feeling completely helpless. "Shh Kávi, it's alright, I've got you now. Fíli is proud, but he wants you, he will claim you I swear it."

She merely nodded and tried to stifle her sobs, she tried to turn away from him, speaking some garbled nonsense about tears and mess. Thorin just held her tighter and told her not to worry about it. He wished that there was something, anything that he could do to change things. He just found Kávi, he didn't want to lose her. They both knew that he couldn't force Fíli the lad had to claim her on his own. He had to love her enough to desire her as she was. All Thorin could do was hope that Fíli realized his love for her before it was too late.

A thought struck Thorin as Kávi's heartbreaking tears slowly came to an end, if being without her third soul could destroy her, what would happen when he passed on? Thorin was not young like Fíli and Kíli were, he did not have a couple hundred years to enjoy with her. He would eventually die of old age if he didn't fall in battle before then. How would she take it? Would she die of grief, leaving Fíli and Kíli behind? What if they had dwarflings, would they end up motherless? Thorin needed to speak to Vigdis, today, as soon as he could. He needed to settle these thoughts.

Finally Kávi's tears came to an end, only shaky breaths lingered and caught in her throat making her body shudder. He looked down at her and realized that she was asleep. He sighed softly as he watched his Kávi Kidzul in her sleep. She was so soft and innocent. Her hair spilled around her like a halo in the light of the low burning fire, her long golden lashes fanned against the bluish flesh under her eyes. His heart swelled with pride and love as he looked upon her. He could not live without her.

* * *

They were in the training yard at dawn waiting for Kávi to arrive. Thorin came through moments before saying that she would be along soon. Fíli hated that Kávi's room was adjoined to Thorin's. That Thorin had access to Kávi that he did not. Jealousy rose in him again and Fíli forced it down and away. No, he could not think like that. She belonged to all of them. She loved all of them.

Fíli went through the motions of warming up with Dwalin in the training yard. Neither of them spoke in the early morning light. Fíli was growing impatient as he waited. Where was she? What was taking so long?

Dwalin growled in annoyance. "Do you know why Lovisa and I never married?"

"Why?" Fíli asked quietly looking around the empty training field. He noticed that there was no one about other than him and Dwalin.

"She is the first Sister of Nogrod to find a One in a Durin Dwarf in over five hundred years," Dwalin said gruffly turning to Fíli. "This is unheard of among the Sisters. When I found her and we connected as we did, she knew that this meant the coming of the One of the Severed Soul. If Kávi fails, I will lose Lovisa."

"That is a load of Warg shit," Fíli spat in annoyance. He was getting pressure from everyone, Kíli was the worst of them. "Love cannot just disappear in a moment just because Kávi reaches her birthday without claiming all three of her lovers."

"This is a curse, Fíli, it can and it will," Dwalin said turning away from the stubborn Prince. "When she dies, and your heart is torn from your chest will you believe it then?"

"Kávi is not going to die," Fíli said his hand hovering near the hilt of his daggers.

"Won't she?" Dwalin sighed and looked up into the sky in annoyance, "Considering she has never lived to see her adult year."

Fíli looked at Dwalin as it hit him. Kávi died before her birthday in every life. Just because she found two of her soul mates was not a guarantee that she would survive in this life. Kíli would lose his one, as would Thorin. He felt like he was punched in his gut as he contemplated a life of not seeing Kávi, of knowing that he could have changed her fate. No, it could not be true. He would ask Kávi, it could not be true.

Dwalin nodded his head and stalked off the training field, calling out to some of the remaining guards that were about to enter. Fíli turned and saw Kávi take a sword and axe offered to her by Dwalin before she stepped onto the sand of the walled training arena.

She nodded once at Dwalin and then joined Fíli in the center. Kávi watched him warily, but did not say a word. A small tremulous smile lifted her lips in a small greeting gesture. Her golden eyes sparkled in the early morning light, above the darkening circles that ringed under her eyes. She looked even more tired than she did the night before and anger raged within him. What the hell did she do at night? Who was keeping her from her sleep? The jealousy he tamped down earlier reared its ugly head and Fíli raised both of his swords into a ready position. Kávi frowned and followed suit.

He attacked first, pushing her back. She parried and blocked every strike that he handed her, but not once did she go on the offensive. She looked almost defeated as she allowed him to move her around the field. She wasn't giving any effort, no animation, no spirit. He wanted her to fight him like she did Kíli and Dwalin the day before. Fíli wanted her to fight for him.

"So you have given up have you?" Fíli taunted her softly. "Not much of a Shield Maiden, are you?"

She looked up at him in surprise but said nothing in response. He attacked her again and she continued her defense. He growled and intensified his attacks, trying to either get her to fight him properly or to give up altogether. Finally she started to fight back. Something flashed in her eyes and she went on the offensive. Rage, animalistic rage filled her, he could see it, feel it and smell it on her.

She fought beautifully. Grace and speed mixed with agility and strength. Her strikes were accurate and deadly. She was not afraid of making noises as she fought, unlike many Dwarrowdams he met in the past, who were afraid of making unladylike noises. Her grunts and snarls as she attacked turned him on. The fire he saw in the golden depths of her eyes drove him on. He countered her movements and took up the offensive once again, putting her back into a defensive stance.

"Why do you treat me thus Fíli?" Kávi asked as she held off his attacks, her muscles burning. "What did I do to make you hate me so?"

Fíli's eyes narrowed on her. Did she truly think that he hated her? Was that what she thought? Her dark breeches clung to her hips, her blue blouse hung to her hips, not even concealing her round bottom. Her black and gold corset showed off her every curve. Her short hair, sparkling waves of gold framed her beautiful face. Did she have no idea how stunning she was? One glance and he wanted her, he wanted her to the point of mindlessness.

After watching her with Thorin in the bath, seeing her as she came to rapture under his attentive ministrations, he needed her more than ever. The glassy look that entered her eyes and the soft panting breaths, the high flush on her cheeks, and the way her bountiful breasts heaved with every breath that she took when she came to rapture. Fíli dreamed of taking her much the same way and a hundred other ways besides. He wanted to make her quiver and moan under the heat of his touch, he wanted to hear her scream his name as she came. Just as she did the first time he tasted her.

Fíli went after her with a volley of attacks. He almost had her where he wanted her, then she fought back driving him away. She met each strike of his sword with a savvy parry of her own sword or axe, pushing him back. It didn't seem to matter to her that she was tired or that her weaknesses were now visible in the slight tremble in her limbs. A bead of sweat rolled down her bare jaw, down her throat and into the faint dip at the bottom. He wanted to taste it, to taste her. Fíli's patience was wearing thin.

Fíli growled and attacked violently, disarming her within seconds, driving her back into the wall of the training field. He was stalking her and she retreated, her eyes wide with worry. Kávi backed into the wall and her hands came up instinctively, ready for attack. Fíli knew of her skills, he had seen her wrestling with Kíli the day before. He knew that not only could she defend herself without weapons, but she was a scrapper, she fought hard with an aim to win.

He caught her wrists and pinned them over her head as she struggled against him. He lowered his head and licked her throat, picking up the bead of sweat on his tongue, groaning at the salt taste of her.

Kávi gasped at the sudden intimate contact, having not expected Fíli to react as he did. He acted so cold towards her. For the past month he said no more than a few words to her and each time moved away from her as though he found her offensive. His touch burned her skin and she reacted instinctively arching up towards him.

Fíli released her hands and pressed her into the wall, lifting her hips to his, pressing his raging erection against her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into the flesh there. He could imagine her doing just that as he fucked her.

"Fíli," Kávi gasped as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing him closer. She missed him. Since the first day she met him in this life, making him come, and having his mouth on her so intimately. She missed him. He stirred a lust in her that was long forgotten, something burning within her, below the surface. Thorin lit the flame Ages before, Kíli stoked it into fire, but Fíli always knew how to turn her need into an inferno. She had a sudden need to be consumed by them. All three of them. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and pleaded, "Please Fíli."

It was only one word but the longing in her voice called to him. He captured her lips, devouring her. She tasted sweet like honey, oh how he had missed the sweet taste of her. With that very first kiss he was addicted to her, driving him into near madness for the past month. Sparking memories of a time long forgotten. His hands were rough as he gripped her hips and ground himself against her. Snapping his hips like he would if she was truly naked beneath him, her answering moan against his mouth was almost too much. He ripped his mouth from hers and dropped hot kisses along her jaw towards her ear.

"I don't hate you Kávi," Fíli whispered, his lips hovering just over her earlobe. He took it between his lips, grazing his teeth over her earlobe, reveling in the responsive gasps that he was eliciting from her. "I hate that I have no control around you. All I can think of is how I want to fuck you and how you will scream my name as I do."

"Then why Fíli? Why do you not want me to claim you?" Kávi cried in frustration. She clung to him, terrified of letting him go now that he was holding her against him. "Please Fíli, I-I-"

"You what, Kávi?" Fíli asked her his voice was rougher than he intended. Mahal it felt so good to have her in his arms. He did not want to release her. Instead he pressed his hips against her, groaning with her at the sweet pressure that was between them.

"I don't want to die again," Kávi whispered. Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her, "I don't want to die without sharing a life with you. I am sorry I let you down, I wanted to stay. I really did try to stay. I love you Fíli, please."

"Mahal! Kávi, I don't think I could let you go if I tried," Fíli pulled her away from the wall, their weapons long forgotten on the ground. He carried her out of the training yard and into the side doors of the manor. He didn't see anyone around, it was as though the whole house was deserted. Not that it mattered, no one would have been able to stop him as he carried her into her rooms locking the door behind them.

He kicked off his boots, and pulled hers off as he went. Once they were gone, he untied the laces on the back of her corset. He didn't stop until he reached her bed. He set her down on her feet and met her eyes. She was hesitant until he moved her hands to the laces on his tunic. Then they were clawing at each other's clothes in an attempt to remove them as quickly as possible. Fíli cried out with both shock and joy as he realized that she was not wearing the layers of undergarments that most Dwarrowdams did. He knew the rule, no penetration, but that didn't mean he could not enjoy her. He pressed her back onto the bed, much the same way she had on the day he met her in this life.

He slid his shaft against her clit making her moan with desire. He explored her then, committing every curve, dimple, mole, and mark to memory as he kissed and caressed her. He started at her neck and shoulders. Whispering and worshiping her as he went along. "I love the way your breath catches as I linger here."

"The salt taste of your flesh after training together is an aphrodisiac," He said kissing, licking and nibbling his way down her chest. His hands stroked down the muscles of her arms as he pulled them from his shoulders and pinned them to the furs that layered her bed. "The way you cling to me, as if you are afraid you will lose me. You'll never lose me Kávi. I'll not leave you again."

He rose above her and looked down into her golden eyes, "I swear it my love, you'll not lose me and I'll never let you go."

She tried to respond but Fíli kissed her into silence as he rubbed his erection against her again and again. The friction against her sensitive clit had her moaning into his mouth and arching against him. It was sweet, sweet torture to be so close, and know that he could not take her yet the way he wanted. The way she was arching into him, he knew that she would let him have her if he wished it. She was fighting her own desires. He would not do that to Kíli or Thorin. He wanted her, but he wanted her with a complete soul. He wanted to see the way Kíli could make her light up the room with laughter, and how Thorin could calm her when she was close to tears.

He broke his kiss and stilled his movements, and smirked when she whimpered. Her eyes met his in question, "Every movement you have made since we met, I saw it. I watch you Kávi, my eyes are drawn to you and I cannot look away. I remember the time we spent together in our first life. I want that back, the closeness, the friendship and the intimacy we shared. You were right when you told Eirik that you are not Nun'êl, you are so much more Kávi and I want to know you."

He took her nipple into his mouth and the words she was about to say died on her lips, only a soft cry issued forth in their place. He released her wrists and his hands joined his lips on her breasts. His thumbs and forefinger pinching and plucking her nipples as he kneaded the soft tissue, making her call softly in need. "I saw you with Kíli in the training field yesterday and with Thorin in the hot springs last night. When I saw you in that dress last night I could imagine taking you against the wall."

His breath ghosted across the heated flesh on her breasts and she moaned softly. His words were so erotic, made her feel beautiful and desired. She closed her eyes as he laved at her nipples and bit back a guttural cry as he sucked softly at it, making it hard and puckered. "I would have torn away your undergarments and taken you there if not for all those people."

"I don't wear undergarments, Fíli," Kávi whispered as she caught her breath.

Fíli chuckled as he moved to torture her other breast, loving the way she keened in protest and delight. "Once you are properly claimed I am going to take advantage of that."

He moved lower, to her belly kissing the soft smooth skin that covered her flat tummy. "I will plant my seed in you, and watch you grow round with an heir. I want to see you heavy with child, I want sons and daughters with you."

"Oh!" Kávi whispered in shock and her eyes went wide. She had not thought much about bairns, her only thoughts were about finding her three and completing her quest. She never thought about what might happen after. She never thought about children. "I would love to give you daughters and sons, Fíli."

"That's good," Fíli said as his fingers glided over her skin, moving ever downwards. He stopped just above the hairline of her pubic bone and smiled up at her. She was raised on her elbows watching him carefully. "Because between your three, you are going to be carrying several."

His fingers threaded into the small patch of hair and found her clit. He watched her face as he strummed against her. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, her entire body tensed for a moment before she released her breath on a long slow hiss. He penetrated her with his middle finger as his other hand worked her clit eliciting a moan from her. She dropped back onto the covers and her fingers gripped the fur as he stroked his finger in and out of her. She was so wet for him. "I wanted to do this to you on the table last night. And when our knees touched I had to pull away for fear that I would haul you into my lap and take you in front of everyone."

She cried out in response to his words and his touch, he stroked her slowly and evenly drawing out every moan, gasp, and keening cry until she was writhing under his hands. He added a second finger and she called for him, his name on a heated sigh. He smirked and continued his slow torture, dropping the odd kiss on her hip bone or thigh as he stroked her and strummed her clit. "You see Kávi, I have avoided you, because I want to make you mine. I want to hear you scream for me while you come. I want to bring you to rapture again and again."

"Fíli," She cried softly, bucking her hips. Her skin was flushed pink, her breaths hitched and panting, her eyes were half lidded as she watched him watching her. Her pupils were dilated. Her arousal was potent.

"I want to teach you the joys of being filled Kávi, I want to see you with Kíli and Thorin," Fíli confessed to her as he added a third finger and moved his thumb over her clit. With his free hand he stroked a finger lower grazing over the puckered entrance. Kávi cried out in surprise and her eyes went wide. He continued stimulating her clit and quim with one hand as his other stroked gently against her anus. "Do you want to know Kávi? Do you want to know what it feels like to be filled?"

"Yes! Yes, Fíli," Kávi's voice was a little louder as he tormented her with the slow pace. He was tormenting her with heated, lust filled words, simple soft touches, and steady rhythm. Now he was promising her something more.

Fíli chuckled as he caressed her. He didn't have oils to lubricate her properly and there was no way that he would use spit on a virgin. "Do you have any oil, Kávi?"

Her eyes flicked to the bedside table where a small blue bottle in the shape of a rose sat. He reached for the bottle pulling the stopper off the top and held it to his nose. Rose oil, the same that she wore to dinner the night before, the delicate scent filled the air. Fíli pulled away from her only long enough to pour a small amount on one hand. Then he propped the bottle back onto the table and turned back to Kávi who was watching curiously.

He massaged the oil onto the middle finger of one hand and also over the tight rim of her anus. She jerked slightly at the contact before Fili resumed his previous foreplay. Strumming her clittoris and delving three fingers back into her slick depths. Every few strokes he would brush his lubed finger against the tight star until he was certain that there was enough moisture there to keep from harming her. Finally, he pressed his middle digit in, stretching the tight band of muscle. Slowly he eased his finger in, still pleasuring her from the front. Still, she gasped and went rigid, constricting around his fingers.

"Relax my love, for this to be good, you need to be able to relax and trust me," Fili whispered softly to her. He could hear her panting breaths, and her entire body was trembling. He looked up at her and met her golden eyes. She was watching him intently, focused and It was a long moment later that the tension eased, and he was able to press his finger into the next knuckle. "Perfect, Kávi, just like that."

With care, he slowly eased her open by pumping his middle digit in and out of her backside. He kept his other hand playing with her distended clit and pumping three fingers in and out of her sopping pussy. Leaning down and leveraging himself on his elbows, Fíli moved into a better position so he could manipulate Kávi's clot with his tongue and concentrate better on stroking in and out of both entrances with greater ease.

Kávi was shocked by the sensations overwhelming her and cried out at the sensation of being so completely filled. She bucked against Fíli's hand, unable to hold herself still. She wanted to beg for him to help her come, but the only words she knew were, "Please Fíli."

Kávi was so close, he could feel it. He picked up the pace and she cried out, her words pleading for him. His own voice was husky with desire as he whispered, "I love you like this Kávi, splayed out and open for me. Ready to be touched, stroked, tasted, and devoured. Hot and wet, waiting to be plundered. You are a treasure and I am the thief in the night."

He moved up, breaking his intimate kiss from her clit, anchoring himself on his elbow so he could watch her break. He didn't break rhythm, only increased speed and depth making her cry out louder. He kissed her thighs and the curve of her hip as she arched into his touch. She was so responsive and sweet.

Heat spread through her limbs, the tight coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter. Fíli was relentless as he touched her, spoke sweet, sultry words. She could feel his burning gaze as he watched her, determined, hungry, and lustful. She writhed beneath his hands, unable to contain her desire as finally the coiled need broke and she screamed for him.

"Fíli!" She cried out loudly, as she found her release. He felt the muscles around his fingers pulse and the moisture that flowed as she climaxed. Her entire body spasmed against him while she keened his name over and over. Her pale skin shimmered with a sheen of sweat and the fine gold that gilded her form, a sweet pink blush giving her warm rosy glow.

"So beautiful Kávi," Fíli whispered as he watched her come down.

In response Kávi carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her to claim his lips in a heated kiss. Her leg curled around his hip and she pulled him against her, his erection pressing against her mound. He groaned in need and he gripped her hips to hold her close to him. Her free hand ghosted over his shoulder, over his chest, and down over his abs. He knew where she was as going with that hand, but Fíli did not need her to pleasure him, not with her curled around him like she was. He grabbed her hand and threaded her fingers with his as he thrust his hips against hers. Her radiant, moist heat pressed around him. He didn't even need to enter her to know how much she wanted him. Somehow she knew.

"I want you inside me Fíli, holding back like this is so hard," she whispered wantingly. She rocked her hips with his, pressed kisses along his jaw and throat as he growled in response. "I want to please you and make you come."

Her hand left his hair, trailed slowly, softly, sensually down his throat. She scraped her nails softly over his collarbone and down over his pectoral muscles. She stopped at his nipple and pinched him softly, rolling the usually flat flesh into a small hard peak. "Mahal! Yes Kávi, don't stop."

He didn't know if he was talking about her soft dirty talk or the way her hand was playing with his flesh. Both were so good, he wanted to hear her and feel her. "Don't hold back for me Fíli, I want you, all of you. I want to see the beast that hides inside you, show me Fíli."

He stroked hard against her clit in response to her words, forcing a soft cry from her as he pressed onto the still sensitive pearl. He loved the sounds she made as he made love to her, even if he could only offer her a portion of what they both wanted. He growled and licked her throat, savoring the salt taste of her, as he sucked softly, marking her gently. His hips thrust hard and fast against her clit and Kávi's hand clenched his as she tried not to come again. He could see her fighting to concentrate on kissing him and stimulating his rigid nipple. He grinned as he realized that they could come together, even if he couldn't actually enter her, they could climax as one. Grabbing her hand from his chest he threaded her fingers with his and pulled both arms to either side of her head.

"Come with me my love," Fíli growled increasing the pace and the friction. He settled tighter against her and Kávi wrapped her legs around him giving him greater contact. It hit them fast and hard, the heat in his spine built spread and exploded within moments, and Kávi yelled his name as his seed shot over her belly. Fíli pressed kisses over her face and throat as they came down from the momentary high.

He collapsed beside her, momentarily ignoring the mess that covered them both. He was breathing hard from exertion.

"You held back Fíli," Kávi whispered softly as she watched him.

"I'm sorry Kávi," Fíli sighed meeting her eyes. "I would have taken everything if I lost control. Soon my Love, I will take you the way I want."

Kávi smiled sleepily, "I know."

Fíli rose from the large bed and moved to the small privy in the corner to find a cloth to clean up with. He wiped himself down first and took a clean cloth to Kávi. Her eyes were closed and her breath soft and even, she was sleeping as he wiped away his seed from her flesh. He kissed her back into wakefulness, grinning down at her as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "I am cancelling your lessons for today, but before I go I want your bead Kávi. I will not leave this room unclaimed."

"Are you certain Fíli?" Kávi asked in awe, her eyes wide and uncertain.

"Never in my life have I been more sure of anything," Fíli promised her. Kávi moved to find her bead and Fíli pulled her back down onto the bed. "I will get it, just tell me where to find it."

"In my trousers pocket, on the right hand side," Kávi said and then yawned widely as she reclined on her bed. It was mere moments later that Fíli was back with the cord, bead, and the iron key.

Kávi sat up and removed the bead from the cord as Fíli sat in front of her on the bed. She carefully separated the strands of hair, and quickly wove her braid into it, she wrapped his hair and placed her bead, tugging to make sure it would hold. The moment she released Fíli's new braid he was on her kissing her and pressing her back into the mattress. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily, panting softly. Fíli moved to rise and Kávi pulled him back to her. "Must you leave?"

"Aye, I must," Fíli said softly. He knew that if he stayed much longer, he would not be able to hold back. He knew that he needed to find control before he saw her again. "You, however, need sleep."

"I need you Fíli," Kávi confessed softly, her lips brushing his neck. "and it has nothing to do with the prophecy or the curse. I need you because I love you. I cannot live without you and I don't want to."

"You would have let yourself die," Fíli said softly. Realizing that she never would have forced him, that she was his choice, he felt a fool. "You wanted me to have the choice, and you would have let yourself die."

"You deserve to make the choice freely, knowing that to have me is to share me. Nun'êl made the choice to share her soul. I was born like this, I have no choice, but you do," Kávi whispered to him.

"Thank you Kávi," Fíli said softly as he pulled back the bedspread for her. She crawled in and he lightly smacked her bottom as she went by. She protested softly and Fíli chuckled. He waited until she was settled and tucked her in.

"Sleep, lovely Kávi, come find me later," Fíli whispered as Kávi's eyes started to close of their own volition and he made his way to the door. He looked back to see her glittering golden eyes on him. He winked and whispered, "and wear a dress."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped a sweet little, "Oh!"

Chuckling he left the room to find his brother and his Mother. Bifur was coming up the hall carrying several large pieces of wood. Fíli realized that Bifur was supposed to fix the shelf in the salon today. He informed Bifur that Kávi was sleeping and he would have to be quiet as he worked, not that it was really a problem. With his head injury Bifur was rarely ever loud. Dís was easy to find sitting in her salon working on a leather belt for selling at the market. She was one of the best leather workers in the realm and patrons came to market specifically for her work.

"Fíli, how did training go?" Dís asked with a small smirk.

"Why ask when you know the answer Mother?" Fíli asked cheekily, making her chuckle softly.

"You have a new bead and the first proper smile I have seen on you in a month," Dís teased him gently, "but where is our lovely Kávi, she will be late for lessons."

"She is sleeping," Fíli told her with a stern look. "Kávi is exhausted. From the look of her, she has not slept properly in weeks. I came to you to cancel her lessons and whatever else she may have planned."

"I suspected as much, I already told Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur not to expect her." Dís smiled thoughtfully, then she looked at Fíli, "You will have to let Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Lovisa know about the change."

Fíli looked at his mother in shock. "How many lessons does she have? Surely not all in one day!"

"She is up before dawn, and in bed after dark Fíli," Dís sighed softly shaking her head in frustration, "not even Thorin or Vigdis could change her mind on this. She said something about work taking her mind off of her troubles. How do you think she has gotten so good at speaking Common Tongue in so short a time?"

"You mean me," Fíli said with a small amount of shame. "She has been wearing herself thin because of me."

"She loves you, Fíli. Last night she asked me if you hated her, what she might have done wrong," Dís admitted to her eldest son. "She said that death was waiting on her, that she was fighting it. Thorin kept her with him last night, just to see why she is so tired. Not two hours past the darkest hour, she woke with a prayer for more time. She may not have pressured you Fíli, but she sure fought for you."

"She was ready to give up last night mother, Thorin convinced her not to," Fíli admitted. He was overcome with emotion, he could have been claimed weeks ago, they could have been married by now. "I am such a fool!"

"It is not foolish to ease into something as precious as love, especially when one has already been hurt by that person," Dís admonished him softly.

Fíli realized weeks ago that while Kávi looked much like Nun'êl, she was not the same Dwarrowdam. He fought his attraction to her to the point of distraction, to the point where she was his first thought in the morning, his last thought before succumbing to exhaustion. It didn't matter if he was alone or with others, he missed her. His dreams were filled with moments spent with Nun'êl in the past. But Nun'êl was not Kávi, and while he had loved Nun'êl as he could only love his One, Kávi's wildness and strength called to him in ways that Nun'êl's softness never did.

It was like Kávi said, Nun'êl chose to allow her soul to be severed between the three Dwarves who claimed her as their One. Kávi was born with her soul severed, her heart in pieces, waiting to find the Ones who could love her as she was.

Eirik's admission of guilt was the last obstacle that held Fíli back. Now that he knew why Nun'êl would speak another Dwarf's name while looking at him, he was content. He looked up at his mother, "Kávi may be Nun'êl's reincarnation, but she is not Nun'êl. Kávi never hurt me mother, and Nun'êl never intended to either."

* * *

She woke several hours later, no dreams, no pain, no heartache. Her first thought was of thanks to Mahal for granting her that one last day. Fili loved her and that meant so much to her. Her second thought was to find Kili and share the news, her third was to wear a dress, in case she saw Fili. She blushed at the thought. Why did he want her in a dress when everyone else wanted her to wear the clothes of Durin's folk?

Before anything, she needed to bathe. She pulled on a thick bathrobe and gathered the clothes she would need for later and tied her leather cord around her wrist. The lone key dangled there forlornly and she promised herself that she would be able to open the blue chest soon. She quickly made her way out of her room and spied Bifur quietly working on painting a large set of shelves that he built into the wall of her salon.

He spied her movement and turned to look at her a small smirk on his face. The Axe injury caused him to grunt his words but otherwise his Khuzdul was clear. "I did not wake you did I?"

"No Master Bifur, I wasn't aware you were here until I saw you," Kávi smiled and looked around. "The shelves are beautiful. You have so many talents. Painting, toymaking, carpentry, is there anything you cannot do?"

"Many things dear Kávi," Bifur smiled at her compliment, "but I am glad that you approve."

"I do, very much so," Kávi grinned in return, "But I only asked for the shelf to be fixed, why are you making new shelves and cases?"

"An artist needs a studio Kávi, Thorin and Dis agree that you should have one where you can work on all of your projects." Bifur explained, the smirk returned to his face. "When I met Fili in the hallway wearing a striped stone, I knew I could start work on your birthday present."

Kávi met his eyes and smiled as she realized that her birthday was only days away, she had claimed her three, she only had to complete her union and the curse would be broken. Excitement started to unfurl in her belly as she thought about her birthday and becoming an adult.

"Thank you Bifur," she kissed his cheek before heading to the door that led to the hallway. She spied Lusia just coming from Dis's chambers and waved her down.

"My Lady," Lusia greeted her as she met her in the hallway, taking Kávi's things from her arms. "Is it true? You have claimed your third?"

"Aye, Fili has accepted my claim," Kávi blushed and Lusia grinned. Lusia had been a part of Kávi's life for as long as she could remember. She was both a cousin and her mothers best friend. "Lusia, have you seen Aunt Ami? How does she fare?"

Lusia's smile fell as they walked together down the long hall towards the hot springs. "She has not risen yet, Lyn and Liv say that she weeps uncontrollably. Is it true what they say about Urtha? That she was behind the attacks?"

"That's what she said," Kávi sighed sadly and met Lusia's gaze. She felt horrible for her Aunt, she had lived through so much heartbreak, it just did not seem fair. "I don't know if she was more hurt by her treachery, the fact that Urtha admitted to using Ami, the fact that she cheated on her, or the news that Urtha is dying."

* * *

"You are certainly eager Kili, but it is not time yet. We may pleasure each other, but you must help me prepare for when Thorin returns from his meeting," Kávi said huskily as she dipped her hips to move Kíli's tip away from her entrance.

"Prepare?" Kíli asked meeting his eyes, neither of them knew what Thorin liked, only that he preferred to watch. They heard rumors that he was rough in bed and that most human women could not keep up with his demands, he was supposedly very difficult to please. Considering that Thorin liked watching as he and Fíli took the same woman at the same time, Kíli knew that they would need to help Kávi ready her body.

"I have what you will need love," Fíli said with a shake to his head, she smiled up at him and kissed him, before he rose from the bed. "Come we must go to my room."

She rose from the bed, went to her clothes and pulled a leather cord from her pocket. Fíli watched her as she removed a bead from the cord and turned to him. She stepped in front of Fíli and looked up at him. Her question was in her luminous golden eyes. Fíli merely nodded and Kávi placed her braid and her bead. It hung in the exact same spot as Kíli's. Then she moved to put on her clothes. They watched entranced as she pulled on a thin silk chemise, long wool stockings and then she reached for the layers of her dresses. She wore absolutely no undergarments. Fíli met Kíli's gaze before looking back at the Dwarrowdam, they grinned and once she was done they took her hands and led her to a door that joined their bedrooms. Fíli looked again a Kíli and spoke in common tongue, "Is uncle even in the city?"

"Nay, he went to the mines, he is to return tonight," Kíli said with a concerned frown, "She needs to find completion before midnight tomorrow or she loses her claim to the throne and her people."

"So we have today to prepare her for whatever Uncle might want from her?" Fíli asked with a heavy sigh. His uncle liked things rough and he was a big man in every way that mattered. Most females could not handle him in the traditional sense, much less the non-traditional ways he preferred. If the rumors told were true.

"If anyone can handle it brother, it is Kávi," Kíli chuckled as they led Kávi into Fíli's bedroom.

Fíli's room was the exact opposite of Kíli's and it was decorated in much the same way as every other royal bedroom, each room complimented the others. Fíli pulled a small key from his pocket and turned to one of the only locked cabinets in his room. Inserting the key he turned it, and once he heard the clicking of the lock he opened the large toy cabinet. There were beads of every shape and size, plugs, phallic members and lubes. Everything they would need to help Kávi become prepared. Kávi gasped as she looked inside the cabinet.

"So we can prepare you, but not take you," Fíli looked down at her with a growing smile. Kávi looked up at him and smiled as she nodded. He looked at Kíli who was looking at the array of toys inside the cabinet and then at the golden Dwarrowdam.

"Come on Fíli, let's play with our lady," Kíli said with a mischievous grin. Taking Kávi's hand, he pulled her toward the fireplace and the thick furs that covered the stone floor. He pulled her into a kiss while his hands pulled her layered dresses up, hiking the fabric to her hips exposing her fine ass to Fíli. He watched as Kíli began to stroke her entrance, working over her clit and catching her sighs in his mouth.

Fíli grabbed a small set of polished sapphire anal beads and some lubricant, he set the beads on a nearby table and smeared the lube over his fingers. With his fingers covered in lube he began to caress the other entrance, she gasped in surprise at his sudden touch and he chuckled softly. He stroked her gently, feeling the puckered entrance using the lube on his fingers. He watched as Kíli's thumb continued to circle her nub and one of his fingers stroked deep into her flowered core. Kíli's free hand hooked under her knee and he anchored her leg around his hip, giving Fíli better access. Fíli pressed his lubed finger slowly into her ass, as Kíli kissed her and pleasured her front.

"Trust us love, we will have you well prepared for later," Fíli whispered in assurance as he slowly pushed in a little further. He was moving slow, fractionally, his finger eased in, then out and back in a little deeper. "Relax love, relax for me."

He looked up at Kíli, he was fucking her mouth with his tongue while his finger stroked into and out of her heated core. He had seen him do the same thing with human females, but it was never as erotic as seeing him do it to a Dwarrowdam. It was delightfully obscene. Fíli stroked out and back in, going in a little deeper again, she was so tight around his finger. He stroked again, finally reaching his limit. He pumped in and out of her meeting Kíli's pace and he heard her mewling into Kíli's kisses. Fíli took his time to caress and explore her bottom and back, pushing the folds of her dress fabric further up as he kissed and nipped her flesh as he worked his finger in and out of her anal cavity.

She was well relaxed and if the moans that escaped her throat when Kíli finally released her lips were any indication, she was enjoying the sensations she was feeling. She was clutching Kíli's shoulders, her head was rolled back as Kíli licked and nipped at her neck and collarbone, Fíli stood behind her and did the same to her nape and shoulders.

"Oh, my!" Kávi sighed as Fíli pushed in and pushed forward against Kíli's finger, giving her the sensation of feeling filled in both entrances. She was shaking, her body was shivering as they thrust their fingers in and out of her, slow and steady, "Go faster."

Kíli grinned and met Fíli's eyes, they slowed down and she whined in frustration. Fíli bit her hard on her nape and thrust deep, Kíli match his movements, they were used to this game, but usually the maid was usually human and already well primed from years of practice. Kávi was innocent and yet so demanding. They repeated the slow withdrawal and deep thrust again and again, and Kávi was vibrating and begging for more, "Please, Fíli, please, Kíli, please, please."

"Such pretty words, Kávi," Fíli whispered from behind her, his free hand swept forward to squeeze her breasts through the layered fabric of her dress, he pinched her nipples. She arched back against him, he knew that Kíli was holding her upright between them, she was beyond standing on her own. He laughed and began to pump his finger faster as she was begging him to. Kíli dropped to his knees in front of her and hooked her raised leg over his shoulder and took a turn at eating her out. Fíli turned her head and swallowed the sharp cry that left her lips at the change in sensation.

"Mahal, yes, Kávi, come again, just keep coming for me," Kíli moaned from between her legs, and Fíli felt more moisture seep down the back of his hand. Fíli could feel her humming cries in his mouth as he plunged his tongue against hers. He was as hard as a rock as he kept pumping his finger in and out of her. Finally her cries stopped and he released her mouth, he removed his finger and reached for the beads that he prepared for her. One at a time he pushed them inside. Kíli was doing the same with a set of vaginal beads on his side.

"You must not take them out until we say so Kávi, do you understand?" Fíli whispered in her ear when he was done. She nodded but said nothing. Fíli went in to the privy corner and washed his hands in the washstand. When he returned to the main bedroom a naked Kávi was kneeling over an equally naked Kíli as he reclined on the fur rugs before the fire. Her left hand stroked his hard cock as she suckled on his nipples. Fíli could see the strings of the beads from the position she was in and he became even harder than before.

He could not help himself, he stroked her, gently caressing each soft cheek before giving her a light smack in the center, right on the divide between her twin holes. Her shocked gasp was worth it, as was Kíli's gasp as she nipped him harder than she intended. It was Kíli who groaned out an order this time, "Again, Fíli. Make her do it again!"

Fíli stroked himself as he caressed her again, giving each side of her ass attention before landing a slightly harder smack to her perineum. Again she nipped Kíli and again they both cried out in pleasured pain. It became a game between the three of them, Fíli stroked himself and played with her bottom, she licked and sucked at Kíli's nipples while she jacked him off and Kíli tried his damnedest not to come too quickly. Every time Fíli smacked Kávi, she bit Kíli and the pleasure and pain built higher and higher. Kíli came first, since Kávi was stimulating him constantly. When he did, they both watched as Kávi licked him clean.

Fíli and Kíli switched places and the game continued, only this time, Kíli rolled her clit gently while caressing and smacking her ass. Kávi moved her knee just under Fíli's sac creating pressure in his scrotum, as she stroked with one hand then she held herself over him alternating between each of his nipples; biting, licking, sucking and grazing her teeth against him. Fíli explored her buxom body. Cupping, caressing, and stroking her breasts; tweaking, pinching, and rolling her nipples. When Kíli would spank her, Kávi would nip him and Fíli would pinch her nipple. Fíli gave Kíli the signal and he pulled the beads forcing Kávi to come, she bit her lip to keep from screaming at her violent orgasm.

Fíli watched her face in complete fascination. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips rosy, her golden brows furrowed as she forced herself not to make noise. Short golden hair framed her face and clung to her dewy golden skin. When she came down she was relentless with Fíli, stroking him hard and biting him purposely until Fíli shot his load onto his belly. Again Kávi licked him clean.

It was early afternoon when the three of them fell into an exhausted heap on the thick furs, entwining together, and sleeping in each other's arms. When they woke it was late afternoon and it was time to prepare for dinner. All three of them looked at each other with satisfied, but embarrassed grins on their faces. None of their tasks for the day had been completed. They dressed and went down to dinner. Dís was in attendance, as were Ami and Jensia.

As they arrived Queen Ami took one look at the three of them and shot Dís a weak smile, "It seems that makes three."

"Indeed. Now we simply await Thorin's return," Fíli grinned at her across the table. He stroked Kávi's leg through her layers of fabric, slowly moving closer and closer to her center.

"So Kávi, you must claim your third by tomorrow, are you nervous?" Dís asked nonchalantly, a knowing smirk lifted her lips.

Kávi smiled serenely and looked adoringly at Kíli and then at Fíli her honey colored eyes meeting his bright blue ones. She didn't know their uncle but their assurances swayed her, she truly hoped that they were right. She looked back at Dís and said with confidence, "I am certain that Thorin will return soon."

"But will he return in time?" Jensia asked wearily.

"Oh yes, of course, I have no doubts," Kávi nodded excitedly. Fíli grinned at her enthusiasm. Kíli chuckled softly from her other side. They kept the dinner conversation light and it was not long before they adjourned their dinner and Dís led them into a small room beside the dining room. They talked in the parlor, for several hours, discussing the assimilation of the new Dwarrows into the community as well as several other issues in the community. It was after Jensia and Queen Ami retired before the subject turned to Thorin's planned trip to Erebor. Fíli and Kíli smoked their pipes and Dís drank a heavy red wine, while Kávi drank a mild tea. Fíli knew that Dís was against them going and Kávi said that there was a prophesy about the trip. She was not allowed to tell them, she said that the information had to come from the Oracle or from their King. It could not come from her.

When they retired to their beds Fíli felt alone and incomplete, having slept beside Kávi that afternoon awoke a need within him and he wanted to be curled around her. She told them that they had to sleep alone until they were united with their last quarter, until then, they had to remain separate. Fíli knew he would spend the night awake, thinking of amber eyes and golden hair and a pretty pouty mouth that made him smile. He and Kíli adjourned to the family den so they could relax before heading to their cold and empty beds.

* * *

She woke to moist heat growing between her legs, and a wonderful tugging on her breasts, she came fully awake as someone plundered her mouth. Her eyes fluttered wide and she saw Fíli's beautiful blue eyes and felt his mustache braids and their beads tickle her face. Her entire body was thrust into wakefulness and she was pinned into place, with three strong males holding her. Fíli's kissed her again and again, his tongue stroking, caressing and curling around hers in an intimate dance. She entwined her fingers into Kíli's familiar hair as he laved and suckled on her breasts. That meant Thorin was licking, biting and sucking at her clit. Within minutes she was coming underneath them, moaning and crying out into Fíli's mouth, her entire body arching in the rapture of their touches.

They continued, not giving her a chance to rest, Kíli took her mouth, Fíli took her breasts and Thorin used her moisture to lube his finger as he began to stretch her anal cavity. He was slow and gentle, his wide thick finger thrust in and out going deeper and deeper with each push. He used his other hand to manipulate her clit and widen her tight vagina. The pressure was spectacular, heat coiled in her belly with every suck on her nipple, and she moaned with need as Kíli's warm mouth played with hers. She could not move under so much sensation and stimulation. It was better than anything she ever experienced. She cried out loudly as her second orgasm hit her, so much more intense than the first. Kíli released her mouth to devour her throat and shoulders as she did.

"So responsive, so sweet," Thorin said huskily as she came, "It is time my love, you are as ready as we can make you. Do you want this?"

"Yes, oh Thorin, yes I do!" Kávi said her eyes wide, her heart beat wildly. All three dwarves chuckled as they smiled at her.

"Come then, sweet Kávi, sit in my lap." Thorin ordered her, Kávi complied immediately. She sat up and crawled to him, straddling him like she had before. He kissed her hard and passionately. His lips and tongue commanding, demanding as he dominated her, she reveled in it and became aggressive in her response. It thrilled him and he drew his cock against her entrance, coating himself in the moisture from her recent orgasm, sliding heavily against her clit. She thrust against him at the intense sensation. He released her mouth and watched her as he lined his hard cock to her soaking vagina and slowly eased her down on top of him. He was so big, he filled her so completely. It was both pleasure and pain, as she eased onto him. He pulled out and thrust back in driving himself further in, three more times he did this until she took him all.

It was then that she felt Kíli behind her, easing a heavily lubed finger into her anus once again preparing her as his other hand prepared his penis. Thorin whispered to her to relax and let him ease into her, his hands stroking along her back and sides, as he nuzzled her throat and jaw. She felt Kíli pull his finger out and a larger, much larger member took its place. Kíli went slow easing into her, all the while Thorin and Fíli whispered sweet nothings in her ear to help her relax, again it was uncomfortable, but not unpleasant as Kíli made way inch by inch beyond her muscled band until he was deep inside of her. Then they started to move. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the fullness they created for her.

She looked at Fíli who was waiting for her and she smiled. He grinned and stepped forward on the bed. She cupped his balls in her hand and took his head into her mouth sucking gently, getting the feel of him before she took more. She let her tongue stroke one side of him, allowing her saliva to build and lubricate him then she took him deeper, he groaned as she sucked on him, stroking her tongue against him as she went. Fíli threaded his hands in her hair and thrust deeper, he caught her gag reflex causing Kávi to choke. She could not stop the pitched shriek of surprise that came from her throat and Fíli pulled back. Kávi realized that she would need time to get used to taking him into her throat. With determination she pulled him back towards her and created her own rhythm and setting her own depth and Fíli moaned as she sucked at him.

"Mahal! Beautiful Kávi, you are beautiful," Thorin whispered as he watched her take all of them at the same time. He thrust up into her and Kíli matched his movements. Kávi knew that this was what it felt like to feel full and content, all she needed for completion was their release, her release, and they would be mated forevermore.

Kíli thrust with Thorin, keeping a steady pace, working her and driving her as the pleasure and the pressure within her increased. Heat coiling in her belly, as she was rocked between them, Kíli's hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples creating visual stimulation for Thorin who was watching the rosy peaks harden into perky nubs under his nephew's encouragement. Fíli watched her intently as he filled her mouth, she met his eyes and moaned. Fíli nearly purred in response his hips jerking involuntarily. Sucking at him, her head bobbed as she found a depth that she could manage and stroked his balls to drive him closer.

Fíli came first and she took his seed down her throat swallowing every last drop. Then he watched as she came to rapture between his brother and his uncle. He hardened almost immediately as he watched them fuck her and he stroked himself as they did. Kávi's head was thrown back as she arched back against Kíli, Kíli bent into her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, as he thrust deep within her rectum. Kávi felt the heat within her belly spread outward, hot and heavy reaching even her fingers and toes, setting her afire with her need. She met Thorin's deep blue eyes and gasped, he was watching her intently, waiting for her to come. Thorin pulled her against him, changing the angle of entry, thrusting into her harder and faster. He looked up at Kíli and ordered him. "Kíli, go deeper."

Kíli complied, the angle was better, she was leaned farther forward and he thrust even deeper. Thorin did as well, keeping the heat of her eyes on him, as he drove up inside of her. Within three strokes, Kávi was screaming her release.

"Yes! Thorin, Fíli, Kíli. Mine, you are mine!" Chanting their names as she tumbled into glory. Thorin dropped kisses over her face as Kíli came just after she did. When Kíli pulled out, Thorin flipped her onto her back and fucked her hard and fast, her legs were wrapped around his hips, her hands threaded in his hair holding on tight. She met him thrust for thrust as he drove into her, until his was the only name she screamed, "Thorin please, come for me. Give me your seed. Please my love. Thorin!"

He stroked deep into her seating himself fully, feeling her pulse around him as she came again, as she did he let his seed fill her womb. He kissed her hard again still thrusting deep within her pumping every last shot into her core. He nuzzled into her neck and the soft hair that framed her face. Kissing and sucking at her throat, he could feel her breath as she held him in place. She was shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. "Mahal, Kávi the things you do to me. Are you okay?"

She blinked up at him, with a small satisfied smile, "Aye, I am good."

"Beautiful, so beautiful." Thorin kissed her softly and rolled her to her side so Fíli could ease in behind her, all the while nuzzling into her neck, placing kisses along her jaw-line.

"Kávi you are everything, so sweet, so tempting," Fíli whispered as he stroked her back and sides, massaging her muscles, pulling her back against him. Following his Uncle's lead he nuzzled and kissed her shoulders, the curve of her neck and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Kávi sighed and reached back, her hand running up from his knee to his upper thigh before stroking back down. His erection settled between her cheeks, but he made no move to enter her yet. He rushed her earlier, this time he was going to take her slower. He prepared her gently to take him, it didn't matter that she was stretched and moist from Kíli's release, he didn't want to cause her pain. Fíli wanted her to enjoy every moment of this experience with the three of them. Finally he pressed in with ease filling her once again. Kávi gasped and reached behind her gripping his hip as he pumped in and out of her.

Thorin pulled out as Kíli returned from washing himself and rolled away from her. Her eyes opened at the loss of him and he motioned for Kíli to take his place. Kávi moaned as Kíli filled her hot wet vagina, still pulsing from her last release and thrust hard against her cervical wall. Kíli groaned as he entered her. "Mahal! Kávi, you are so slick and hot."

Kíli plundered her lips as he thrust into her. He caressed her ribs and belly before pressing his hand lower to stimulate her sensitive clit. Kávi bucked violently at the unexpected stimulation, a guttural cry wrenched from her throat. Fíli groaned as she clenched around him and he pressed deeper. Kíli kept going, rubbing his finger over her clit, as he stroked deep into her. Stroke for stroke he matched Fíli. He pinched her nipple next making her cry out again and she bucked again. It was like the game they played the day before, for every new torment there was a chain reaction that caused Fíli to react. Kíli would never fuck his brother, nor let his brother fuck him, but they did enjoy taking a maid together. Kávi was better than any maid they ever shared in the past. Soon the games were over and Kávi was writhing between them, so close to coming again. Kíli wondered how many times he and Fíli could make her come before they did.

Thorin stood stroking himself and watched them fuck her, both young dwarves were no longer holding back, both thrust within her to their abandon as she moaned and sighed and cried out as she came again and again. After the third time her eyes fluttered into focus, narrowing on Thorin. She watched Thorin as he watched her with them, the rapture that was on her face as she arched between Fíli and Kíli was more erotic than any scene he could remember. He stroked his hard cock. She met his eyes and reached for him. Thorin hesitated for a moment before he straddled her face and she took him into her mouth.

She took what she could, most women could not take him fully into their mouths and she was no different. Perhaps in a few months when she was more experienced, but with her innocence and her inexperience she was not yet able to do what she wanted. Still she took what she could into her mouth and held the rest of him in her hands, she stroked his sack and slid her tongue against him as he moved in and out of her mouth. He was already so close and the vision of her being so thoroughly fucked only drove him faster. He came quickly and she tried to catch everything, but a few shots got away, landing on her cheek and nose. Before she could use her fingers to wipe the cum away, Thorin dipped in and licked it off of her. Then kissed her soundly, fucking her mouth with his as his nephews thrust hard into her. They were able to go much longer this time, having already been satisfied once that morning.

Thorin released her mouth and made a signal to Fíli, who grabbed Kávi by the shoulders as he rolled onto his back, her back was against his chest. Kíli moved with them kneeling between both Fíli's and Kávi's legs. She was raised to the perfect height for Kíli to dig his fingers into her hips and thighs and fuck her harder. Kíli's movements did all the work for Fíli at the moment and all he had to do was lay back, relax, and enjoy the friction.

Thorin moved to sit beside them, stroking each of their bodies, admiring the line of Kávi's body as it was arched between the two young males. Stroking her tits and pinching her nipples, raked his short nails over the sensitive flesh of her belly and along her ribs. Her eyes were once again unfocused as they pushed her towards another orgasm. "She is close lads, you come when she does."

Fíli gripped her hips from above him, threading his fingers with his brothers as he thrust up hard into her. She was so tight around him, that every stroke Kíli made along with each matching stroke he took, Fíli could feel the tension building in his spine. He was close. Kíli pounded into Kávi's young nubile body, she was so close to the edge, she was breathing hard, her eyes were completely unfocused and her hands were clenching and unclenching against his chest. Kíli grinned as he watched her, she was a delight. He could not wait for his turn to fuck that pouty little mouth. I wasn't hard to time it with her, she gave them every signal that she was on the edge so when she started to scream her release, Fíli and Kíli were already filling her with their seed.

"Fuck that was magnificent Kávi," Thorin whispered as the boys pulled away. Kíli rose from Kávi's sated body first. Thorin pulled Kávi off of Fíli, since she was still coming down from her latest release. Her muscles were limp and relaxed, yet she whined softly at the loss of her mates. He was hard again having been watching for several minutes. Fíli and Kíli however were spent for the moment and both went into the privy to clean up. Thorin had her to himself for the moment and there was one hole he had not yet claimed. Now it was time. He released her onto the bedspread and admired her for a long moment.

He had never in all of his years allowed a woman of any race into his bedroom other than to clean it. When he wanted a woman, he went to the human village with Fíli and Kíli. He would never again have to lower himself to the substandard use of loose women. Kávi was more than enough, she was everything. "I want you on your hands and knees Kávi, do it now."

"Yes my love," Kávi whispered softly looking up at him. She sat up from where he deposited her and climbed onto her knees.

"Spread your legs wide open, so I can see you. I want to see what my nephews and I have done to your lush little body." She did as he asked and as she did both entrances wept with the fluid she had been filled with. She was pink from the ministrations she had already taken and Thorin bet he could make her come again by spanking her. He stroked his hands over each cheek, caressing and massaging the muscles there. She leaned into him as he stroked her gently. Then he gripped her hip and smacked her, right over her perineum. She gasped and started to shake. Thorin repeated the movements and spanked her again, she cried out softly, burying her face into the pillows as her upper body collapsed. Again he followed the same pattern before smacking her again.

"Thorin!" she screamed in release, her back arching, her hips jerking. Thorin wasn't sure if he wanted her in the ass or if he wanted to plant his seed in her belly again, but he remembered promising to take her in every orifice and he would follow through with that promise. He would take her vaginally again later, he wanted a chance at her alone, without his nephews vying for her attention.

Thorin lined up with her anus, Fíli and Kíli both filled her already, but neither of them were as wide or as long as he was, he would have to take her slow, or risk harming her. He could not ever imagine harming his Kávi, his One. He pressed in slowly, the tip of his head just making it past the muscular ring of her puckered hole. He waited for a moment before pressing deeper, then stopped again. To his surprise, it was Kávi who pressed back against him, taking more. He hooked his hands into her hips and hauled her up against him, at the same time Kávi pressed farther against him, working him farther past the ropes of muscle, within seconds he was seated into her.

He could not believe the treasure that was Kávi, she did what no woman could do, she took him in every way, willingly and happily. He pulled out partially before pressing back in. She sighed softly, then whispered, "Go harder Thorin, I promise I will not break."

He growled as he looked down at the tiny Dwarrowdam with the golden hair and golden eyes. The audacity of her to tell him what to do, he started to laugh, "The cheek of you lass, I will make you scream for release."

He pounded into her and she pressed back into each stroke, he refused to stimulate either her clit or her g-spot, knowing that without either one she likely would not find release quickly. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. "Please Thorin, please. Let me touch myself, let me come."

"You are not screaming yet my love." Thorin whispered darkly in her ear and she whimpered in response as he continued to fuck her hard. He spied her hand reaching to pleasure herself and he looked at Fíli and Kíli who were both watching, lust filling their gazes as they watched Thorin take Kávi up the ass and hear the lass beg for more. "Kíli, she has yet to take you orally, give her something to do with her hands. Keep her busy."

Kíli smirked and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself before Kávi. She latched onto him lustily, because she couldn't take him too deep yet she had to use her hands to help her and soon Kíli was thrusting up into her mouth as relentlessly as Thorin was fucking her in the ass. Stroke after stroke they drove her on, Kávi had Kíli in her mouth, sucking him off, hollowing her cheeks as she stroked up and down his shaft. Kíli was getting close, even though he wanted to last longer. She just made such a pretty picture, his Uncle driving hard into her at one end while she intently gave Kíli pleasure. Kíli roared as he released his seed into her mouth, frustrated that he could not control himself with her.

Kávi sucked him clean and then she laid her head on his belly since he seemed content to stay where he was and she was still being ravaged by Thorin from behind. She was so close, but he was refusing to give her what she wanted. She reached once again to stroke herself but Kíli's hand snagged hers and she was denied. That broke her, she hollered in a rage, "Damn it Thorin, I want more! Make me come!"

"That's my girl," Thorin grinned as he reached for her shoulder hauling her up off of Kíli and against him as he drove into her. His other hand wrapped around her and he hooked his middle finger into her searching for the spongy flesh that would force her orgasm as his thumb pleasured her jewel. Within moments she was breaking apart in the rapture of her release, moisture flooding her sweet folds and around Thorin's finger. "Is that what you wanted Kávi?"

"Yes! Yes Thorin, yes!" Kávi rasped hoarsely. Thorin bit her shoulder and roared his own release into her, filling her bowels with his seed.

Kíli watched them from his place on the bed, Thorin mastered her in every way. It was absolutely amazing. Never before had he actually seen his uncle take a woman, now he understood why, he was nearly savage. A human woman could never keep up with him, hell they could barely keep up with Fíli and himself. Thorin was larger in almost every way and he was rough. Kávi seemed to revel in it and Thorin's thick arms wrapped possessively around her tiny frame was a beautiful sight. Fíli climbed onto the bed beside him and Kíli met his eyes.

Thorin pulled out of her, still holding her against him. She was nearly liquid in her movements, boneless due to sheer exhaustion. Her breaths came and went in deep gasps from the exertion. Fíli had yet to take her and Thorin wondered if she would even have the energy to allow it.

Kávi was leaning back against Thorin's chest, her eyes closed, as she rested for a long moment. She needed to please Fíli, she wanted to complete them, complete the union. She forced herself to open her eyes and looked up at Fíli and Kíli reclining on the pillows of the master bed. His cock was standing at attention as he watched her come down from her orgasm, wrapped in Thorin's arms.

She moved towards him and Thorin reluctantly let her go, Fíli could see it in his eyes. His uncle wanted to possess her completely but they all knew that Kávi would never allow that to happen. Fíli reached for her, seeing how shaky she was. She was truly spent and yet he could see how much she wanted him, how much she wanted him to take her. Fíli was going to settle her between himself and Kíli, but Kávi had her own ideas, she straddled him. He thought of the day when she denied him this very position and he had rolled her over and threatened to take her. His first thought was to ravage her, but looking up into her face, he knew that she was beyond sensitive, he would be able to last for a long time where her body was on the very edge. He promised himself he would go slowly, he would let her set the pace.

She was sopping wet from the activities of the morning, Fíli helped her get positioned, lined himself up with her, and watched intently as she took him in, inch by inch. She sank onto him taking him to the very hilt, he groaned at the intense moist heat of her. Kíli and Thorin issued sighs of their own at the sight of her. Kávi arched back and gripped his thighs, her breasts jutting out invitingly as she adjusted her calves and feet along his side his body. He arched his hips into hers and she gasped at the motion and then moved her own body to try recreating it. Kávi was a fascinating creature, she knew just enough about her body to create her own pleasure and yet not quite enough to know about all the positions and how to actually maneuver them.

He helped her set a pace, her hips rocking against his, undulating over him and around him, creating friction between them. The small muscular frame of her body arced and open for his viewing and touching pleasure, he brushed his fingers over her hips, to the vee of golden hair that lightly covered her apex then up over her abdomen. In all the time they spent playing the day before, he didn't truly explore her, not like this. Using both hands he traced parallel lines up her belly and between her breasts, to the visible dip at base of her throat and then separating to trace over her collarbones. All the while she rolled her hips against him, her eyes were half closed, giving her a sultry sensual look but they were focused on him.

Fíli traced his fingers over her collarbones to her shoulders and then down her arms, drawing them forward so he could thread his fingers with hers. His strong grip gave her as much stability as his thighs and created even more intimacy. He pressed up into her breaking her rhythm for a moment, filling her more than she thought possible, heat was pooling within her again, and a husky moan that came unbidden from her throat. Thorin and Kíli rose from where they were watching against the headboard and moved to either side of her. Their hands joined Fíli's stroking, exploring, and caressing her sensitive flesh. Still she moved at her own rhythm, feeling Fíli's cock filling her, creating just enough friction to create a familiar stirring of heat within her belly. Soon it was too much and yet not enough, she needed more and was unsure of how to get what she needed.

Fíli saw the moment that she crossed the threshold of want and need. He released his grip on her hands and sat up, pulling her hands to his shoulders, indicating for her to keep them there. Then he gripped her ass and lifted her, just to press her back onto him with sudden force. She started to tighten around him, her inner muscles gripping him as she readied to come again. Fíli increased his pace, he wanted to meet her in oblivion and she was already miles ahead. Anchoring his hands into her hips he thrust into her with rough speed, not slowing to allow her to enjoy the friction, or find her release. She was too close, he was too far away and Fíli had a driving need to close the gap.

Kávi wanted release and Fíli was denying her, his relentless thrusts, though creating an all consuming flame within her, were not enough. She wanted completion but she no longer had the energy to demand release. She was about to say something when he growled lowly in his throat, "I know you are close Kávi love, just let me catch up."

It was then that she understood what he was doing for her, for them. He wanted to come together. She wrapped her arms around him and her fingers threaded into his hair. She nuzzled into his throat, licking, kissing and sucking at him, occupying herself with exploration as he drove himself inside her. If it was possible she felt him grow even harder within her as she stroked and nudged her nose under his chin and carried on her exploration on the other side of his throat and shoulder. His fingers anchored into her hips as he forcefully drove into her. Suddenly he pulled out and she was pulled back Kíli and Thorin held her between them as they stood on the bed.

Fíli looked at her held tight between his uncle and his brother, her golden eyes burning up at him and he knew that it was finally time. He was so hard that he could feel his cock pulsing with need as he stepped between her legs. One leg at a time he wrapped her around him as he slid home, one hand under her ass to hold her in place and the other at her clit he began to thrust. Thorin and Kíli created a wall so that she could not move from him, her head was nestled into the dip between their shoulders and her fingers were clutching at them. Clenching open and closed with the need to hold something. Kíli obliged her first threading his free hand with hers, Thorin followed and Kávi whimpered with appreciation at their support. Fíli thought her beautiful, she was touched with gold standing between the two tall dark males, their treasure.

Kávi watched Fíli as he circled her clit, as he thrust into her. His golden mane and cerulean blue eyes met hers and he smiled predatorily. Her heart raced at the sight of him, the heat spread through her limbs, she was wound tight like a spring. This proud warrior pounding relentlessly into her as she was held up by her other two soul mates. He was watching her intently waiting for her to be ready. The friction within her against her g-spot and the tight circles he drew over her clit pulled her to the edge, she was upon the precipice ready to fall in. She could feel the blood pounding through her veins as her entire body arched with its final peak, finally, she fell.

She screamed and Fíli roared as she pulsed around him, he thrust into her one final time and he let go, tumbling into ecstasy with her. She soaked him with her release as his seed shot deep within her womb. Pulse after pulse their heartbeats slowed their bodies calmed and they were, all four of them, sated. Thorin held her steady as Fíli pulled out, their combined juices spilled out seeping down her legs and onto the sheets of Thorin's bed. Kíli moved to the privy area to grab what they would need to clean her up.

Thorin considered calling for a bath, but decided against it. Until they placed their beads in her hair, she would be considered unclaimed and what they had done to her unsanctified, unholy. They needed to claim her in return to finish this. Fíli went to clean himself up as Kíli came back with a basin of clean water and several washcloths and a towel. He set to work cleaning her, caring for her, from toe to ankle to knee, moving ever so slowly upwards as Thorin held her back against his front. He whispered his love for her in her ears, telling her of his desire for her, how he would give her many bairns to carry. Kíli cleaned all of her front by the time Fíli returned with a new basin and new cloths and towels. Thorin turned her gently and kissed her as Fíli set to work on her backside.

Foot to shoulder Fíli cleaned her, finding tiny moles and the smattering of freckles that brushed over the top of her fine ass. It wasn't until he reached her shoulders that he found the pale star shaped scar. He couldn't stop the words from emerging, "Mahal! I will kill the lot of them."

"What?" Kíli growled looking up at Fíli from where he stood dropping soiled linens into the laundry hamper.

Thorin pulled out of his kiss to look at his nephew as Kávi whimpered and hid her face in the base of his throat. Her arms wrapping tighter around him, he could feel her begin to shiver. Fíli's cloth was stopped just at the left shoulder blade, just to the left, behind their beloved's heart. Thorin reached his hand around to touch the place Fíli was looking his face a mask of rage. The puckered skin, the edges flared out in a star-like pattern, Thorin didn't need to see it to know what it was. He nearly kicked himself, how did he not see it before. He had taken her body three times that morning and not once had he noticed the only visible scar on her entire body.

"Queen Ami," Kíli growled as he joined his brother. He felt like an arse, how many times had they brought each other pleasure over the past few days and this was the first time he noticed the scar. It was not like she had hair to cover her, her cropped hair allowed her body to be seen from every angle, so how in the name of Mahal had they missed it?

Thorin pulled her legs into his arms and he carried her through the door adjoining their rooms. He set her on the bed climbing in beside her, pulling her protectively against him. He whispered huskily promising her, "They will never harm you again. You will never be without one of us, even if we have to take you on our quest you will never be alone again."

He reached into the back of his hair for the clasp that he always carried, but never thought he would ever use. Kíli and Fíli met his eyes and did the same, her hair was too short behind her ear to make a proper claiming braid. Their braid would have to be the more visible marriage knots, not one of them minded in the least, each one of them wanted their claim to her to be known. Kíli took a thick strand at the top of her hair and began to weave, when he got to a third of the way he placed his bead and handed the strand to Fíli. Fíli wove his knots into her hair and once he reached two thirds he did the same as Kíli and placed his bead before handing Thorin her thick lock of hair. Thorin tied in his braid and placed his bead, tugging on it to make sure that it would hold properly.

Kávi knew full well what the position of the braid meant. She may have claimed them, but they willingly married her and placed their claim in the most visible place. Kávi was now wedded and bedded. Their union was sanctified in the eyes of not only their kingdoms, but the world and Mahal. At least that was the way it worked among her people, she was not sure what the Dwarves of the mainland believed.

The three looked down at their One love and smiled. She was theirs, all they had to do was introduce her publicly and she would be the Queen of Durin's Folk. There would be time enough for that later in the afternoon, for now, Kávi needed sleep, food, and a bath, in that order. Thorin waited for Fíli and Kíli to settle into the bed beside her, before he pulled the blankets around the four of them. All of them found sleep within moments.

* * *

Thorin woke in the late afternoon feeling the unfamiliar warmth of someone curled against him. He looked down at Kávi and smiled. She was curled against him. Fíli was at her waist, his head resting on her belly and his arms wrapped possessively around her while Kíli was curled into her shoulder, the arm underneath him cradled her head and shoulders and his other arm was flung out in youthful innocence.

He rose and returned to his own chamber, closing the door softly between the two rooms. After taking his time in his privy, voiding and then cleaning himself, Thorin dressed and made himself ready for the afternoon and evening, dressing in his finest clothes and furs. Once he was done he called for a maid to clean the room, another to fetch food for four and yet another to bring in the large tub and water for a bath. He summoned one of the young pages to run a message to the ancient Oracle. Once the maids were done and gone, Thorin opened the door and looked upon the trio in the bridal bed. Kávi was awake, her hands gently threading through the hair of her other two soul mates. Pinned between them she couldn't move if she wanted to.

"You ready to face Queen Ami my love?" Thorin asked her quietly, his voice was a low rumble.

"I am ready to take back my people." Kávi said with all seriousness, "Can you summon Vigdis? She must tell you of the prophesy and then I must give you my gift."

"I have already sent for her Kávi," Thorin smiled at her. "Come, I have a bath prepared for you."

Kávi tried to move from the protective embraces of Fíli and Kíli, but neither would let go of her. With a sigh Kávi looked at the princes, her face thoughtful for a long moment. Then she reached into their thick manes of hair and gave a light tug on her claiming braids, "Get up you two, it is time to make our union public."

Muffled groans rose from the pair of them, and Kávi squeaked as they tightened their grip on her. Thorin chuckled and shook his head. He could not remember either of them being so mutually protective of a lover before. Kávi groaned as they said in unison, "Five more minutes."

"There is food in my parlor if you get moving quickly." Thorin cajoled them, his low baritone filling the room. "I believe there is bacon, eggs and biscuits."

"Bacon?" Kíli said with a grin lifting his head. He kissed Kávi's belly before sitting up to kiss her mouth, he pulled away and looked into her golden eyes, "I will be back to devour you when my belly is full."

"Oh really?" Kávi asked with her brow arched high.

"Same goes for me," Fíli said before dropping three soft kisses onto her lips. Fíli and Kíli rose from the bed and sauntered out of her bedroom through the adjoining door and into Thorin's room. Kávi watched them go, admiring their naked behinds.

"Hmm, my lusty little Kávi," Thorin said from beside the bed, watching her like a hawk. He saw the now familiar gleam in her eye and enjoyed the blush that flooded her cheeks as she realized that she was caught staring at her two young lovers. Then she turned those golden eyes on him. He could feel her assessing him as she rose to her hands and knees, crawling towards him. She was sensual and sexy, her blatant lust for him and his nephews nearly poured from her flesh. "If we had time Love, I would take you over and over again, just so I could hear you scream my name."

"If we had time Thorin, I would let you," Kávi grinned as she stood before him beside the bed. She was just a few inches shorter than he was and had to look up at him to look him in the eye. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He set her down in the tub and let her sink down into it, she sighed softly.

"Are you tender Love?" Thorin asked as he brought her soap and a wash cloth. If he wasn't already dressed he would wash her himself, tend to her weary body. Unfortunately he'd gotten dressed in order to summon the staff to take care of their needs.

"Maybe a little," Kávi admitted bashfully. She was tender in places and ways she never thought she could be. Not that she would ever complain, the pleasure they gave her surpassed anything she had ever been able to give herself. "It will go away yes? As my body adapts to our needs?"

"Aye Kávi," Thorin said watching her carefully, the relief on her face as he responded brought him pleasure. She was worried about not pleasing them, she had no idea how much she already had.

"Good, Vigdis said that I was made to please my three, that I would be able to enjoy each of you and fulfill your individual needs," Kávi said as she lathered a cloth with soap. Thorin watched as she washed quickly, scrubbing down her entire body. Cleaning her hair and gently rinsing her new braid. He had to curb the desire to strip and climb into the tub with her. Shaking his head he walked into the parlor where Fíli and Kíli were devouring the food that was brought for them.

"I hope you remembered to save Kávi a plate," Thorin said picking up a rasher of bacon and placing it on his tongue.

"We did," Fíli said with a smirk, "It is there on the side table."

Thorin looked and there was a small selection of everything on the plate. They were unsure of what their wife even liked, much less what she would be hungry for.

Kávi finished bathing and stood to grab the towel that Thorin left for her on the little stool beside the tub. Then she climbed out and dried herself off as she made her way back into her own chambers to dress for the remainder of the day.

When Kávi emerged from Thorin's rooms she was dressed in several layered dresses. The innermost was a dark cobalt blue, the next was a pale cornflower blue and the top was white. Over it she wore a wide belt made of mithril and sapphires. It was her mother's belt, one of the few treasures that Kávi had left of her mother. In her arms she carried a large blue chest with an ornate iron lock.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her as she sat the chest down before the fire. She didn't see their eyes follow her as she left the room to retrieve the key that still sat on Thorin's bedside table. She did meet their eyes as she re-entered the parlor.

"You are stunning Kávi," Kíli grinned looking at her with appreciation. Kávi didn't know when, but at some point both Fíli and Kíli had found time to dress into their best clothes. Fíli handed her a plate indicating that she should eat and Thorin ushered her into one of the large chairs before the fire. Moments later there was a knock at the door.

Vigdis opened the portal without waiting for an answer. Her all seeing cataract covered eyes moved over all four of the occupants. "I see you have done your part of the prophesy, Kávi Kidzul. You have found all three, before your birthday. Do you have your key?"

"Yes Mistress Vigdis," Kávi said lifting the iron key for everyone to see.

"Open the cask," Vigdis ordered her. Kávi set her plate aside and moved to kneel in front of the blue chest. Setting the key into the lock, she turned it three times and finally the lock snapped open. Her touch was tentative as she lifted the lid and her three looked inside.

"Is that-?" Kíli asked in wonder as he took in the treasure of the chest.

"Aye," Thorin said as he recognized the items inside. There were so few in the world, to find four that would fit each of them so perfectly seemed to be beyond miraculous.

"Your journey will take you to the darkest places, you will face great foes, a beast will await you but it is not the beast you must be wary of, it is what comes after. In the temptation of the Kings Jewel you must find the Jewel of the Queen, if you do not, all lines of Mahal will fall to dust." The Oracle spoke sagely. Her words did not Rhyme like one would think a portent would, it was just plainly and simply a riddle that needed to be solved, like all prophesies were.


End file.
